Diary
by Barbara123
Summary: Sejak kehancuran desanya, Kushina dipindahkan ke Konoha, tidak mempunyai teman dan dijauhi semua orang. Kushina memutuskan untuk membenci semua orang di Konoha. Namun, apakah dia akan terus merasa begitu setelah bertemu dengan Minato? CHAP 10 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Fic baruku... :p**

**moga-moga para pembaca suka!  
>enjoy!<strong>

**WARNING: typo, alur cepat, dont like dont read!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_Tidak ada yang bisa menemukanku disini._

Begitulah batin bocah lima tahun yang sedang bersembunyi di sudut perpustakaan. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyeringai lebar dan setelah menemukan posisi duduk yang nyaman, dia duduk bersandar di balik sebuah rak buku. "Hehehe, dengan begini aku yang akan menang!" dia terkekeh sambil mengintip di balik celah buku-buku. Mata birunya yang sewarna dengan warna langit itu bersinar-sinar, penuh akan kejahilan. Dia mulai bersiul pelan sambil melirik ke arah buku-buku yang sudah mulai dipenuhi debu.

_Sepertinya ini buku-buku yang tidak dipakai lagi_, batinnya. _Karena itu buku-buku ini diletakkan di pojok perpustakaan._

Bocah itu membaca judul buku-buku itu satu per satu, namun dia hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir dan mengerutkan kening karena dia sama sekali tidak memahami _kanji_ yang tertera di buku-buku itu.

"Cih, membosankan, _dattebayo_!" bocah itu mendengus. Namun, matanya langsung melebar ketika dia melihat sebuah buku usang yang tidak berjudul sama sekali. Ketika dia hendak mengambil buku itu, dia merasakan sebuah tepukan di punggungnya. Tubuh bocah itu langsung menegang dan dengan kaku, dia menoleh ke belakang.

"S-Sakura-chan!" dia mendesis, ketakutan.

"Ketemu juga kau, Naruto!" gadis mungil dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah muda itu berkacak pinggang. "Sasuke-kun! Aku menemukannya!" gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik ke arah bocah berambut emo yang dengan tenang berdiri di balik rak buku.

"Huh!" bocah itu mendengus. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek. "Masih mau bermain petak umpet bersama kami? Bagaimana kalau kau gunakan waktu bermain ini untuk berlatih _ninjutsu_?"

"Uh, diam!" bocah berambut pirang itu berseru. Dia hendak beranjak, namun buku dengan sampul berwarna merah tua itu masih menarik perhatiannya. Dia meraih buku itu dan membersihkan debu yang menempel disana. "Hei, Sakura-chan, ada tidak buku yang tidak mempunyai judul?" bocah itu menyerahkan buku yang ada di tangannya kepada Sakura, gadis bermata _emerald_ dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah muda.

"Buku apa ini?" gumam gadis itu sambil membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang sudah usang itu. "Sepertinya ini sebuah diari yang sudah lama sekali…" gumamnya. Gadis cerdas itu membaca tanggal pertama kali buku ini ditulis. "Diari ini ditulis sebelum monster _kyuubi_ menyerang desa…"

"Wow!" Naruto berseru. "Berarti kita bisa tahu sesuatu tentang masa lalu dari diari itu, kan?" bocah itu langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Ceritakan, dong! Habisnya, aku tidak bisa baca kanji," dia terkekeh. Sasuke, bocah yang sejak tadi terlihat tidak peduli itu mulai duduk di sebelah Naruto. Sepertinya dia juga tertarik akan isi buku itu.

"Oke... aku akan membacakan untuk kalian. Ukh! Tulisan orang ini parah sekali!" Sakura mengeluh, namun dia mulai membaca kalimat pertama. "Musim semi, tanggal 23…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bloody Habanero!"<em>

Aku menoleh ke arah panggilan itu dan menatap segerombolan teman sekelasku yang memegang tongkat di tangan mereka masing-masing. "Hari ini kami pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" salah satu anak dari gerombolan anak bandel di akademi Konoha itu mengacungkan tongkatnya di depan wajahku. "Kau akan mati hari ini!"

"Mati?" aku menggeram. Entah mengapa, kata-kata 'mati' itu mengundang emosiku. "Jangan bercanda, _dattebane_! Kau kira kau siapa? Ayo maju kalau berani!" aku langsung menghitung jumlah anak yang akan menyerangku.

_Satu… dua…_

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!" aku membentuk segel dan dalam sekejap, aku langsung melihat enam gadis berambut merah darah panjang yang berdiri di depanku. "Nah, sekarang baru pertandingan ini adil, _dattebane_!" aku mendengus puas dan sebelum aku beserta enam _bunshin_-ku hendak menyerang mereka, tujuh teman sekelasku itu sudah kabur, meninggalkan tongkat mereka.

"Pengecut!" aku menjerit. "Huh! Mengecewakan! Lelaki jaman sekarang memang pengecut!" sambil mendengus, aku membentuk segel dan keenam _bunshin-_ku langsung lenyap dengan bunyi 'poof'. Aku mulai berjalan di lorong akademi, hendak menuju ke taman bermain.

"Hii, K-Kushina!"

Aku menoleh dan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat sekumpulan anak perempuan yang menyingkir ketakutan ketika aku melewati mereka.

_Kenapa sih?_

Aku mengerutkan kening dan menggigit bibir. Amarah mulai memuncak di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua menjauhiku. Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa pada mereka, kan? Sebenarnya, aku tahu kenapa mereka menjauhiku. Mereka menjauhiku bukan hanya karena aku berhasil membantai anak-anak cowok terbandel di akademi. Semua anak-anak disini menjauhiku karena aku bukanlah warga Konoha.

Aku hanyalah anak yang dipungut Konoha karena aku kehilangan semuanya.

Aku meneguk ludah, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di tenggorokanku ini.

_Aku tidak boleh menangis._

_Hanya cewek lemah yang akan menangis._

Mataku tertuju pada ayunan kosong di taman bermain akademi. Aku langsung duduk di kursi ayunan ini dan mulai mengawasi anak-anak yang sibuk berlari kesana-kemari, bermain bersama teman-teman mereka.

Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong. JIka desaku tidak runtuh, mungkin sekarang aku juga bisa bermain dengan riang bersama teman-temanku. Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan taman yang dipenuhi pepohonan. Aku ingat, aku sering sekali memanjat pohon itu dan memetik buah disana. Aku akan melemparkan buah itu kepada teman-temanku dan kami akan menikmati buah itu bersama. Di dekat taman itu ada kebun bunga yang subur. Saiko-chan dan Hitoko-chan pasti akan membuatkan mahkota bunga untukku, meski pun aku selalu menolaknya. Setelah puas bermain di daratan, kami semua akan melompat ke danau dan berenang bersama ikan-ikan disana. Fuji, temanku yang paling hebat menangkap ikan, selalu berhasil membuat perut kami kenyang dengan ikan-ikan tangkapannya.

Saiko, Hitoko, Fuji…

Mereka semua sudah meninggalkanku.

_Uzushiogakure_ sekarang hanyalah sejarah.

Rumahku telah hilang.

Tempatku berlindung telah musnah.

Tiba-tiba, jantungku berdetak kencang, membuat dadaku terasa pedih. Aku menekan dadaku, mencoba untuk menenangkan debaran yang menjadi-jadi ini, namun debaran ini malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Kenapa hanya aku yang hidup?_

Pertanyaan ini selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

_Kenapa hanya aku yang selamat?_

_Kenapa?_

"Hei,"

Aku tersentak dan semua lamunanku tadi langsung lenyap karena suara itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu anak dari kelasku. Aku menatap wajahnya. Rambutnya pirang, acak-acakkan. Matanya yang biru jernih itu menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Dia anak berwajah seperti cewek yang mau menjadi hokage nanti. _Siapa namanya?_ Aku lupa…

"T-tentu saja, _dattebane_!" aku langsung berteriak. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Aku tersentak ketika mendengar nada suaraku sendiri. Kenapa suaraku bergetar dan lemah begini?

"Habisnya…" cowok itu mengulurkan tangannya. Aku terkejut dan hendak menyingkir darinya, namun entah mengapa, aku hanya bisa terpaku ketika tangannya menyentuh wajahku. "Habisnya, kau… menangis," gumamnya sambil mengusap wajahku, menghapus tetesan air mata yang mengalir tanpa kusadari. "Kau kesakitan?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada cemas.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku menatap matanya yang bewarna biru langit. Dia… adalah orang pertama yang menanyakan keadaanku di _Konohagakure_ ini. Dia orang pertama yang bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Air mataku hendak mengalir lagi, namun aku menahan tangisanku. Aku tidak pernah menangis di depan orang lain.

"Bukan urusanmu!" aku menepis tangannya. "Jangan dekati aku! Kau bukan temanku!" aku langsung melompat pergi dari ayunan itu. Aku menggigit bibir lagi. Aku tidak boleh berteman dengan anak Konoha. Mereka semua adalah musuhku. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus sendiri. Sejak kematian semua orang yang berharga bagiku, aku sudah menutup hatiku rapat-rapat. Tidak akan ada orang yang mau menganggapku sebagai teman disini. Begitu juga dengan anak pirang itu. Setelah kubentak tadi, dia pasti menjauhiku. Dia akan menjadi seperti anak-anak lainnya yang langsung akan menyebarkan cerita yang bukan-bukan tentangku. Dia akan membenciku dan menganggapku sebagai musuh.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Baguslah, aku memang tidak berniat berteman dengan siapa pun.

Sebelum berjalan keluar dari akademi, aku menoleh sekali lagi ke arah ayunan itu. Anak berambut pirang itu masih berdiri disana. Dia menatapku sesaat dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

_Apa yang akan dia katakan?_

Akankah dia menjerit 'bloody habanero' seperti anak-anak lainnya?

"Namaku Minato Namikaze!" serunya, membuat mataku terbelalak. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya? "Sampai jumpa besok, Uzumaki-san! Jangan lupa minum obat ya!" dia berseru sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mataku terbelalak, tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kudengar. Dia… mengingat namaku? Selain itu, dia tidak membenciku? Meski pun aku dengan kasar menepis tangannya tadi?

"B-bodoh!" aku balas menjerit. "Aku sudah bilang kalau ini bukan urusanmu!" setelah menjeritkan kalimat itu, aku langsung berlari keluar dari akademi.

Wajahku panas. Entah karena marah atau karena cuaca panas yang membakar wajahku. Aku berhenti berlari dan bersandar di tembok jalanan sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk mengembalikan irama nafasku.

Wajah cowok berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba muncul di benakku, membuat wajahku bertambah panas. Wajahku memanas bukan karena marah. Bukan karena terbakar matahari juga. Aku menyentuh dadaku yang berdetak kencang.

Perasaan apa ini? Sudah lama sekali sejak aku merasakan perasaan ini.

Aku merasa semangat?

Aku merasa… senang?

_Minato Namikaze._

Dia adalah orang pertama yang namanya kuingat sejak aku pindah ke Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**moga2 para pembaca puas ya sama fic satu ini...**

**mohon maaf kalau ada yg kurang berkenan... :p**

**mind to review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai semuanya!**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah fave, baca, alert sama review crita ini...**

**thnks to... **

**FUYU-YUKI-SHIRO**

**DRAQUILL  
><strong>

**NHL-CHAN  
><strong>

**MINAKUSHI LOVERS**

**REIYKA**

**KITSUNEBI KURO HYUUGA**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**Nah, enjoy the chapter 2!**

**Warning! typo! dont like dont read!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**.**

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

"Siapa nama anak itu?" tanya Naruto, mengerutkan kening. "Dia… dimusuhi kan? Sepertinya dia kesepian…"

"Namanya tidak tertulis di buku diari ini…" gumam Sakura. "Dia hanya menulis umurnya… Dia berumur sepuluh tahun ketika dia menulis di diari ini…" gadis mungil itu terus membolak-balik halaman buku yang usang itu. "Dia juga tidak menulis diari ini secara teratur. Lihat!" Sakura menunjuk tanggal yang tertera di halaman berikutnya. "Waktu sudah berlalu selama sebulan sejak hari itu,"

"Tidak apa, bacakan saja," ujar Naruto. "Aku penasaran akan nasib anak yang membenci Konoha itu, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura mengangguk. Setelah berdehem beberapa kali, dia mulai membuka mulutnya, "Musim panas, tanggal 3…"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku berkali-kali. Kujulurkan lidah dan kutarik nafas melalui mulutku. Dengan sikap tak sabar, aku mengipasi wajahku yang diselimuti keringat ini dengan kedua tanganku. "PANAS!" aku menjerit.

Inilah alasan kedua kenapa aku membenci Konoha. Konoha tidak seperti desaku, dimana masih banyak sekali danau-danau jernih yang bisa kugunakan untuk berenang. "Panas, panas!" aku berguling-guling di lantai rumahku. Kepanasan seakan-akan memakan isi otakku, membuatku tidak bisa berpikir lebih lanjut.

"Berisik, bocah!" seorang wanita gembul yang kira-kira berusia empat puluhan masuk ke kamarku. "Main di luar sana! Kau mengganggu!" bentak wanita yang sekarang menjadi pengawasku itu. "Dasar! Anak yang menyusahkan!" setelah mendengus, dia berjalan pergi sambil mengentakkan kakinya.

Aku beranjak dari lantai ini dan mengerutkan kening. Meski pun wanita itu sekarang menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab atas diriku, tidak pernah sekali pun dia menunjukkan rasa prihatin padaku. Menatap mataku saja nyaris tak pernah.

Aku mendengus dan menatap kamar sempit dengan perabotan yang sederhana ini. Memang, aku hargai kebaikan _Sandaime_ yang bersedia menyediakan rumah dan seorang wali yang bisa menjagaku. Tapi, aku lebih senang tinggal sendiri dibandingkan harus dibenci dan dimarahi setiap hari oleh wanita gembul itu.

"Nah…" aku mendesah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Aku termenung, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku ini. Sekarang, akademi memberi masa istirahat bagi kami semua supaya kami bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian yang akan datang. Aku mendengus lagi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Konoha, salah satu desa terkuat di dunia ninja ini memberi ujian yang super mudah bagi para calon _genin_ mereka.

Aku sudah bisa membuat _bunshin_ ketika umurku masih tiga tahun.

Sambil mendengus lagi, aku membuka jendela dan melesat keluar dari kamar yang pengap ini. Aku melompati atap rumah satu per satu dan melesat tanpa tujuan. Kakiku terus berlari tanpa arah. Aku sengaja membiarkan pikiranku kosong selagi aku berlari. Aku hanya berharap supaya kakiku ini dapat membawaku pergi dari tempat yang sangat kubenci ini.

"Uzumaki-san!"

Seruan itu membuat kakiku berhenti berlari. Aku mengerutkan kening dan menatap sekeliling. "Sialan," gumamku ketika sadar bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana aku berada.

"Uzumaki-san!"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku dua kali itu. Aku memutar kepalaku dan menoleh ke semua arah, mencoba menemukan sumber suara itu.

"Disini! Disini!" suara itu kembali terdengar. Aku mengerutkan kening, mulai merasa kesal karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan sumber suara itu. Aku menengadah dan menatap pohon yang terletak tepat di belakangku. Aku memperhatikan pohon itu dengan lebih teliti. Kalau aku tidak salah, suara itu berasal dari pohon ini. Aku mempertajam pandangan dan mataku melebar ketika aku menatap anak berambut pirang yang sedang duduk dengan santai di dahan pohon. Cowok itu menyeringai semakin lebar ketika dia sadar bahwa aku berhasil menemukannya. "Hai!" serunya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku, ketus. Dia tetap tersenyum meski pun aku bersikap kasar dengannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Uzumaki-san?" tanyanya, melompat dari pohon dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Sedang mengelilingi Konoha?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" aku membalikkan tubuhku, hendak kembali ke rumah tempatku tinggal. Namun, setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, kakiku berhenti bergerak. Aku terpaku secara tiba-tiba dan otakku berhenti berpikir.

"Jangan-jangan…" Minato Namikaze bergumam. "Kau tersesat?"

Darah langsung mendidih di mukaku, membuat mulutku terbungkam. Aku memutar kepala dan hendak membentak ke arahnya, namun kata-kata yang hendak kuucapkan itu langsung lenyap ketika aku melihatnya memegang sebuah bungkusan yang _sangat_ ingin kumiliki sejak musim panas ini.

Bungkusan es krim.

"Kau… Itu…" aku bergumam. Mataku terpaku akan bungkusan bewarna biru cerah itu. "Kau dapat itu darimana?"

"Mmm? Ini?" Minato mengangkat bungkusan es krim itu. "Aku diberi oleh kakek yang tinggal di sana," dia menunjuk ke arah rumah yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. "Kenapa? Kau mau?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan bungkusan itu.

Aku meneguk ludah. Ingin sekali tanganku meraih es krim yang disodorkan olehnya. Keringat yang membasahi wajahku ini memberitahuku untuk cepat-cepat meraih es krim itu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menerima sesuatu dari orang Konoha. Aku meneguk ludah lagi, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"T-tidak perlu!" seruku pada akhirnya. "Aku bisa beli sendiri!"

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menarik ucapanku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak diberi uang oleh wali yang saat ini menjagaku. Dia sudah menyediakan rumah dan makanan untukku. Aku tidak mungkin meminta uang darinya. Aku hanya bisa menatap bungkusan es itu sambil meneguk ludah.

Minato membuka bungkusan itu, membuat mataku terbelalak. Apakah dia akan memakan es itu di depan mataku sendiri? Aku cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhku, ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Lebih baik aku mati kepanasan daripada menyaksikan seseorang menikmati es di depan mataku sendiri.

"Nih!" Minato menyodorkan es krim itu ke arahku, membuatku tersentak. "Hari ini super panas, kan? Wajahmu merah padam begitu," dia menyeringai.

"Hei! Itu kan es krim punyamu! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" aku cepat-cepat menolak. Tapi, Minato hanya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan lengannya yang satu lagi. Mataku terbelalak ketika aku menatap es krim bewarna biru yang sama dengan yang dia hendak berikan untukku.

"Es krimnya bisa dipatahkan menjadi dua," ujarnya. "Jadi, kita bisa makan sama-sama,"

Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap senyumannya itu. "Tapi… aku…"

"Begini saja!" Minato memotongku. "Bagaimana kalau sehabis makan es krim ini kau mengajariku jurus ninja? Anggap saja es krim ini sebagai imbalannya. Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku terdiam dan tanpa kusadari, tanganku sudah bergerak ke arah tangannya. "Oke," gumamku sambil menerima es krim itu.

Minato tertawa dan memasukkan es krim ke dalam mulut. "Kita makan di atas pohon saja. Panas matahari akan tertutup karena daun pohon yang lebat itu." Dia melompat ke atas pohon dan aku mengikutinya. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah duduk di sebelahnya. "Enak?" tanyanya, tersenyum. Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam dan mulai menjulurkan lidahku, mencicipi es krim yang sudah lama kuidam-idamkan ini.

Perasaan tenang memenuhi diriku ketika aku mencicipi es krim ini. Panas yang sejak tadi membara di dalam tubuhku padam seketika. Aku terdiam sambil terus menjilat es krim yang diberikan Minato. Sudah barapa lama, aku tidak menikmati makanan bersama teman.

_Teman?_

Aku menatap anak berwajah cantik yang duduk di sebelahku ini.

_Apakah dia temanku?_

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Minato, membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku terdiam sesaat, tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

_Enak? Menyegarkan? Sejuk?_

Aku tiba-tiba tertawa kencang, membuat Minato tersentak. Kenapa aku harus bingung untuk menjawab? Bukankah dia hanya bertanya apa rasa es krim ini?

"U-Uzumaki-san?" Minato memanggil namaku, mulai bingung.

"Maaf, maaf!" ujarku sambil tersenyum, membuat matanya tiba-tiba melebar ketika melihat senyumanku. "Rasanya manis,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hebat! Jadi, kau sudah bisa menggunakan _kage bunshin_ ketika usiamu delapan tahun?" Minato menatapku dengan kagum, membuatku merasa bangga.

"Tentu saja, _dattebane_!" aku menepuk dadaku. "Aku termasuk pengguna _kage bunshin_ yang paling handal di kalangan semua sepupu yang seumur denganku!"

Mata Minato melebar. "Saudara-saudauramu juga bisa menggunakan _kage bunshin_?"

Aku mengangguk. "Klan Uzumaki memang punya cakra yang sangat besar. Jadi, tidaklah aneh jika aku bisa menggunakan _kage bunshin_," aku menyeringai. "Tapi, meski pun aku mempunyai jumlah cakra yang besar, aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam soal mengendalikan cakra."

"Wajar saja, cakra dalam jumlah banyak susah dikendalikan," ujar Minato.

"Tidak juga sih…" aku mendengus. "Para pemimpin klan Uzumaki sangat hebat dalam mengontrol cakra mereka yang luar biasa itu! Aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti mereka," aku tersenyum. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika sadar kalau Minato terus menatapku tanpa henti sejak tadi. "Kenapa?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Anu…" dia meringis. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum,"

Aku tersentak. "Benarkah?" tanyaku. "Teman-temanku selalu bilang kalau aku tertawa terlalu sering," gumamku sambil memutar-mutar _stick_ es krim yang sudah habis kumakan. "Yah… aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau aku tidak pernah tersenyum lagi sejak datang ke Konoha…"

Kami berdua hanya terdiam sesaat. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Wajah teman-temanku muncul di kepalaku, membuat dadaku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Aku… sedikit banyak mengerti apa perasaanmu…"

Aku menoleh ke arah Minato. "Mengerti?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku," Minato tersenyum pahit. "Mereka melakukan sebuah misi dan keesokan harinya setelah mereka meninggalkan rumah, aku mendapat kabar bahwa mereka sudah tewas,"

"Oh," aku mengangkat kaki dan memeluk lututku. "Pasti perasaan yang kau rasakan saat itu… sangat tidak menyenangkan…"

"Yah, begitulah," dia menyeringai. "Awalnya aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan harus berbuat apa, tapi berkat teman-temanku, aku bisa sedikit terhibur," ujarnya. "Setidaknya, perasaan 'aku tidak sendiri' membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang."

Kami berdua kembali terdiam. Pada saat ini, aku ingin sekali menangis. Aku tahu kalau aku selalu menahan tangisanku di depan orang lain. Tapi, entah mengapa, ketika Minato memberitahu padaku tentang ceritanya ini, aku ingin menangis. Aku tahu, tidak mudah baginya untuk bercerita tentang orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal, namun dia tetap menceritakan hal itu padaku. Apakah dia melakukan ini untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik?

Aku tidak tahu.

"Hei, kau menjawab kalau kau ingin menjadi Hokage di masa depan, kan?" aku bertanya. "Kenapa?"

Minato terdiam sesaat. "Kenapa ya…" dia bergumam. "Aku ingin menjadi Hokage karena aku ingin melindungi semua orang yang ada di Konoha," dia tersenyum. "Aku sadar, bahwa sekarang banyak perang terjadi dan banyak orang yang kita sayangi meninggal karena semua perang itu…" Minato menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Sejak kematian orang tuaku, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi Hokage dan melindungi banyak orang supaya tidak ada lagi orang yang harus terluka," anak berambut pirang jabrik ini tertawa.

Aku menatap Minato lekat-lekat. Cowok ini… benar-benar tulus ingin melindungi sesama. "Sebenarnya," aku mulai membuka mulut. "Ketika _sensei_ bertanya apa mimpiku, aku dengan sengaja menjawab kalau aku ingin menjadi hokage perempuan pertama di Konoha," aku memejamkan mata. "Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak lainnya. Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menjadi Hokage sama sekali," aku menyeringai ke arahnya. "Karena itu, aku akan mendukungmu untuk menjadi Hokage!"

Minato tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapanku. "Terima kasih!" serunya sambil meringis. "Oh ya, ajarkan aku _kage bunshin_ dong!" pintanya, semangat.

"Oke!" aku menyeringai. "Aku akan melatihmu! Lagipula, aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin membantumu untuk meraih impianmu!"

Aku menatap Minato lekat-lekat. Sekilas, aku tidak yakin kalau cowok berwajah cantik seperti dia akan menjadi Hokage. Dia terlihat lemah. Namun, siapa tahu…

"Oh ya, sebentar lagi kita akan menduduki ujian kan? Kau sudah belajar?" tanya Minato. Aku mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diajarkan _sensei_!"

"Kalau begitu, mau kuajarkan?" Minato tersenyum. "Aku ingin kita lulus bersama dan menjadi genin!"

Aku tertawa dan mengangguk. Menjadi _genin_ bersama Minato? Pemikiran itu tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan.

"Ya sudah, ayo latihan sekarang!" aku hendak melompat turun dari pohon. "Oh ya, mulai hari ini panggil aku Kushina saja!"

Minato tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, Kushina!"

Ketika kami berdua turun dari pohon, mataku menangkap sosok dua lelaki bertopeng binatang yang sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak. Aku mengerutkan kening. Sejak aku datang ke Konoha, sering sekali aku dibuntuti oleh orang-orang bertopeng itu.

"Hei, Minato," aku berbisik tanpa menggerakkan bibirku. "Lihat ke belakang secara perlahan-lahan,"

Minato menoleh ke belakang secara hati-hati. Matanya terbelalak ketika dia menatap sosok lelaki yang membuntutiku itu. "ANBU?" desisnya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Mereka itu semacam ninja yang melakukan misi-misi rahasia yang berbahaya," bisik Minato. "Kau tidak akan tahu apa identitas mereka dan misi seperti apa yang mereka lakukan. Yang pasti, ANBU itu sangat misterius,"

Kerutan di keningku semakin mendalam ketika aku mendengar penjelasan Minato. Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka selalu menbuntutiku? Ada urusan apa mereka denganku?

Jika kupikir-pikir lagi, kenapa Konoha dengan sengaja menerimaku? Kenapa aku tidak diserahkan ke tempat lain? Aku masih ingat ketika aku menginjak kaki ke Konoha untuk pertama kali. Para pemimpin Konoha menatapku seakan-akan aku adalah seorang penjahat yang pada akhirnya berhasil mereka tangkap. Mereka tahu bahwa aku baru saja kehilangan semua keluarga dan teman-temaku, namun mereka tidak menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan sedikit pun. Aku memang tidak suka dikasihani, namun tindakan mereka sangatlah tidak normal.

Kenapa aku dikirim ke Konoha?

Kenapa para ninja misterius itu mengawasiku?

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan jawabannya.

"Kushina! Mau berenang dulu sebelum berlatih? Ada danau yang airnya dingin sekali, loh!" Minato berseru sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Aku menatap Minato dan perlahan-lahan, aku balas tersenyum. Anehnya, semua kegusaranku lenyap ketika aku menatap senyuman Minato.

"Danau? Tentu saja aku mau!" aku berseru sambil meraih tangannya, meremas tangannya yang hangat itu.

Pada saat ini, aku hanya ingin melupakan semua kegusaranku dan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman baruku ini. Aku tahu kalau pada saat ini, aku sudah mulai bisa menerima Konoha sebagai rumahku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin Minato adalah sebabnya.

Tetapi, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kegembiraan yang kurasakan ini hanyalah kegembiraan sesaat.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Moga2 para pembaca puas sama crita ini...**

**sori kalau mengecewakan :P**

**mind to review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo para pembaca! :D**

**makasih udah mau baca crita DIARY ini!**

**Sebelumnya, aku mau menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang ada di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Disitu, kutulis kalau Kushina sudah bisa membuat _bunshin_ di usia 3 tahun. Itu memang benar. Dia sudah bisa menguasai jurus _bunshin no jutsu_ di umur 3 tahun.**

**Nah, waktu usianya 8 tahun, Kushina bisa membuat _kage bunshin_. _Bunshin_ dan _kage bunshin_ itu adalah 2 jurus yang berbeda. :)**

**Jadi, maaf buat para pembaca yang kurang paham... Lain kali saya akan buat critanya hati-hati biar nggak ada kesalahpahaman...**

**Oke, saya mau trima kasih sama para pembaca yang udah fav, review, alert sama baca story ini!**

**Thnks to...**

**UCHIHAKAGAMIE**

**RURIPPE NO KIMI**

**FUYU-YUKI-SHIRO**

**RENTON NAMIKAZE**

**REIYKA**

**NHL-CHAN**

**KAZUKI NAMIKAZE**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**WARNING! ALUR CEPAT, TYPO, OOC! DONT LIKE DONT READ, PLEASE!**

**Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**.**

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

Sakura Haruno menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Gadis berumur lima tahun itu sepertinya kelelahan karena harus berusaha membaca kanji yang acak-acakan dan sulit dibaca. "Oke, anak ini berhasil lulus ujian _genin_," ujarnya.

"Hebat juga dia, _dattebayo_!" Naruto menyeringai.

"Itu biasa saja," Sasuke mendengus, membuat Naruto melotot ke arahnya.

"Apa maumu, _teme_?" hardik Naruto.

"Berisik, _dobe_!" Sasuke balas menghardik Naruto, tidak mau kalah.

Sakura menghela nafas ketika kedua sahabatnya mulai berdebat satu sama lain. "Jangan berisik, Naruto! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi!"

"Lho? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan, _dattebayo_?" Naruto mengeluh, tidak terima.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Naruto, Sakura mendekati Sasuke sambil memasang senyum manisnya. "Sasuke-kun, ini bacanya apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lembut, membuat Naruto mengutuk Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke terdiam sambil meneliti tulisan diari itu. "Dia sedang melakukan misi pertamanya sebagai genin," ujar Sasuke sambil mengerutkan kening. "Dia… kecewa karena dia tidak berada dalam satu tim bersama temannya yang berambut pirang itu. Lalu ini…" Sasuke terdiam, tidak bisa membaca lebih lanjut.

"Oke, aku sudah bisa mengerti di bagian berikutnya," Sakura tersenyum puas. "Gadis ini sedang melakukan misi pertama, tapi sesuatu terjadi ketika dia sedang melakukan misinya,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto, penasaran.

"Dia… sepertinya diculik…" gumam Sakura. "Musim gugur, tanggal 14…"

.

.

.

.

.

_Hangat._

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kehangatan bisa menyelubungi tubuhku seperti ini. Semenit yang lalu, kegelapan dan kedinginan masih menyeliputi diriku, membuatku sulit bernafas.

"Kushina,"

Aku mengerang ketika mendengar namaku dipanggil. Siapa yang memanggil namaku itu? Suaranya terdengar familier… Namun, aku tidak bisa membuka mataku meski suara itu memanggilku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka mataku. Namun, aku tidak merasa keberatan dengan fakta kalau mataku tidak bisa terbuka. Aku tidak ingin melihat kenyataan menakutkan yang berada di depan mataku.

"Kushina, buka matamu," suara itu berbisik. "Kau sudah aman."

_Aman?_

Maksudnya, aku sudah aman dari para ninja _Kumogakure_ itu?

Tidak mungkin.

Mereka itu sangat kuat dan mereka menghapus jejak mereka dengan sempurna. Para ANBU yang selalu mengikutiku pun kehilangan jejak mereka. Mungkin… para ANBU itu sudah dibunuh sekarang…

"Kushina," suara itu mengerang. "Ayolah, buka matamu. Jangan membuatku takut seperti ini," suara itu mulai memohon. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan kehangatan yang sama di wajahku. Sebuah tangan yang hangat mengelus wajahku, membuatku ingin tahu siapa pemilik kehangatan ini.

"Uh…" aku mengerang sambil berusaha membuka mataku, namun usahaku sia-sia. Mataku tidak bisa terbuka. Kegelapan masih menyelimuti diriku. "Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku," ujarku, mulai ketakutan.

"Kau ternyata sudah sadar," suara itu terdengar lega. "Sepertinya ninja Kumagakure itu melakukan sesuatu pada matamu supaya kau tidak bisa melihat kemana mereka membawamu," gumamnya. Dia mulai meraba seluruh permukaan wajahku, membuat wajahku terasa panas. "Oke! Aku menemukan segelnya," dia bergumam. "_Kai_!" serunya sambil menyentuh kelopak mataku.

Tiba-tiba, mataku terasa sangat ringan, tidak berat seperti tadi. Aku mulai membuka mataku dan mataku langsung menangkap sosok cowok berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang bersinar-sinar. Senyumnya melebar ketika dia menatap mataku.

"Halo, _violet_," cowok ini terkekeh. "Kau tahu, aku sudah lama sekali menunggu mata _violet_mu itu untuk terbuka,"

Aku menatap cowok yang masih merangkulku ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Minato?" gumamku. "Kau… kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bagaimana dengan ninja yang menculikku itu?" aku menatap sekeliling dengan bingung. Aku hanya bisa melihat pepohonan dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana kami berdua berada sekarang. "Dimana kita?" tanyaku.

"Di dekat perbatasan Konoha. Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari tempatmu disekap," ujarnya dengan suara parau. "Sepertinya para ninja itu masih mencarimu. Lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat yang aman," dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkatku dari tanah, membuatku tersentak. Minato dengan mudah menggendongku, seolah-olah aku hanyalah sekumpulan kapas baginya.

"Minato! Lepas!" aku hendak meronta, wajahku yang sudah merah padam ini memaksaku untuk melepaskan diri darinya. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"

"Tidak bisa," ujarnya. "Kakimu terluka," tanpa banyak bicara lagi, dia melompat tinggi, melesat menuju puncak pohon tertinggi di hutan ini. "Nah," dia tersenyum ketika kakinya menginjak puncak pohon ini. "Seharusnya kita aman disini,"

Angin yang kencang membuat rambut merahku ini berayun. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati sejuknya angin yang menerpa wajahku. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku mendapati Minato yang masih belum memalingkan matanya dari wajahku.

Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahku dan bertanya sesuatu untuk memecahkan keheningan. "Minato, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" aku ingat kalau aku disekap di suatu tempat yang dingin dan gelap. Aku menunggu berhari-hari untuk diselamatkan, namun harapanku mulai pupus ketika tidak ada siapa pun yang menemukanku. Namun, karena suatu hal, aku kehilangan kesadaran dan begitu aku siuman, aku mendapati tubuhku diselimuti kehangatan. Sekarang aku tahu kalau kehangatan itu berasal dari Minato.

"Aku mengikuti jejak yang kau tinggalkan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jejak?" aku mengerutkan kening. "Rambutku ya? Kau berhasil menemukan rambutku?" aku bergumam kagum. Minato tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Tentu saja! Rambutmu langsung menarik perhatianku," ujarnya. "Habisnya, warna rambutmu itu…" dia terdiam dan mengerutkan kening, mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Bagaimana ya?" dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku hanya bisa menyipitkan mata melihatnya.

"Apa? Mau bilang kalau rambutku mengerikan?" tanyaku, ketus.

"Bukan!" Minato cepat-cepat menjawab. "Anu… aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat…" gumamnya. "Terang? Mempesona? Menarik? Mmmm…"

"Apa sih, Minato?" aku berseru, mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Oke! Aku sudah tahu!" dia menyeringai. "Rambutmu itu cantik!"

_Apa?_

"Kau buta?" tanyaku, ketus. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memuji rambutku. "Kau pasti hanya bercanda!"

"Aku serius! Aku selalu merasa seperti ini ketika aku melihat rambutmu!" serunya. "Pertama kali ketika aku bertemu denganmu, rambutmu lah yang menarik perhatianku," dia tersenyum, membuat dadaku berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. "Rambutmu itu adalah rambut terindah yang pernah kulihat,"

Aku terpaku, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kalimat yang Minato ucapkan membuat jantungku berdetak kencang, tidak bisa kukendalikan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah merah padam saat ini. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kurasakan ini. Ini adalah perasaan yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya.

Dadaku berdetak kencang, menulikan telinga. Panas di wajahku menyebar sampai ke telinga.

Mengapa aku tiba-tiba bisa seperti ini?

"Kushina?" Minato memanggilku, membuatku menunduk semakin dalam. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menengadah dan memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Rambutnya yang jabrik itu tertiup angin, mata birunya yang tenang itu menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

Aneh.

Wajah Minato memang masih sama seperti dulu. Cantik seperti cewek dan tak terlihat jantan. Namun, saat ini, wajahnya itu cukup untuk membuat jantungku menggila.

"Hei," panggilku. "Aku… berat tidak?" bisikku, malu.

"Jangan bertanya kalau seolah-olah badanmu sebesar Choza, Kushina," dia tertawa. Aku membayangkan cowok berukuran raksasa dari klan Akimichi itu dan ikut tertawa. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menyenderkan kepalaku ke bahu Minato.

"Minato, kau… berubah," bisikku sambil memejamkan mata lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Minato sambil menggerakkan kakinya, melesat pergi dari hutan ini.

"Ehm…" aku bergumam tanpa membuka mataku. Pada saat ini, aku merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa di dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak lagi cemas akan apa-apa. Aku tidak lagi ketakutan. _Kenapa ya?_ "Kau… lebih mirip laki-laki sekarang…" gumamku sambil menguap. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa lelah sekali.

Minato tertawa perlahan. "Aku memang laki-laki," ujarnya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu setelah itu, namun telingaku sudah tidak bisa menangkap suaranya lagi. Samar-samar, aku mendengar tawa Minato dan di detik kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat mendarat di kepalaku.

Rasanya seperti sebuah… kecupan?

"Tidurlah, Kushina…" bisikan Minato yang lembut membuatku terlelap sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terpaku, menatap sepasang mata _violet_ yang tajam. "Aneh…" gumamku sambil menyentuh bayangan mataku yang terpantul oleh kaca. Aku menatap rambut merahku yang panjang dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah memilin-milin rambutku. "Super aneh…" gumamku. Aku melepaskan rambutku dan kembali menatap bayanganku dari kaca yang menempel di dinding kamarku ini. Sambil mengerutkan kening, aku menyentuh kepalaku untuk sekian kalinya. "Hmm, apakah disini?" gumamku sambil menyentuh ubun-ubunku. "Mmm, sepertinya tidak…" gumamku lagi. "Ataukah disini?" aku menyentuh pelipisku. Sebelum aku terlelap di pelukan Minato, aku merasakan sebuah kecupan di kepalaku. Apakah hal itu hanya mimpi?

Aku menyentuh kepalaku lagi, mencoba mengingat dimana Minato mengecupku.

"Sepertinya aku hanya mimpi…" gumamku.

"Kushina-chan, kau sedang apa?"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang lemah dan serak itu. Dikuasai oleh rasa panik dan malu, aku membalikkan tubuhku secara tiba-tiba, membuatku terjatuh dari kursi. "Aduh!" aku menjerit kesakitan. Melihatku yang seperti ini, orang yang memanggilku tadi terkekeh. Dia berjalan perlahan, hendak mendekatiku, namun aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Mito-sama! Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk datang ke kamarku!" aku dengan panik menuntun wanita berkimono yang memiliki tanda berbentuk permata di dahinya. Aku mendudukkan wanita yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki ini di ranjangku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kushina-chan," dia menyentuh tanganku dengan tangannya yang sudah keriput dan bergetar. "Aku datang kesini untuk melihat keadaanmu. Kau baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang berat…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarku sambil berlutut di depan wanita berambut panjang ini. "Jutru akulah yang mencemaskan kondisi Mito-sama, _dattebane_!" ujarku dengan nada panik. Mito Uzumaki hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan mulai mengusap kepalaku.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau menyukai kamar barumu ini?" tanyanya. Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan wanita yang berusia delapan puluh tahunan ini. Aku tahu kalau dia hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun tidak mungkin aku menjawab 'tidak' untuk pertanyaannya.

"Aku sangat menyukai kamar ini," ujarku sambil menatap sekeliling. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku sangat terkejut ketika _sandaime_ memberitahuku bahwa Mito Uzumaki–istri dari hokage pertama, sekaligus anggota klan Uzumaki yang masih hidup–mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama dengannya. Tentu saja aku langsung menerima tawaran itu. Nama Mito Uzumaki memang sangat terkenal di desaku dan secara tidak langsung aku menghormatinya.

"Baguslah," senyumnya melebar, membuatku ikut tersenyum juga. "Tadi kulihat kalau kau sedang bercermin? Apakah kau sudah mulai memperhatikan kecantikan?" Mito terkekeh, membuat wajahku merona.

"Bukan… aku hanya… penasaran saja..." gumamku sambil memainkan rambutku. "Habisnya… Minato tiba-tiba bilang kalau rambutku ini… cantik?" pernyataanku itu lebih mirip dengan pertanyaan. Aku sendiri masih bingung sampai sekarang. Minato memang berkata seperti itu atau aku yang sedang bermimpi? "Mito-sama! Mito-sama!" aku tiba-tiba menggoyangkan tangannya dengan semangat. "Minato yang menyelamatkanku, lho! Dia tiba-tiba jadi kuat sekali! Dia sadar kalau aku meninggalkan jejak dan dia berhasil menyelamatkanku! ANBU saja tidak berhasil menemukanku! Minato hebat sekali, ya!" aku mulai berceloteh dengan semangat, membuat senyum Mito melebar.

"Kau akrab sekali dengan anak itu," ujarnya. "Baguslah, akhirnya kau punya teman," Mito mulai membelai rambutku lagi. Aku menyeringai dan mengangguk.

"Iya! Aku suka sekali sama Minato! Dia baik! Dia pernah memberiku es krim!" ujarku, senang. Aku ingin bercerita tentang Minato lagi, namun ucapanku terhenti ketika aku menatap Mito yang mulai terbatuk-batuk. "Mito-sama! Kau tak apa-apa?" aku bertanya, panik. Mito tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Wajahnya menampakkan raut wajah kesakitan dan tangannya perlahan-lahan menyentuh perutnya. Mataku terbelalak dan tanpa kusadari, amarah mulai melanda di tubuhku.

"_Kyuubi_ sialan itu, ya!" aku menggeram, namun setelah melihat raut kesakitan di wajah Mito, amarahku lenyap dan digantikan oleh kepanikan. Aku langsung menyentuh perut Mito. "Mito-sama! Gunakan cakraku untuk menahan cakra Kyuubi itu!" seruku, panik. Dengan tangan bergetar, Mito menyentuh tanganku dan aku melihat cakra kebiru-biruan merembes keluar dari tanganku. Aku merasakan gejolak di tubuhku seiring dengan banyaknya cakra yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhku, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak keberatan cakraku terkuras, asalkan Mito dapat bertahan dari cakra _kyuubi_ yang mengganaskan itu. Setelah menerima cakra dariku, raut kesakitan di wajah Mito perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Aku tidak mungkin… bertahan lagi," bisiknya, lirih. Mataku terbelalak dan dadaku berdetak kencang ketika aku mendengar kalimat itu.

"Jangan begitu, Mito-sama! Kau pasti selamat!" aku berseru dengan panik. "Jangan kalah dengan _kyuubi_ itu!" air mataku nyaris menetes ketika aku menatap Mito yang hanya menggeleng pelan. "Jangan menyerah!" aku meraung dan tangisku meledak. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi!"

Mito terdiam dan membiarkan aku membenamkan tangisanku di pangkuannya. "Kushina…" bisiknya, mulai mengusap kepalaku lagi. "Bukanlah aku yang harus kau tangisi… melainkan dirimu sendiri…" bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Aku terisak ketika mendengar ucapannya. Ternyata hal yang selama ini kutakutkan akan terjadi.

Monster yang telah bersarang di dalam tubuh Mito akan dipindahkan ke tubuhku.

Aku sendiri hanya bisa terpaku ketika aku mendengar _sandaime_ menjelaskan alasan kenapa aku dibawa ke Konoha. Pada saat itu, ketakutan menguasaiku, membuatku ingin memberontak dan kabur dari tempat ini. Namun, kebaikan dan kelembutan yang Mito berikan padaku membuatku mulai menerima hal itu sedikit demi sedikit. Akan tetapi…

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan monster itu pindah ke tubuhku!" aku menjerit. Aku tidak takut dengan kyuubi. Aku tahu bahwa jika monster itu dipindahkan dari tubuh Mito, maka wanita yang kuhormati dan kusayangi itu akan meninggal. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!" aku meraung, tangisanku semakin parah. "Aku akan menyerahkan seluruh cakraku untukmu, Mito-sama! Karena itu… karena itu…" suaraku menghilang, ditelan oleh tangisan.

"Kushina… kau sendiri tahu kalau aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan," dia tersenyum, seakan-akan penderitaan yang dia hadapi sama sekali bukan apa-apa baginya. "Sebelum hari dimana aku harus meninggalkanmu tiba, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu," dia menyentuh daguku, mendongakkan wajahku sehingga sekarang mata kami berdua bertemu. "Meski pun ada seekor monster di dalam tubuhmu, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi monster, Kushina. Tidak akan pernah," bisiknya sambil tersenyum. "Karena, kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Kyuubi…" dia menyentuh dadanya dan perlahan-lahan, tangannya menyentuh dadaku. "Kau mempunyai hati yang mampu mencintai orang lain…" dia tersenyum lembut, membuat air mataku mengalir semakin deras. "Perasaan itu akan membuatmu bertahan dan kyuubi tidak akan pernah bisa menguasai dirimu…"

Aku terisak dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah melingkarkan lenganku di tubuh Mito. "Aku tidak akan kalah! Aku janji, _dattebane_! A-aku janji!"

Mito balas memelukku, meski pun pelukannya tidak erat, kehangatannya menyebar di tubuhku, membuat air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

_Kenapa?_

Padahal pada akhirnya aku mulai menganggap Konoha sebagai rumahku.

Padahal aku sudah menemukan orang-orang yang kusayangi.

_Kenapa hal ini terjadi?_

Aku masih ingin terus bersama wanita ini.

Apakah permintaan sederhana itu mustahil untuk dikabulkan?

"Mito-sama," sebuah ketukan di pintu membuatku tersentak. Aku cepat-cepat mengusap air mataku dan lenganku memeluk Mito semakin erat. Aku mengenal suara yang ada di balik pintu itu. Aku _membenci_ suara berat dan dingin itu sejak pertama kali aku tiba di Konoha. Pintu kamarku terbuka dan masuklah lelaki berkimono hitam yang didampingi oleh dua orang ANBU. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, namun lelaki itu hanya melirik ke arahku sesaat dan langsung berjalan menuju Mito. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya, namun kita harus merencanakan tanggal untuk pemindahan _kyuubi_," ujarnya pada Mito.

"Mito-sama sedang kesakitan!" aku menjerit sambil mencengkram lengan kimono Mito, hendak melindunginya dari lelaki keji ini. "Biarkan dia istirahat!"

"Sikapmu sungguh lancang, Kushina Uzumaki," dia menatapku dengan tajam, membuatku mendelik ke arahnya.

"Oh ya! Ayo lawan aku kalau berani!" aku menggeram dan tanpa kusadari, cakra kebiru-biruan mulai memenuhi diriku. Mata Danzo melebar sesaat ketika dia melihat jumlah cakra yang luar biasa di sekeliling tubuhku ini.

"Kushina, kuasai cakra-mu," suara lembut Mito membuat cakraku yang meluap-luap ini meredup. "Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Danzo, aku pasti akan hadir di rapat itu. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku sampai kesini,"

Danzo Shimura mengangguk dan tiba-tiba, dia menoleh ke arahku. "Kushina Uzumaki, ikut bersamaku ke ruangan Hokage. Ada orang penting yang ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Aku masih mendelik ke arahnya, namun Mito menyentuh lenganku dengan pelan, menyuruhku untuk mengikuti Danzo. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan mengikuti lelaki yang sangat kubenci ini.

"Hokage-sama, Kushina Uzumaki ada disini," Danzo menuntunku masuk ke ruangan hokage. Aku menghela nafas lega ketika aku menatap wajah ramah Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dengan langkah kaki yang lebar, aku langsung berdiri di depannya. Sandaime menatap mataku yang memerah karena baru saja menangis. Wajahnya menampakkan keprihatinan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tanpa ragu, aku langsung berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Danzo, biarkan Kushina istirahat sebentar," ujarnya sambil menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut, membuatku nyaris menangis lagi. "Dia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang cukup berat…"

"Tidak bisa," ujar lelaki yang kubenci itu dengan tegas. "Sebentar lagi, Genji Uzumaki akan tiba disini."

Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar nama lelaki yang terkenal di klan Uzumaki itu. Lelaki itu memang bukan anak ketua klan Uzumaki, namun dia punya potensi yang besar untuk menjadi salah satu pemimpin di klan Uzumaki. Teman-temanku sangat mengaguminya.

"Jadi dia benar-benar akan tiba?" Sandaime menghela nafas. "Dia masih belum mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil Kushina sebagai tunangannya?"

_Apa?_

"Tunangan?" gumamku. Di saat yang sama, pintu kantor hokage terbuka dan seorang lelaki jangkung dengan mata kecoklatan dan rambut hitam memasuki ruangan. Lelaki yang berusia dua puluh tahun itu mengenakan pelindung kepala konoha.

"Salam, hokage-sama," dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke arah Sandaime. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku. "Hai, Kushina-chan," dia tersenyum ramah. "Kau masih mengingatku?"

"G-Genji-niichan?" aku hanya bisa melongo menatap senyumannya. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya. Aku ingat, dialah yang dulu mengajariku _kage bunshin_. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menatap sandaime dengan ragu-ragu, namun dia mengangguk, mengijinkan aku untuk berjalan mendekati lelaki yang kuhormati ini.

"Aku senang sekali kau masih hidup, Kushina-chan," dia menghela nafas lega dan tiba-tiba lengannya yang kekar itu memeluk tubuhku, membuatku terperanjat. "Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi,"

Aku hanya bisa terpaku mendengar ucapannya. Apa maksudnya?

"Genji Uzumaki-san sudah membeli sebuah rumah di Konoha dan dia akan bekerja di Konoha sambil membangun kembali klan Uzumaki," ujar Danzo. "Kushina Uzumaki akan tinggal di rumah tersebut bersama dengannya untuk membangun kembali klan Uzumaki."

_Membangun klan Uzumaki?_

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Danzo. Bagaimana caranya membangun kembali klan Uzumaki?

Genji sadar bahwa aku kebingungan. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepalaku. "Kau akan menjadi istriku, Kushina-chan. Anak-anak kita nanti akan menjadi anggota klan Uzumaki yang baru," dia menundukkan kepala dan mengecup dahiku. "Kau senang, kan? Klan Uzumaki akan tetap hidup dan keturunan kita akan terus mempunyai cakra yang spesial. Ayah dan ibumu pasti akan bangga terhadapmu, Kushina-chan,"

Aku masih terpaku, tidak memahami maksud ucapan Genji sepenuhnya. "Anu… apakah itu artinya kalau nanti aku akan menjadi istrimu?" tanyaku, bingung. Lelaki tampan di depanku ini mengangguk. "T-tapi aku masih berusia sepuluh tahun!" aku berseru kencang. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melahirkan anak? Prosesnya saja aku tidak tahu!

"Betul kata Kushina, Genji-san," ujar Sarutobi. "Kushina masih berusia sepuluh tahun dan dia masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya. Anda tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menjadikan Kushina istri anda," ujar Sarutobi, tegas. Aku menatap hokage ketiga itu dengan tatapan lega.

"Umur bukanlah masalah. Genji Uzumaki akan menjaga Kushina sampai ketika umurnya cukup untuk melahirkan anak," ujar Danzo. "Jadi, bagaimana, Sandaime? Bukanlah ini cara yang aman untuk melindungi Kushina dari tangan desa lain yang menginginkan kekuatan kyuubi? Anda tidak perlu memberinya misi-misi lagi. Biarkan dia tinggal di rumah bersama Genji-san. Kehidupan Kushina akan terjamin,"

Tidak perlu memberiku misi-misi lagi?

Apakah itu artinya kalau aku akan berhenti menjadi shinobi?

"Tentu saja," Genji tersenyum. "Aku sempat panik ketika mendengar bahwa Kushina-ku yang beharga ini diculik. Aku akan menjaganya dan tidak akan membiarkannya keluar dari Konoha lagi," dia tertawa.

_Tidak akan keluar dari Konoha lagi?_

_Aku... akan disekap di Konoha?_

"Jadi, bagaimana hokage-sama? Apakah kau setuju dengan hal ini? Membiarkan Kushina tinggal bersamaku dan menjadi tunanganku?"

Sebelum Sarutobi sempat memberi jawaban, kedua tanganku mendorong tubuh Genji, membuatnya nyaris terjatuh. Aku menerobos keluar dari pintu yang terbuka dan berlari sekencangnya, mengabaikan teriakan Genji dan Danzo. Aku terus berlari, tanpa arah. Ketakutan seakan-akan menghantuiku, membuatku kehilangan jalan pikiranku. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang melintas di kepalaku.

_Aku harus kabur._

Namun, aku tidak tahu harus kabur kemana.

Aku tidak tahu harus bersembunyi dimana.

Para ANBU akan dengan mudah mengejarku. Dan aku akan tertangkap tidak lama lagi. Setelah itu, aku akan dipaksa menikah dengan Genji. Aku akan ditahan di rumahnya dan jabatanku sebagai shinobi akan dilepas.

Air mata ketakutan mulai menetes, membasahi wajahku.

_Tidak! Aku tidak mau!_

Aku menjerit kencang di dalam hatiku.

_Tolong! Siapa saja, tolong aku! Tolong…_

"Aduh!"

Aku menubruk seseorang, membuat tubuhku terpelanting. Aku memejamkan mataku dengan erat, menahan rasa sakit di punggungku ini. "Aduduh… Lho? Kushina? Kau juga ada di kantor hokage ya?" suara yang sangat ingin kudengar memanggil namaku. "Kenapa kau berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti itu?" Minato Namikaze tertawa. Aku menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, tidak mempercayai pandanganku sendiri. Mengapa selalu Minato yang muncul di depanku disaat aku membutuhkan pertolongan? "Kau kenapa?" dia tersentak ketika menatap raut wajahku yang berantakan. Air mata mengalir deras dari mataku, rambutku acak-acakan, tubuhku bergetar oleh ketakutan. "Kau kenapa, Kushina?" dia cepat-cepat membantuku berdiri. Aku meremas tangannya dengan kedua tanganku yang bergetar.

"M-Minato…" aku menggumamkan namanya. "Minato, Minato, Minato, Mina.."

Tiba-tiba, tangan Minato yang hangat mengelus kepalaku, membuat kepanikanku menghilang. "Aku disini, Kushina. Aku disini," dia menatapku dengan prihatin. Di detik kemudian, tangisku kembali meledak. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekeliling lehernya dan menangis sekuat tenaga. "Kau kenapa, Kushina?" tanya Minato, mulai panik. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mulutku seakan-akan terkunci rapat.

"Kushina-chan!" jeritan Genji membuatku tersentak. Tanpa sadar, aku mempererat pelukanku, membuat Minato tersentak kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Genji berlari ke arahku dan menarik lenganku dari Minato. "Siapa anak ini?" dia menatap Minato dengan tatapan berapi-api, membuat Minato terbelalak, kaget. Minato hendak menjawab, namun setelah melihat raut wajahku yang ketakutan, dia mulai mendelik ke arah Genji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kushina?" tanyanya, garang. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Kushina ketakutan seperti itu!"

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah!" Genji membentak. Dia mengabaikan Minato dan langsung berjongkok di depanku sehingga tinggi kami berdua sejajar. "Kushina-chan, kau membenciku?" tanyanya, dengan nada lembut. Aku hanya menggeleng dengan pelan. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau lari ketakutan?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh wajahku.

"A-a-aku tidak mau berhenti menjadi shinobi!" isakku. "A-aku juga tidak mau menikah! Aku tidak mau dikurung di rumah! A-aku masih mau bermain bersama temanku!" aku berteriak.

_Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Minato._

"Tidak bisa," jawabnya dengan nada lembut. "Coba kau pikir, bukankah sudah kewajiban kita untuk meneruskan klan Uzumaki? Kau mau mengecewakan anggota klan Uzumaki yang sudah tewas? Kau mau mengecewakan arwah ayah dan ibumu?"

Mataku terbelalak dan aku menggeleng ketakutan. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat klan Uzumaki bangga!"

"Anak baik," dia memuji dan mulai menciumi keningku lagi, membuat mata Minato melebar. "Kita hanyalah satu-satunya anggota klan yang masih bisa meneruskan klan ini. Kita berdua bisa membuat bangga semua arwah-arwah anggota klan Uzumaki," bisiknya dengan lembut. "Jadi, apa pun yang terjadi, kau harus menjadi tunanganku, oke?"

Merasa putus asa dan tidak ada pilihan lain, aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Anak baik," dia memuji lagi. "Ayah dan ibumu pasti bangga padamu," setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia mengangkat daguku dan tiba-tiba, bibirnya menempel di bibirku, membuat dadaku berhenti berdetak.

Aku yang masih sepuluh tahun ini sama sekali tidak mengerti apa artinya ciuman. Aku sering melihat Ibu menciumi Ayah dan aku hanya bisa melihat kebahagiaan di wajah mereka ketika mereka menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Di mataku, ciuman itu membahagiakan. Namun, di detik ketika Genji menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku, hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas di kepalaku.

_Menjijikkan._

"Ayo, kita pergi," Genji beranjak dan menggandeng tanganku. "Kita harus mendapatkan ijin dari hokage-sama sebelum kita menikah," dia menarik tubuhku yang kaku ini. Masih tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, aku mulai berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kushina!"

Aku memutar kepalaku dan menatap Minato. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan terluka. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud tatapannya itu. Aku ingin berlari ke arahnya dan bertanya mengapa dia menatapku seperti itu. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih padanya karena dia sudah menolongku sejak aku mengenalnya. Namun, keinginanku itu sama sekali tidak terwujud karena itulah saat dimana aku menatap Minato Namikaze untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**bagaimana pendapat para pembaca? moga2 chapter ini ngak mengecewakan... :p**

**kalau ada pertanyaan, PM aku aja :)**

**sori kalau ada yang kurang berkenan...**

**makasih karena udah baca! :D**

**mind to review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo semuanya!**

**makasih buat semua yang udah fave, review, alert, sama baca crita ini!**

**thnks to...**

**YOI YOKO  
><strong>

**RURIPPE NO KIMI**

**FUYU-YUKI-SHIRO**

**RENTON NAMIKAZE**

**MINAKUSHI LOVERS  
><strong>

**NHL-CHAN**

**KAZUKI NAMIKAZE**

**KITSUNEBI KURO HYUUGA  
><strong>

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**WARNING! TYPO! OOC! ALUR CEPAT! DONT READ IF U DONT LIKE!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**.**

.

.

.

.

"Siapa sih Genji sialan itu!" Naruto menjerit, membuat Sasuke langsung mendelik ke arah teman-tapi-musuh-nya itu.

"_Dobe_, tempat ini masih perpustakaan," dia mengingatkan, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Sasuke.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto!" Sakura tiba-tiba mengacungkan tinjunya. "Kalau saja Genji ini ada di depan mataku pasti sudah kuhajar dia, _syanaroo_!" geramnya. "Kan kasihan anak ini…" gumam Sakura sambil mengelus permukaan buku diari yang ada di pangkuannya. "Lihat! Disini ditulis kalau sejak hari itu, dia benar-benar dikurung di rumah Genji! Dia bahkan tidak diijinkan berlatih jurus shinobi!"

Naruto menggeram marah. "Akan kubunuh si Genji, _dattebayo_!"

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus ketika kedua sahabatnya itu mulai mengutuk Genji Uzumaki. Dia meraih diari yang ada di tangan Sakura dan mulai membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut. "Mmm? Dia sudah tidak pernah menulis diari sejak hari itu?" gumam Sasuke. Sakura terkejut dan cepat-cepat meneliti diari tersebut.

"Benar juga… sepertinya ketika dia pindah rumah dia meninggalkan diari ini di rumah lamanya sehingga dia tidak bisa menulis lagi," ujar Sakura. "Oh! Dia mulai menulis diari ini setelah enam tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu!"

"Enam tahun?" Naruto tersentak. "Jadi selama enam tahun dia terus dikurung di dalam rumah itu?"

"Iya. Rumah itu dipasangi _kekkai_ sehingga dia tidak bisa keluar dari rumah," gumam Sakura. "Oke! Aku akan membacakan kejadian berikutnya. Musim gugur–"

"Tunggu!" Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan Sakura. "Aku ingin ke toilet dulu," dia meringis. "Jangan dibacakan dulu, ya! Tunggu sampai aku kembali!" Naruto langsung melesat menuju toilet.

"Dasar!" Sakura mendengus. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Dia hanya mengerutkan kening sambil membolak-balik buku yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Sakura, nama 'Minato' banyak sekali muncul di diari ini," gumam Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan orang ini _yondaime_…"

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Dia cepat-cepat membaca isi diari itu lagi. "Oh iya juga… Mata biru, rambut pirang jabrik…" ujar Sakura, terkejut. Gadis cerdas itu menatap Sasuke sambil melongo. "Astaga… ini memang ayah Naruto…"

"Berarti… kalau dugaanku benar…" Sasuke menyentuh buku diari itu. "Buku diari ini milik Kushina Namikaze, ibu Naruto,"

Mata Sakura melebar. "Iya juga! Mata violet dan rambut merah seperti darah! Buku diari ini milik Bibi Kushina!" Sakura menjerit.

Sasuke mengangguk, puas akan analisanya. Bocah berumur lima tahun itu memang sangat cerdas, begitu pula dengan Sakura. "Tapi… aku ragu kalau Naruto sadar bahwa diari ini milik ibunya," gumam Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas dan mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu, kita jangan beritahu Naruto dulu. Bisa-bisa dia menjerit tak karuan dan langsung berlari ke tempat ibunya…" gumam Sasuke. "Kalau dia sudah melakukan itu, besar kemungkinan kita tidak bisa membaca diari ini lagi,"

"Aku setuju," jawab Sakura, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin membaca diari ini sampai selesai!" gadis itu meringis. Dia tahu bahwa membaca diari orang lain itu tindakan yang tidak sopan, tapi dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada bibi yang sangat dia senangi itu. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana cara ayah dan ibu Naruto dapat bersatu. "Oke, Naruto sudah kembali," Sakura menoleh ke arah bocah pirang yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Sasuke menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya dan Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe! Ayo! Mulai ceritanya, _dattebayo_!" Naruto meringis sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sesuai dugaan Sasuke, Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa diari itu milik ibunya. Bocah polos ini juga sepertinya masih belum sadar kalau 'Minato' yang ada di dalam diari ini adalah ayahnya. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu tersenyum geli dan mulai membuka halaman baru.

"Musim gugur, tanggal 23…"

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk sekian kalinya, aku menyentuh pintu yang mengekangku selama enam tahun ini. Tepat ketika jariku menyentuh ganggang pintu, aliran listrik menjalar ke tubuhku. Aku terdiam, menatap pintu ini dengan tatapan hampa. Aku ingin menyentuh lenganku dan memastikan kalau lenganku baik-baik saja setelah menerima aliran listrik yang cukup kuat itu. Namun, sepertinya tubuhku sudah mati rasa akan rasa sakit ini. Bukan hanya tubuhku, hatiku juga sepertinya sudah mati tanpa kusadari.

"Kushina-sama!" salah satu pelayan di rumah Genji ini mendekatiku dengan tatapan cemas. Gadis yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dariku ini langsung meraih lenganku dan membimbingku kembali ke dalam kamarku. "Kushina-sama! Kenapa anda masih mencoba untuk menyentuh pintu keluar? Bukankah anda sudah tahu kalau pintu itu telah dipasangi_ kekkai_ untuk menahanmu keluar dari rumah ini?" Midori mengusap lenganku yang masih mati rasa.

"Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas?" tanyaku dengan nada datar. "Aku menyentuh pintu itu karena Itu adalah _pintu keluar_,"

"Kushina-sama…" Midori menatapku dengan tatapan prihatin. "Maafkan saya… seandainya saya bisa berbuat sesuatu…" dia menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai menggenang. Aku tersentak menatapnya yang nyaris menangis ini. Aku cepat-cepat tersenyum dan menyentuh lengannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Sungguh!" aku memaksakan sebuah tawa. Semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah ini memperlakukanku dengan dingin. Hanya Midori-lah yang mau menemaniku dan menjadi temanku selama enam tahun ini. Aku tidak mungkin membuat sahabatku ini menangis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, oke?"

Midori masih menatapku dengan tatapan terluka. "Tapi… saya tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Kushina-sama," dia mengusap matanya. "Selama enam tahun dikurung di rumah ini karena suatu penyakit supaya penyakit itu tidak menyebar ke tempat orang lain…"

Aku terdiam. Ingin sekali aku menjawab 'bukan penyakit tapi _kyuubi_'. Sayangnya, kenyataan bahwa sekarang kyuubi ada di dalam tubuhku ini adalah rahasia besar. Rumah ini dipasang kekkai khusus untuk mengekangku. Kekkai itu dapat mendeteksi cakra-ku sehingga hanya aku yang tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini. Danzo beranggapan bahwa _monster_ sepertiku sangat berbahaya jika aku keluyuran keluar. Selain itu, dengan adanya kekkai ini, orang dari luar tidak bisa merasakan cakra-ku. Jadi, aku tidak akan diculik lagi.

Tapi tentu saja, tidak ada seorang pun di rumah ini yang mau mendekatiku setelah rumor palsu yang menyatakan kalau aku terkena sebuah penyakit yang ganas. Itu hanyalah sebuah alasan palsu yang digunakan untuk mengekangku disini. Aku menatap Midori dan tersenyum simpul. Hanya dialah yang berani mendekatiku meski pun ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa aku terkena penyakit ganas.

"Tenang saja, Kushina-sama. Penyakit anda pasti sembuh," dia tersenyum sambil menyentuh tanganku. "Setelah itu, anda bisa keluar dari rumah ini," Aku tersenyum kaku mendengar kalimat yang sudah kudengar selama enam tahun ini.

"Aku tidak akan sembuh," ujarku. "Aku juga tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini untuk selamanya,"

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku sudah mulai menyerah untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Aku ingat bahwa dulu aku sangat marah akan rumor palsu dan perilaku yang kuterima di rumah ini. Aku mencoba setiap hari untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Aku mencoba tanpa henti. Namun, sepertinya aku mulai menyerah karena kegagalan yang menghantamku setiap kali aku mencoba.

Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku tidak diajari jurus-jurus ninja. Aku dikurung di rumah ini selama enam tahun. Semua orang takut padaku dan menghindariku. Genji, calon suamiku sendiri tidak pernah lagi menengokku. Dia selalu bepergian karena pekerjaan. Aku tahu bahwa dia mulai merasa takut padaku sejak adanya kyuubi di dalam tubuhku ini. Aku bisa merasakan ketakutan dari sorot matanya setiap kali dia menatapku.

"Jangan menyerah, Kushina-sama," Midori menyemangatiku untuk sekian kalinya. "Anda harus berusaha untuk sembuh supaya anda bisa keluar dari rumah ini,"

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Midori, aku sudah menyerah untuk mencoba keluar," ujarku. "Selain itu, aku tidak punya alasan untuk keluar. Tidak ada seorang pun di luar sana yang mengharapkan kedatangan diriku,"

Midori kembali menatapku dengan tatapan terluka. Dia ingin berkata sesuatu lagi, namun dia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. "Oh iya, Kushina-sama! Saya baru ingat kalau saya punya sesuatu untuk anda," dia tersenyum lebar sambil meraih sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ini punya anda, kan?" dia menyodorkan sebuah buku dengan warna merah tua. "Saya menemukan ini di rumah mendiang Mito-sama,"

Aku menatap buku yang ada di tangan Midori dengan tatapan kosong. "Ini…" aku meraih buku itu. "Ini… buku diariku," gumamku.

"Anda pernah bilang dulu kalau anda pernah menulis diari, tapi sejak kedatangan anda disini anda tidak pernah lagi menulis. Apakah karena buku itu tidak ada?" tanya Midori sambil tersenyum.

Aku masih terdiam. Buku ini… seakan-akan membawa kenangan tersendiri bagiku. Sosokku ketika masih berusia sepuluh tahun perlahan-lahan memenuhi diriku. Pelan-pelan, aku membuka halaman pertama buku ini. Aku tersenyum geli menatap tulisan acak-acakan di dalam buku ini. Aku membaca tulisan di buku itu dan tersenyum lagi ketika ingat kalau dulu aku pernah dipanggil dengan nama panggilan 'tomat' dan 'bloody habanero'. Aku tertawa ketika mengingat bagaimana aku menghajar anak-anak yang menjahiliku. Aku menyentuh tangan Midori, hendak menceritakan masa kecilku.

"Kau tahu, Midori, dulu aku…" tiba-tiba, ucapanku terhenti ketika mataku menangkap sebuah kanji di dalam buku diari itu.

"Kushina-sama?" Midori memanggilku, bingung. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Aku hanya menatap kanji yang ada di diari itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oh iya… dulu aku mengenalnya," gumamku. "Kenapa aku bisa melupakan dia?" aku tersenyum pahit dan tanpa sadar, air mataku sudah meluncur begitu saja.

"Kushina-sama?" Midori menggoncangkan bahuku dengan panik. "Anda kenapa? Anda kesakitan?"

Aku terisak dan menggeleng dengan cepat. Tentu saja Midori menjadi panik ketika melihatku menangis. Aku tidak pernah menangis di depannya. Selain itu, aku juga tidak pernah menangis meski pun sudah menderita selama enam tahun ini. Aku sendiri terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa air mataku mengalir begitu aku menatap namanya yang tertera di dalam diariku.

"Minato…" bisikku dengan bibir yang bergetar. "Minato…"

"Kushina-sama?"

_Selamatkan aku…_

.

.

.

.

.

Midori menatapku dengan mata bersinar-sinar. "Lalu? Lalu?"

"Dia bilang kalau rambutku cantik…" aku tersenyum simpul dan jeritan girang Midori langsung bergema di dalam kamarku ini.

"Aduh, indahnya masa muda!" jeritnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Cara dia bicara seakan-akan dia sudah nenek-nenek saja…

"Dia pasti hanya bercanda pada saat itu," gumamku, malu. "Selain itu, kami kan masih berumur sepuluh tahun pada saat itu," aku mendengus. "Masih polos…"

"Kushina-sama!" Midori memotongku. "Jangan meremehkan pujian dari laki-laki," ujarnya, tegas. "Menurutku, dia menyukai anda!"

"Aku juga menyukainya," ujarku, santai. Midori melongo mendengar jawabanku.

"Bukan itu maksudku…" dia cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Maksudnya, bukan menyukai sebagai teman, tapi lebih dari teman,"

Aku terpaku mendengar ucapannya. "Mana ada hal seperti itu? Kalau suka ya suka. Memangnya ada suka yang lebih dari teman?"

Midori kembali melongo. "Astaga… inilah dampak negatif dari pengasingan selama enam tahun! Anda sama sekali tidak mengerti hubungan antara pria dan wanita!" dia mengeluh. "Begini, Kushina-sama. Rasa suka yang melebihi teman itu…" ucapannya terputus. "Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya?"

Aku tertawa melihat sahabatku ini. "Kau sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menjelaskannya!"

"Pokoknya, perasaan itu akan datang dengan alami!" Midori cepat-cepat berseru. "Dada anda akan berdebar kencang ketika anda melihatnya… Wajah anda akan terasa panas setiap kali dia menatap mata anda… Selain itu, anda akan mempunyai keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk menyentuhnya…" Midori tersenyum. "Kalau anda merasa begitu ketika anda bertemu seseorang, maka itu artinya kalau anda sudah menyukainya lebih dari apa pun,"

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Midori. "Aku calon istri Genji, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa begitu terhadapnya…" gumamku.

Midori terdiam mendengar ucapanku. "Kushina-sama, jawab pertanyaan saya dengan jujur," dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajahku. "Siapa lelaki yang ada di kepala anda pada saat ini?"

"Siapa?" gumamku, bingung. "Tentu saja Genj–" ucapanku terputus ketika sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang muncul di kepalaku. Di kepalaku, bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu menatapku dengan lembut. Mata birunya yang sewarna dengan langit itu seakan-akan menguasai pikiranku. Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan dirinya yang tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arahku.

"Nah, sekarang anda mengerti, kan?" Midori berbisik lembut sambil menghapus air mataku yang mulai mengalir lagi. "Bukan Genji-sama yang ada di dalam hatimu…"

"Aku tahu bahwa meneruskan darah daging klan sudah kewajibanku sebagai anggota klan Uzumaki yang masih tersisa…" aku berbisik. "Tapi… bolehkah aku menjadi wanita yang egois? Bolehkah aku… menolak menikah dengannya?" bisikku dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tahu… bahwa tak sekali pun aku menyukainya…" aku mengusap air mataku, tidak menyukai fakta bahwa pada saat ini aku sangatlah lemah. "Aku tidak ingin menuruti keinginannya!"

Midori tersenyum, seakan-akan puas dengan ucapanku. "Bagus! Sekarang, ayo kita buat rencana supaya anda bisa lolos dari sini!"

Mataku terbelalak ketika aku mendengar ucapannya. "Kau… mau membantuku? Kau mau melanggar perintah Genji?"

Midori hanya tersenyum simpul. "Sejak awal, aku tidak percaya akan ucapan Genji-sama yang menyatakan kalau anda terkena penyakit parah," ujarnya. "Saya selalu bersama anda selama enam tahun dan saya masih sehat seperti ini!" dia mendengus. "Saya tahu bahwa ada alasan lain sehingga anda dikurung disini, tapi saya rasa apa pun alasannya, Genji-sama tidak berhak mengurung anda seperti ini!" suaranya mulai bergetar. "Genji-sama memang kejam! Dia meninggalkan anda sendirian disini sedangkan dia sendiri saat ini ada di luar bersama dengan wanita lai–" dia tersentak dan cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya. "Maafkan saya, Kushina-sama! Saya tidak bermaksud…"

Aku menyentuh bahunya dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah tahu, kok," gumamku. "Ada dua alasan kenapa dia tidak pernah lagi menyentuhku," ujarku dengan nada datar. Sejak ada kyuubi di dalam tubuhku, dia mulai menjaga jarak denganku. Alasan berikutnya adalah, dia sudah menemukan wanita dewasa, yang seusia dengannya. Wanita yang lebih cantik dan menarik. Untuk apa dia menyentuh bocah enam belas tahun sepertiku? "Aku juga tidak peduli. Awalnya, aku hanya menyerah pada nasibku. Tapi sekarang…" aku menyentuh buku diariku ini. "Aku ingin meraih kembali kebebasanku," ujarku, tegas. Selama enam tahun ini, aku sudah kehilangan semangat untuk meraih kebebasanku. Namun, setelah mengingat Minato, aku sadar bahwa ada kemungkinan kalau dia masih mengingatku di luar sana. Keinginan untuk bertemu dengannya kembali membuat semangatku yang terpendam ini kembali.

"Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, hidupku ini sudah seperti cerita-cerita murahan yang ada di dalam buku novel," aku menggeram. "Seluruh keluargaku meninggal, aku diasingkan, dipaksa menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kusukai, calon suamiku sendiri malah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain…" gumamku dengan penuh amarah. "Setelah menikah dengan lelaki bajingan tersebut, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Anakku lahir dan ikut sengsara juga bersamaku? Setelah itu aku akan menjadi wanita menyedihkan yang menangis setiap malam? Yang benar saja!" aku beranjak dari ranjangku. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan jalan hidupku diatur seenaknya!"

Midori menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. "Baiklah! Dengan ini semuanya sudah jelas! Aku akan kabur!" aku menjerit, membuat sahabatku ini tersentak kaget. "Kushina Uzumaki sudah kembali, _dattebane_!" jeritku. "Persiapkan diri kalian, Genji! Danzo!"

Mata Midori semakin berbinar-binar. "Jadi kita akan benar-benar kabur? Hebat! Seperti apa rencana anda, Kushina-sama? Saya akan melaksanakan rencana tersebut!"

"Rencana…?" aku bergumam. "Tidak tahu…" aku meringis, membuat semangat Midori padam seketika. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba, dia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah, saya ada ide,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" Midori menjerit sekuat tenaga. Air mata ketakutan meluncur, membasahi wajahnya. "Siapa saja! Tolong aku!"

Aku menggeram, memperkuat cengkramanku di sekeliling lehernya, membuat Midori menjerit semakin kencang. Semua pembantu di rumah Genji ini ikut menjerit ketakutan ketika melihat wajahku yang bengis ini.

_Namun…_

Nyaris saja tawaku meledak ketika aku menatap para pembantu yang berlari tanpa arah di sekitar rumah, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Midori melotot ke arahku, tatapannya seolah-olah berkata 'awas-kalau-kau-tertawa'. Aku cepat-cepat memasang wajah membunuh lagi, membuat otot-otot wajahku terasa kaku. "Mati kau!" aku meraung, diikuti dengan jeritan ketakutan Midori.

Harus kuakui, Midori punya bakat untuk menjadi seorang artis.

Aku melirik ke arah pintu dan jendela-jendela yang dipasangi kekkai. Selama pintu dan jendela-jendela itu masih tertutup, tidak mungkin aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini. Tapi, jika pintu atau jendela-jendela itu hancur…

Terdengar suara ledakan yang amat kencang dan dalam seketika, pintu yang mengekangku ini hancur. Senyumku mengembang ketika aku menatap tiga orang ANBU yang baru saja menghancurkan pintu dari luar itu. Mereka memang selalu mengawasiku dari luar rumah dan hanya mereka lah yang bisa menghancurkan pintu yang mengurungku ini.

Midori nyaris saja tersenyum, namun dia cepat-cepat menjerit ketakutan. "Tolong aku!" dia berlari ke arah ANBU tersebut. "D-d-d-ia hendak membunuhku!" Midori menangis ketakutan sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Kushina Uzumaki," salah satu ANBU meraih senjata yang ada di pinggangnya. "Tenangkan dirimu atau kami akan terpaksa memakai cara kasar!"

Aku menyeringai. "Tenang?" gumamku sambil mendengus. "Aku sudah cukup _tenang_ selama enam tahun ini. Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk mengamuk, bukan?" setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, aku mengumpulkan cakra di seluruh tubuhku. Cakra luar biasa yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini menembus keluar dari tubuhku dan membentuk rantai yang panjang. Aku meringis ketika menatap mata para ANBU yang mulai terbelalak. Aku memang tidak diijinkan untuk berlatih jurus shinobi, tapi mereka salah besar jika mereka kira bahwa aku akan tunduk begitu saja. Aku memang tidak berlatih jurus-jurus shinobi. Aku _menciptakan_ jurusku sendiri.

"Tangkap dia!" salah satu ANBU dengan kecepatan super tinggi hendak menangkapku, namun Midori dengan berani melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling ANBU tersebut, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Melihat kesempatan emas ini, rantai-rantai yang kubuat dengan cakra ini melesat kencang, tak terlihat oleh mata. Rantai-rantai ini dengan mudah melilit tubuh para ANBU. Mereka hendak mematahkan rantai cakra ini dengan cakra mereka sendiri, namun cakra mereka sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan cakra-ku.

"Hiyaaa!" aku menjerit dan mengerahkan cakraku sepenuhnya, membuat para ANBU itu menjerit kesakitan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mengayunkan rantai-rantai ini, membuat tubuh para ANBU itu terlempar dan membentur dinding rumah, menciptakan lubang baru di rumah ini. "Hah! Rasakan!" aku mendengus, puas setelah berhasil menjatuhkan para ANBU yang mengawasiku selama ini. Aku menoleh ke arah dinding yang sudah berlubang karena ledakan tadi. Lubang itu menampakkan jalan luas yang hanya bisa kulihat memalui bingkai jendela. Aku terpaku, sempat tenggelam di dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Kushina-sama," suara Midori menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku menatap ke arahnya dan dia tersenyum lebar. "Pergilah," ujarnya. "Titip salam untuk Namikaze-kun," dia menyeringai.

Mataku terbelalak dan tanganku langsung mencengkram buku diari yang kusembunyikan di balik kimonoku ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung melompat keluar dari rumah kediaman Uzumaki. Kehangatan matahari dan sejuknya angin yang bertiup ke arahku membuatku terpaku sesaat.

Sudah enam tahun lamanya aku tidak merasakan hal ini.

Aku menggerakkan kakiku, terus berlari di tanah yang kasar ini tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Rasa sakit dan nyeri perlahan-lahan menyerang telapak kakiku, namun aku tidak peduli. Hal sekecil ini tidak bisa menghentikanku dari kebebasan yang sudah kuinginkan sejak dulu. Aku tahu bahwa aku masih bisa kabur pada saat ini, namun berapa lama aku bisa bertahan? Aku yakin bahwa jika Genji telah pulang ke Konoha, kebebasanku ini akan terampas lagi. Namun, aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Kebebasan singkat yang berhasil kuraih pada saat ini akan kugunakan sebaik-baiknya.

Aku terus berlari dan tiba di tengah desa Konoha, dimana ramai orang yang berkeliaran. Aku berhenti sesaat, mengatur nafasku yang berantakan. Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi berlari dan tentu saja berlari dengan kecepatan kilat seperti ini memakan energi yang banyak. Aku menatap sekeliling, mencoba mengingat dimana aku sekarang. Semua pejalan kaki disini menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Sepertinya mereka bingung melihatku yang berlari kencang tanpa memakai alas kaki. Selain itu, aku berlari dengan kimono panjang yang nyaris menutupi mata kakiku.

"Sial… Minato dimana?" aku memutar kepalaku ke segala arah, mencoba mencari teman masa kecilku itu. Setidaknya, sebelum aku ditangkap lagi, aku ingin memastikan keadaan sahabatku itu. Sekarang, perang sudah terjadi dimana-mana. Aku ingin memastikan kondisi Minato. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia masih hidup atau…

"Halo, cantik!" sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahuku.

Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang. Mataku menangkap sosok lelaki yang kira-kira berusia tiga puluhan. Rambut lelaki itu putih, panjang. Matanya bersinar-sinar dan dia menyeringai lebar ke arahku. "Kau baru disini? Mau kubawa jalan-jalan?" senyumnya melebar dan dia mengeluarkan semacam tawa yang aneh. Dia menatapku dari atas kepala sampai ke ujung kakiku dan seringainya melebar. Aku mengerutkan kening. Entah mengapa, tanganku tiba-tiba terasa gatal dan aku ingin sekali menampar lelaki ini. Tapi… wajah orang ini sangat familier… Aku ingat kalau aku pernah melihatnya bersama Minato dulu…

"Kau… tahu Minato Namikaze?" tanyaku, ragu-ragu.

"Hahh? Minato lagi?" lelaki ini mengeluh. "Kenapa semua gadis menanyakan dirinya? Aku kan lebih tampan!"

Mataku terbelalak. Jadi, dia benar-benar mengenal Minato! "Dimana dia?" tanganku tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah bajunya, membuat dia melompat kaget. "Dimana Minato?"

"Hei! Hei! Jangan kasar begitu! Cewek cantik tidak boleh kasar!" ujarnya, namun dia cepat-cepat menutup mulut ketika menatap tatapan membunuh dariku. "Oke, oke! Aku tidak tahu bocah itu dimana, tapi biasanya dia ada di lapangan yang ada di dekat akademi,"

Lapangan yang berada di dekat akademi itu langsung muncul di kepalaku. Aku tahu tempat itu. Itu tempat dimana aku dan Minato berlatih bersama sebelum ujian genin. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku menyentakkan kerah lelaki itu dan memutar tubuhku.

"Sensei! Kau disini rupanya!" samar-samar, aku mendengar suara laki-laki yang dalam dan tegas. "Ng? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat kesal seperti itu?"

"Semua ini salahmu! Ketampananku jadi tidak terlihat karena kau selalu bersamaku! Tadi ada cewek cantik berambut merah dan bermata violet mencarimu!"

"… eh? Ap.."

Telingaku sudah tidak bisa menangkap percakapan yang kudengar tadi. Aku terus berlari kencang menuju lapangan dimana kami berdua biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Senyumku melebar dan dadaku berdetak kencang, menulikan telinga. Wajah Minato muncul berkali-kali di kepalaku, membuatku semakin tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa jarak antara Minato denganku tadi lebih dekat dari yang kubayangkan.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hope u like this chapter :p**

**sorri kalau gak memuaskan.**

**Aku tahu banyak di antara pembaca yang benci mati sama Genji...**

**(tenang, aku juga benci kok) :P**

**sabar sabar ya, moga2 di chapter depan dia bisa tewas dibunuh Minato!**

**Hohohoho! *evil laugh***

**oke, mind to review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo!**

**Oke, sebelum mulai, aku mau makasih sama para pembaca yang udah review, fave, sama alert story ini!**

**thnks to...**

**REIYKA**

**LUMINOUS**

**YOI YOKO**

**J-B  
><strong>

**RURIPPE NO KIMI**

**FUYU-YUKI-SHIRO**

**RENTON NAMIKAZE**

**DEVILANGEL OF MINAKUSHI LOVER  
><strong>

**NHL-CHAN**

**KAZUKI NAMIKAZE**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNING! ALUR CEPAT! OOC! TYPO! DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

**.**

.

.

.

.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma pepohonan yang mengelilingi tempat latihan ini. Dengan dada berdebar-debar, mataku menjelajahi pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku ini. Pepohonan yang banyak, daun-daun yang mulai berguguran. Kicauan burung yang merdu seakan-akan mengundangku untuk menjelajahi tempat ini sekarang juga. Namun, dengan cepat aku melupakan semua pemandangan yang sempat membuatku terpana ini. Aku memang sudah enam tahun tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini lagi. Aku tahu bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku ingin berlari kencang, melompati pohon demi pohon sambil mengejar burung-burung yang menghuni tempat ini. Akan tetapi, Minato Namikaze membuatku melupakan keinginanku tersebut.

"Minato!" aku menjerit sambil berlari di sekeliling tempat latihan ini. "Kau ada disini?" aku berseru lagi sambil berlari menuju pertengahan hutan, di mana aku bisa melihat danau yang berkilauan dan lapangan kosong. Aku ingat kalau Minato pernah membawaku berenang di tempat ini. Aku berjalan di tanah yang tidak ditumbuhi pohon itu dan menatap sekeliling. "Tidak salah lagi, inilah tempat di mana kami selalu latihan bersama," gumamku ketika aku menatap sebuah batu karang yang hancur sebelah. Aku ingat kalau aku pernah menghancurkan batu ini tanpa sengaja dengan cakra yang tidak bisa kukendalikan ini.

"Minato!" aku menjerit di puncak suaraku. "Kau di mana? Ini aku, Kushina!"

Nafasku terengah-engah setelah berteriak sekuat tenaga, namun aku tetap tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Minato. Aku menggigit bibir, mulai menyesal karena mempercayai lelaki berambut putih panjang tadi. Aku menundukkan kepala, menatap kedua telapak kakiku yang sudah terluka. Entah kenapa, aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa salah satu kakiku mengucurkan darah. "Ukh…" aku mengerang kesakitan sambil menyentuh kaki yang berdarah itu.

_Kimono sialan._

Aku mengumpat di dalam hatiku dan dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, aku merobek kimono panjang yang menutupi mata kakiku ini. Tentu saja sulit bagiku untuk berlari dengan kimono super panjang ini. Selain itu, aku tidak mengenakan alas kaki sedikit pun. Aku mendengus lega ketika berhasil merobek kimono ini dengan sukses. Sekarang, panjang kimono ini hanya sampai pada pahaku, memamerkan kulitku yang putih mulus.

"Nah, sekarang lebih bebas!" aku hendak mencoba untuk melayangkan tendangan, namun aku cepat-cepat melupakan keinginanku itu ketika aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang.

"Kushina! Kushina!" seseorang menjeritkan namaku. Tubuhku menegang dan aku langsung menyembunyikan diriku di dalam semak-semak.

_Siapa itu?_

Dadaku berdetak kencang ketika suara teriakan itu bertambah kencang. Jangan-jangan… dia salah satu suruhan Genji. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak boleh lengah.

"Kushina! Kau ada di sini? Keluarlah!" suara itu berteriak. Aku mengerutkan kening. Suara siapa itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar suara laki-laki seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku tahu bahwa suara itu bukan milik Minato. Suara Minato tinggi, melengking seperti suara anak perempuan. Tidak mungkin suara lelaki yang berat dan dalam itu milik Minato. Orang yang berteriak memanggil namaku itu pasti suruhan Danzo atau Genji.

"Kushina!" suara itu semakin dekat dengan tempat persembunyianku. Aku meringkuk dan mulai mengumpulkan cakra, membentuk rantai-rantai yang kokoh dan panjang. Mataku menatap tajam dari celah semak-semak ini, berusaha untuk melihat wajah lelaki yang mencariku ini, namun aku hanya bisa melihat kaki lelaki tersebut.

"Sial! Dia tidak ada disini!" suara itu mengumpat. "Jangan-jangan Jiraiya-sensei membohongiku lagi!"

Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika mendengar nama tersebut. Aku pernah mendengar nama 'Jiraiya' itu. Namun, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Ukh…" suara itu mengerang. "Kushina… di mana kau…?" lelaki tersebut mengeluarkan nada yang memilukan, membuatku nyaris mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang mencariku sejak tadi ini.

_Tidak._

Aku tidak boleh terjebak. Ini pasti hanya jebakan yang dibuat olehnya. Danzo dan Genji itu lelaki terlicik yang pernah kutahu. Mereka bisa saja menggunakan jurus _henge no jutsu_ dan berpura-pura mencariku sebagai lelaki lain. Pokoknya, aku tidak boleh lengah. Kalau lelaki ini menunjukkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, aku akan langsung menerjangnya dengan rantaiku ini. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mengontrol cakra yang muncul dalam jumlah besar ini.

"Siapa di sana?" tiba-tiba lelaki itu berseru kencang, membuatku tersentak.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa sadar dengan tempat persembunyianku?

"Keluar! Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan cakramu yang berlebihan itu!"

Aku menenguk ludah ketika mendengar teriakannya. Dia bisa mengetahui posisiku hanya dengan merasakan cakraku ini? Lelaki ini lumayan hebat…

"Keluarlah atau kubuat kau keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu dengan paksa!" dia mengancam.

Aku meneguk ludah lagi. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di keningku.

_Habislah._

Masa aku berhasil ditangkap sebelum aku bertemu dengan Minato lagi?

Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku akan bertarung sekuat tenaga dan mencari Minato.

"Huh! Boleh juga!" aku menjerit dengan lantang sambil beranjak dari semak-semak ini. "Ayo, lawan ak– "

_Eh?_

Mataku melebar ketika aku menatap lelaki yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda di depanku ini. Tubuhnya kekar dan jangkung. Hidungnya mancung dan pipi tulangnya menonjol. Rambutnya pirang, acak-acakan. Mata birunya yang sewarna dengan langit menatapku dengan tajam. Aku hanya bisa melongo dan mengusap mataku berkali-kali, tidak mempercayai penglihatanku.

Lelaki ini juga menatapku seakan-akan dia menatap hantu.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar, matanya terbelalak. Dia menatapku dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Jangan-jangan kau…" dia bergumam dengan suara yang bergetar. "Kushina?" bisiknya.

"Kau sendiri…" aku menatapnya sekali lagi dari atas sampai bawah. "Minato?"

Sesaat, tidak ada seorang pun dari kami yang bersuara. Pelan-pelan, aku membuka mulutku yang bergetar.

"S-sejak kapan kau jadi laki-laki seperti ini, _dattebane_!"

Tepat setelah aku menyerukan pertanyaan itu, Minato melesat dan dalam sekejab, tangannya yang kekar sudah mengelilingi pinggangku.

"Kushina!" dia berteriak dengan suara bergetar. "Kushina, Kushina!" dia membisikkan namaku berkali-kali di telingaku. Suaranya yang serak dan bergetar ini membuat dadaku berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku sudah mencengkeram seragamnya.

_Minato... Minato!_

Ingin sekali aku menjerit namanya sekuat tenaga. Kehangatan tubuh Minato menjalar dan menyelimuti diriku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasa kehangatan seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa merasakan kehampaan ketika Genji memelukku. Namun, ketika tubuhku dipeluk dengan erat oleh Minato, semuanya terasa berbeda. Aku merasa seakan-akan aku sudah kembali ke tempat di mana aku seharusnya berada.

Aku merasa aman berada di pelukan Minato.

Kupeluk dia sekuat tenaga, berharap dengan begini aku tidak bisa lagi berpisah darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kukira kau itu penyusup!" Minato tertawa, membuat keningku berkerut semakin dalam. "Habisnya, cakramu besar sekali! Selain itu, cakramu dipenuhi dengan aura membunuh!"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Itu karena aku mengira kalau kau itu orang yang ingin menangkapku!" aku mendengus sambil mengingat ketegangan yang tadi kurasakan. Lucu sekali. Dia mencariku sekuat tenaga namun dia malah mengiraku sebagai musuh! Yah, aku juga begitu sih…

Aku memperhatikan Minato yang masih tertawa. Wajahnya yang sekarang betul-betul berbeda dengan wajahnya yang dulu. Dulu, Minato berwajah cantik, seperti anak cewek, namun sekarang…

Jambangnya menjadi semakin panjang, menyentuh bahu. Aku menatap tangannya yang kekar. Sekarang jari-jarinya sudah lebih panjang dan lebih besar dariku. Padahal dulu panjang jari kami berdua sama. Meski pun tubuhnya dibalut oleh seragam _chunin_, aku bisa tahu bahwa tubuhnya sekarang kekar dan berbentuk. Tingginya sekarang tidak sama lagi dengan dulu. Sekarang, dia jauh lebih tinggi dariku, membuatku harus menengadah jika mau menatap matanya.

"Kushina," dia memanggilku, membuatku tersentak. "Kau memikirkan apa?" tanyanya sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya, membentuk senyuman miring. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Senyumannya membuatku terpana sesaat. Senyuman ramah Minato sama sekali tidak berubah, namun entah kenapa sekarang wajahku terasa panas ketika menatap senyumannya itu. Mata birunya yang tajam itu menatapku dengan seksama, membuat dadaku tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. "Hei, kau memikirkan apa, sih?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. Bagaimana mungkin aku menjawab pertanyaannya? Masa aku harus menjawab, 'aku memikirkan betapa tampannya dirimu sekarang,'

Yang benar saja.

"Anu…" gumamku, mencoba mengganti pembicaraan. "S-suaramu berubah," ujarku cepat. "Gara-gara suaramu yang berubah itu aku jadi tidak mengenalmu, tahu!"

Mata Minato melebar ketika dia mendengar ucapanku. "Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil berdeham. "Mungkin karena ini…" dia menyentuh jakun yang menonjol di lehernya.

"Pantas saja suaramu seperti laki-laki," ujarku sambil mendengus.

"Hei! Aku memang laki-laki!" dia berseru. "Kau juga berkata seperti ini dulu ketika aku menyelamatkanmu!" dia tertawa lagi. Suara tawa Minato membuatku ikut tertawa. Suaranya memang berubah, tapi… aku tidak membenci suaranya yang sekarang. Sebaliknya, aku ingin terus mendengar suaranya yang baru ini. Bukan hanya suaranya. Aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu yang baru tentang Minato. Terkadang, aku merasa bingung. Aku tahu bahwa aku menyayangi Minato sebagai sahabatku. Tapi, perasaan yang kurasakan untuknya sangat berbeda dengan perasaan yang kurasakan ketika aku bersama sahabatku yang lain.

Aku menyayangi Minato. Tapi apakah hanya sebagai sahabat?

"Kau sendiri banyak berubah," suara Minato kembali mengejutkanku. "Wajahmu berubah banyak," dia terkekeh.

"Benarkah?" aku menyentuh wajahku. "Jangan bilang kalau kau merasa wajahku semakin bulat," aku mendengus. Dulu, aku diejek 'tomat' karena wajahku yang bulat ini.

"Tidak, tidak!" dia tertawa, membuatku mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. Matanya masih menatapku dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba, matanya berhenti di pahaku dan dalam sekejab, wajahnya merona.

"Oh, aku merobek kimonoku sendiri," aku cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Habisnya, susah berlari dengan kimono panjang!" aku meringis, masih tidak mengerti mengapa wajah Minato memerah.

"Ah, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," dia menggelengkan kepala. "Ada pertanyaan yang lebih penting dari ini," dia membenarkan posisi duduknya dari atas pohon ini sambil menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau berada di mana selama enam tahun ini?"

Pertanyaan Minato langsung membuat jantungku seakan-akan berhenti berdetak.

_Aku harus menjawab apa? Haruskah aku menceritakan semua hal yang aku alami?_

Tidak.

Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya tahu apa alasan aku dikurung di dalam rumah Genji. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan dia tahu bahwa sekarang aku adalah monster. Aku tidak peduli jika Genji dan semua orang yang lain menjauhiku dan takut padaku. Tapi, bayangan akan Minato yang ketakutan akan diriku membuatku nyaris tidak bisa berpikir. Sekarang, hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercayai dan kusayangi… Jika dia juga memusuhiku…

"Kushina, kenapa kau terdiam?" Minato bertanya lagi, membuat keringat dingin mulai muncul di keningku. "Kau tahu, aku mencarimu setengah mati dalam enam tahun ini," ujarnya sambil memain-mainkan daun yang baru saja dipetiknya tadi. "Rumor mengatakan kalau kau sudah pindah ke desa lain… Aku terus mencarimu ketika aku melakukan misi di luar desa. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukanmu di mana pun,"

Aku terdiam. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menemukanku. Aku dikurung di tempat di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa merasakan kehadiranku.

"Aku kira kau sudah tewas…" dia menatapku dengan tatapan kesakitan, membuatku nyaris membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan alasannya. "Aku bertanya pada _sandaime_ dan dia hanya bilang bahwa kau masih hidup di suatu tempat. Karena itu aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencarimu,"

"Minato, aku–"

"Nama dia Genji Uzumaki, kan?"

Mataku langsung terbelalak ketika aku mendengar nama calon suamiku yang meluncur dari mulut Minato.

Minato tidak lagi menatap wajahku. Dia berpaling dari wajahku dan mulai memainkan daun yang ada di tangannya lagi. "Genji Uzumaki, 26 tahun. Bekerja sebagai mata-mata sekaligus salah satu salah satu anak buah setia Danzo Shimura," Minato menatap daun yang ada di tangannya. "Tidak ada seorang pun di Konoha yang tahu soal Genji Uzumaki, namun sejak pertama kali aku melihat wajahnya, aku berusaha keras mencari informasi tentang dirinya," perlahan-lahan, daun yang dimainkannya menjadi hancur, terpotong-potong. "Sejak hari di mana aku melihat dia membuatmu menangis, aku bersumpah untuk menyelamatkanmu darinya. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus menghabisi laki-laki ini dengan tanganku sendiri."

Aku menatap wajah Minato tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Seumur hidupku, baru kali inilah aku menatap wajahnya yang seperti ini. Wajahnya tenang. Tidak ada kerutan sedikit pun di wajahnya. Namun, tatapan membunuh yang tajam dari matanya itu membuatku bergidik. Pada saat ini aku bersyukur bahwa aku adalah teman Minato. Jika aku musuhnya, pastilah aku sudah mati di saat ini juga.

"Jika dugaanku benar, dia yang selama ini menyekapmu, kan?" tanyanya sambil meremas potongan daun itu. "Kenapa?"

Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanku, Minato tiba-tiba memejamkan mata dan di detik kemudian, dia sudah lenyap dari pandanganku.

"Eh?"

Aku merasakan angin yang berhembus dengan kencang di belakangku dan ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku, aku menatap seorang pria yang terlempar jauh dari atas pohon dan membentur tanah dengan bunyi yang keras. Mataku terbelalak ketika aku menatap Minato dengan gerakan yang luwes mengacungkan kunai di leher pria itu, membuat dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa maumu," Minato menggeram dan menatap lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan membunuh. "Genji Uzumaki?"

Lelaki yang bermata cokelat itu sama sekali tidak terlihat ketakutan meskipun ada sebuah kunai yang menempel di lehernya. Sebaliknya, dia menatap ke arah pohon dengan tatapan tajam.

Dia menatapku.

"Kushina," dia mendesis di sela-sela bibirnya, membuat tubuhku menegang seketika. "Berani-beraninya kau kabur dariku!" dia nyaris menjerit, namun Minato dengan gerakan dingin menembuskan kunai yang ada di tangannya ke leher Genji. Mataku terbelalak ketika menatap darah yang merembes keluar dari leher Genji. Aku nyaris menjerit, namun aku langsung menelan jeritanku lagi ketika aku menatap tubuh Genji yang langsung menghilang dengan bunyi 'poof'.

_Kage bunshin?_

Genji yang asli muncul dari balik semak-semak. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Dia mendelik ke arah Minato yang masih terlihat tenang. "Bocah, sebaiknya kau tidak mengurusi masalah ini," dia mengancam dengan nada membunuh. Namun, Minato hanya menganggap ancaman Genji seperti angin lalu. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia menerjang ke arah Genji, namun lelaki itu dapat menangkis serangan Minato dengan mudah.

"Minato! Hentikan! Jangan lawan dia!" aku menjerit ketakutan. Aku tahu seberapa besar kekuatan Genji. Dia bisa membunuh Minato dengan jurus rahasia yang hanya diketahui anggota klan Uzumaki. "Minato! Hentikan!" aku menjerit lagi sambil melompat turun dari pohon, hendak menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Jangan ganggu, Kushina!" Minato tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat gerakanku terhenti. "Aku sudah berlatih mati-matian selama enam tahun untuk saat ini!" dia menggeram dan menatap Genji dengan penuh kebencian. "Tak akan kubiarkan dia menyiksamu lagi!"

Genji mendengus dan menatap Minato dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Jangan bercanda, bocah! Kushina itu calon istriku! Dia milikku!" dia menggeram dan di detik kemudian, cakra yang luar biasa mengelilingi tubuh Genji. "Kalau kau mau menghalangiku, akan kubunuh kau!" dia mulai menyerang Minato, namun Minato dengan gesit mengelak dari semua serangan beruntun itu. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau itu teman Kushina! Kau akan kubunuh juga seperti pembantu pengkhianat itu!"

Aku tersentak ketika aku mendengar ucapannya. Wajah Midori langsung muncul di kepalaku. "Genji! Kau apakan Midori?" aku berteriak panik. Namun, Genji hanya mendengus sambil menatapku.

"Kau bisa mengunjunginya…" dia menyeringai sambil membentuk pisau tajam dari cakranya. "… di kuburan." Pisau itu menghilang dan tiba-tiba, aku melihat darah mengalir dari lengan Minato.

"Genji!" aku menjerit, penuh amarah. Sambil berlari, aku melancarkan serangan ke arah Genji, namun dia mengibaskan lengannya dan tubuhku langsung terlempar jauh.

"Kushina, aku tidak ingin melukaimu," dia mendelik ke arahku. "Kau diamlah di sana, biarkan aku membunuh bocah ini dulu," dia membentuk sebuah segel. Aku ingin bergerak dan kembali menyerangnya. Namun, tubuhku tiba-tiba tidak dapat bergerak. Genji menggunakan sebuah jurus yang membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dan mengeluarkan cakra. Aku berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun semuanya sia-sia. Aku hanya bisa menatap pertarungan Genji dengan Minato.

Aku terpaku. Sesaat, isi kepalaku menjadi kosong. Mataku menatap Minato yang menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di lengannya. Genji masih terus menyerang Minato, tanpa henti. Pada saat ini, hanya ada satu kalimat yang melintas di kepalaku.

_Ini semua salahku._

Kalau saja aku tidak kabur, pasti Midori masih selamat pada saat ini.

Kalau saja aku tidak kabur, Minato tidak akan terluka.

Aku lemah.

Kalau saja aku kuat, aku pasti bisa dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari jurus Genji ini.

_Aku ini lemah!_

_**Kau ingin menjadi kuat?**_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara yang licik dari kepalaku. Aku tersentak. Aku pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Aku mendengar suara ini enam tahun lalu.

"Kyuubi?" aku mendesis, tidak mempercayai pendengaranku sendiri.

_**Kau ingin kekuatan? Aku bisa memberikan kekuatan padamu.**_

"Aku tidak butuh kekuatanmu!" aku menggeram. "Enyahlah dari pikiranku!"

_**Kau membutuhkan kekuatanku, Kushina,**_ dia kembali berbicara. _**Kau ingin menolong sahabatmu, Midori. Kau juga ingin membunuh Genji Uzumaki itu.**_

"Keluar dari pikiranku!"

_**Aku bisa memberikan kekuatanku. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah. Kau cukup mematikan sebagian cakramu yang mengekangku ini.**_

Aku terdiam. Sosok kyuubi yang terkekang oleh rantai cakra ini langsung muncul di kepalaku. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh mematikan seluruh cakraku. Kyuubi bisa langsung bebas dan keluar dari tubuhku jika kulakukan hal itu. Tapi… kalau aku hanya mematikan sebagian cakra…

_**Benar, Kushina.**_ Ujarnya, seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiranku. _**Cukup matikan sebagian saja dan pada saat itu, kau akan mendapatkan hal yang kau inginkan.**_

Aku menggigit bibir, mulai bimbang akan pendirianku sendiri.

_**Kenapa kau masih bimbang? Kau ingin bocah Minato itu tewas di depan matamu sendiri? Kau tahu kalau Genji sangat kuat.**_

Aku meneguk ludah. Kutatap Minato yang masih mengelak dari semua serangan Genji. Minato memang hebat. Baru kali ini kulihat ada orang yang bisa mengelak dari serangan Genji. Namun, aku tidak tahu sampai berapa lama dia bisa bertahan.

_**Cukup sebagian cakra saja, Kushina. Dan dalam sekejab, akan kubereskan semuanya untukmu.**_

Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat. Jika aku mematikan sebagian cakra-ku, cakra kyuubi akan mengambil alih tubuhku dan aku akan menjadi sangat kuat dalam seketika. Namun, ada kemungkinan kalau aku akan kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhku. Selain itu, tubuhku juga akan mengalami sedikit perubahan.

Tubuhku akan berubah dan mendekati sosok kyuubi.

Minato akan tahu kalau aku bukan manusia.

Dia akan tahu bahwa aku ini monster.

_Tapi… apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin menolongnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia terluka karena diriku._

"Hei," aku bergumam. "Aku hanya ingin menghentikan Genji saja dan menolong Minato. Kau dengar itu?"

_**Tentu saja**_**.** Kyuubi seakan-akan menyeringai lebar.

"Tak akan kumaafkan kau kalau cakramu sampai ikut melukai Minato," setelah mengancamnya, aku memejamkan mata. Sebagian cakraku langsung menghilang dan tiba-tiba cakra merah dan panas memenuhi diriku. Aku menjerit kesakitan ketika merasakan kulitku yang mulai terkelupas sedikit demi sedikit karena cakra kyuubi yang mematikan ini. Di detik kemudian, empat buah ekor muncul di tubuhku, membuatku meraung. Aku mengayunkan tanganku dan segel yang digunakan Genji untukku langsung terlepas.

Sesuai dugaanku, Minato menatapku dengan tatapan terbelalak. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku hanya bisa memendam kepedihanku ketika aku melihat raut wajahnya. Apa boleh buat. Apa pun akan kulakukan demi menyelamatkannya.

Genji menjerit ketakutan ketika dia melihat perubahanku. Dia langsung melesat, hendak kabur dariku.

_**Kushina, siapakah yang harus kubunuh?**_

Pertanyaan kyuubi terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. _Jangan lukai Minato_, batinku. _Akan kubunuh kau kalau kau berani menyentuhnya. _Aku mengancam kyuubi.

_**Siapa yang harus kubunuh?**_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Genji_.

Di detik kemudian, tanganku terulur dan cakra kyuubi yang merembes keluar dari tubuhku ini menembus tubuh Genji dengan mudahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata, menatap langit-langit bewarna putih bersih ini. Hidungku kembang-kempis ketika bau obat-obatan yang menyengat ini menusuk hidungku.

_Di mana aku? Rumah sakit?_

"Dia harus dikekang lagi!"

Suara Danzo Shimura membuat kedua kelopak mataku terbuka lebat. Tubuhku langsung tersentak. Aku hendak beranjak, namun rasa nyeri yang luar biasa langsung menghantamku, membuatku mengernyitkan kening.

"Danzo, biarkan dia sembuh dulu," ujar Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Luka dia cukup parah karena cakra Kyuubi itu,"

"Karena itulah dia harus dikekang lagi! Apa jadinya kalau dia mengamuk lagi seperti tadi!" Danzo meraung. Aku meneguk ludah ketika mendengar teriakan Danzo. Ingatan akan pertarungan tadi kembali datang di kepalaku. Aku tahu bahwa tadi kyuubi sempat menguasai tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali seperti semula ini. Namun, ada satu hal yang kutahu pasti. Aku berada dalam bahaya. Sekarang Danzo sedang membentak sandaime di luar ruangan tempatku berbaring ini. Aku tahu bahwa aku pasti akan dikurung lagi dalam waktu singkat.

"Dia mengamuk karena tekanan yang kalian berikan," ujar _sandaime_ berwibawa. "Kalau saja kalian memberinya sedikit kebebasan tentu hal ini tidak terjadi! Jadi, sebelum _kau_ membuat dia tertekan lagi, bagaimana kalau kau pergi dari tempat ini dan membiarkan dia sembuh dulu?" Sandaime mengecam, membuat Danzo tidak bisa berkutik. "Satu lagi. Jangan sampai aku menemukan ANBU bawahanmu di dekat Kushina. Biar bawahanku yang menjaganya. Ini perintah dari Hokage." Setelah _sandaime_ mengatakan hal itu, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dari ruanganku ini. Sepertinya Danzo menyerah kalah dan pergi dari tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan lelaki bertopi hokage memasuki ruangan. "Oh, kau sudah sadar!" senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah mulai keriput. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kushina?" dia duduk di sebelahku. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu. Kau sudah menjadi seorang wanita," dia terkekeh.

"Sandaime-jiichan," aku bergumam lirih. "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bagaimana dengan Genji? Bagaimana dengan Minato? Bagaimana dengan Midori?" kepanikan tiba-tiba menyerang diriku, membuatku ingin melompat dari ranjang ini dan langsung mencari dua sahabatku itu.

"Kau terluka parah, Kushina. Seluruh kulitmu terkelupas karena cakra kyuubi yang ganas itu. Midori Hiura baik-baik saja. Dia memang terluka parah, namun dia masih hidup," Sandaime tersenyum. "Minato juga baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sedang bersama Jiraiya, gurunya. Sedangkan Genji…" Sarutobi tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Aku membunuhnya?" aku berbisik, teringat akan darah yang bercucuran deras dari tubuhnya ketika tanganku menembus tubuhnya.

"Dia nyaris tewas," ujar Sarutobi. "Namun, sepertinya dia tidak akan pulih lagi. Cakra kyuubi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya seakan-akan menjadi racun dan menggerogoti cakranya dari dalam. Dia sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan cakranya lagi," Sarutobi terdiam sesaat. "Intinya, hidupnya sebagai shinobi sudah berakhir,"

Aku tersentak. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau tindakan cerobohku bisa membuatnya sampai menjadi seperti itu. Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat, mengutuk diriku sendiri karena mengikuti saran kyuubi. Bagaimana kalau orang yang terluka itu Minato? Bagaimana kalau aku membunuhnya tanpa sengaja?

"M-maaf…" bisikku dengan suara bergetar. "A-aku tidak tahu… aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa termakan bujukan kyuubi…" aku menggigit bibir, menahan air mata yang nyaris meluncur ini. Aku tidak sadar bahwa kebencianku yang sangat dalam ini membuatku sampai ingin membunuh Genji. Pada saat ini, aku baru sadar bahwa aku adalah monster. Aku pantas untuk ditakuti. Aku sudah bukan manusia lagi.

"Kushina, kau tidak sepenuhnya termakan bujukan kyuubi," ujar Sarutobi, membuatku tersentak. "Kau berhasil menahan cakra kyuubi seorang diri di saat-saat terakhir."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat…"

Sarutobi mengangguk. "Itu adalah bukti kalau kau bukan monster. Kau masih Kushina Uzumaki yang kukenal," dia menyentuh tanganku yang terbalut perban. "Tapi, Kushina, kau harus ingat kalau kyuubi itu monster yang licik. Kau tidak boleh termakan bujukannya lagi."

Aku mengangguk dan menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi, _dattebane_!"

"Bagus! Sekarang, istirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak perlu lagi kembali ke tempat Genji karena rumah dia akan disita,"

"Disita?" aku berseru kaget.

"Kami baru saja mengetahui bahwa Genji menjual rahasia Konoha ke tempat lain. Jadi, dia akan dipenjara tak lama lagi. Kalau dia tidak beruntung, dia akan digantung," ujar Sandaime. "Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak," jawabku cepat. Entah ini berkah atau malapetaka. Dengan begini, hanya akulah satu-satunya anggota klan Uzumaki yang masih hidup di Konoha. Selain itu, aku juga tidak punya rumah untuk ditinggali sekarang. "Anu, jiichan… Apa Minato sudah tahu kalau aku ini… _jinchuriki_?" tanyaku pelan.

"Dia tahu," jawab Sarutobi sambil beranjak. Dia langsung tersenyum ketika manatap wajahku yang mulai pucat. "Tenang saja. Minato bukan anak penakut seperti yang kau bayangkan. Dia tidak akan mengkhianatimu," setelah mengusap kepalaku, dia meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Aku masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pelan-pelan, aku memejamkan mataku dan membayangkan wajah Minato. Benarkah ucapan Sarutobi tadi? Benarkah Minato tidak akan takut padaku? Aku kembali teringat akan raut wajah Minato yang terkejut tadi. Dadaku kembali terasa sakit ketika aku mengingat ekspresi wajahnya.

Sudahlah.

Kalau pun dia membenciku maka semua ini salahku.

Aku mencoba tersenyum, namun yang keluar hanyalah air mata saja. Entah kenapa, aku menjadi lemah seperti ini. Aku tidak suka air mata. Air mata hanya membuatku tampak lemah. Namun, entah mengapa ketika memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Minato akan membenciku, aku merasa takut. Aku takut kalau aku harus kehilangan sahabat lagi.

_Aku tidak mau kehilangan Minato._

Tanpa kusadari, pintu ruangan ini kembali terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda jangkung dengan rambut pirang jabrik. Mataku terbelalak dan aku cepat-cepat mengusap air mataku.

"Hei," dia menyapaku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab sapaannya. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil terdiam seribu bahasa. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tertidur sejak tadi siang," dia menunjuk ke jendela, di mana bintang-bintang mulai bertaburan di malam gelap ini.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyaku sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya. "Kau tahu 'kan aku ini apa?"

"Kau Kushina Uzumaki," jawab Minato santai. "Lalu?"

"Aku ini jinchuriki!" suaraku melengking. "Aku ini monster! Masa kau tidak takut terhadapku?"

Minato terdiam dan perlahan-lahan, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajahku. "Ini wajah manusia," ujarnya dengan tenang, membuat mataku terbelalak. "Aku tidak takut, Kushina. Aku _marah_," dia tiba-tiba menggeram. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kau memendam penderitaan seperti ini. Aku… tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa… Aku membiarkanmu menderita selama enam tahun!"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar ucapan Minato. Tiba-tiba, air mataku kembali meluncur. "K-kukira kalau kau takut terhadapku…" aku terisak. "Kukira aku sudah kehilanganmu!"

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, Kushina… Jangan menangis…" Minato dengan panik menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya yang hangat. "Percaya padaku, oke? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

Aku menatapnya dalam waktu lama. Pelan-pelan, kuraih tangannya yang masih ada di wajahku. "Janji?" aku menyentuh kelingkingnya. Minato tertawa dan sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku, dia mengangguk.

"Janji seumur hidup," dia berbisik. "Tidurlah Kushina, kau harus sembuh dari lukamu dulu," dia mengusap kepalaku. Entah mengapa, aku langsung merasa tenang ketika merasakan kehangatan tangannya ini.

"Oke. Aku pasti akan tertidur," gumamku. "Tapi, kalau aku sudah sembuh aku harus keluar dari rumah sakit ini, kan? Setelah itu aku harus tinggal di mana ya? Rumah Genji sudah disita…" ujarku, pelan. Minato tidak menjawab. Perhatiannya terfokus pada rambutku yang panjang.

"Mmm? Maksudmu rumahmu yang baru?" tanyanya dengan santai. "Sepertinya kau harus tinggal di rumah orang lain lagi, Kushina…" jari-jarinya memilin rambutku.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau, _dattebane_!" aku mengeluh.

"Benarkah?" jarak wajah Minato tiba-tiba sangat dekat dengan jarak wajahku sekarang, membuat wajahku terasa panas. "Padahal _sandaime_ sudah setuju untuk membiarkanmu tinggal bersamaku,"

Seakan-akan disambar geledek, aku hanya bisa terpaku mendengar ucapannya. "A-a-a-apa?"

"Kataku, kau akan tinggal bersamaku," dia menyeringai jahil. "Makanya, kau harus tidur dan cepat sembuh, jadi kita bisa berbelanja untuk perlengkapanmu!"

"T-t-tapi…" aku masih tidak percaya dan ingin bertanya lagi, namun Minato hanya menggelengkan kepala, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tidur!" dengan gesit dia menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhku. "Jangan khawatir! Aku tinggal sendirian. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau kau akan mengganggu ketenangan orang lain,"

Minato cuma tinggal sendirian? Jadi kami hanya akan berduaan nanti?

_Astaga…_

"Kushina, kau ini pembangkang juga, ya?" Minato mendengus ketika menatap mataku yang masih terbelalak. "Tidurlah! Apa kau mau kucium lagi seperti dulu baru kau bisa tidur?" dia meringis. Tanpa peringatan, bibirnya langsung menempel di pipiku, membuatku nyaris melompat kaget. "Nah, dengan ini kau harusnya bisa mimpi indah!" dia menyeringai.

Aku hanya bisa melongo menatapnya yang tertawa. "Minato!" aku menjerit dengan wajah merah padam. Minato tertawa semakin keras dan di detik kemudian, dia sudah menghilang dari ruangan ini, meninggalkanku yang sudah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Apa-apaan, sih cowok itu! Sekarang aku malah semakin tidak bisa tidur!" aku mendengus dan menyentuh dadaku yang berdetak seperti bom ini. Berada di sisi Minato terkadang sangat tidak menyehatkan. Jantungku bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Tapi… benarkah ucapannya tadi? Aku akan tinggal berduaan dengannya?

Wajahku memanas dan aku hanya bisa mengutuk Minato di dalam hati.

Cowok itu benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**moga2 para pembaca puas sama chap ini!**

**sori kalau banyak typo trus tidak memuaskan...**

**Tapi aku sudah lega karena berhasil menyingkirkan Genji! Yey!**

**puas kan, para pembaca? hohohoho! *evil laugh***

**PM aku saja kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti :)**

**sori kalau chap ini susah dimengerti. Aku lumayan kesusahan waktu tulis chap ini...  
><strong>

**oke, mind to review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Halo! sori updatenya lama...**

**ok, makasih buat semua yang udah fave, alert, review sama baca crita ini!**

**thnks to...**

**AI NO JINCHUURIKI**

**FIYUI-CHAN**

**UZUMAKI HARUNO**

**UZUMINA MEI-CHAN**

**REIYKA**

**RENTON NAMIKAZEMUALANK INSIDE**

**ARISU KURONEKO**

**MINAKUSHI FOREVER**

**HARU**

**DRAQUILL**

**REI-CHAN**

**NHL-CHAN**

**LUMINOUS**

**FUYU-YUKI-SHIRO**

**MA SIMBA**

**IBAY-KUN**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**PS: sori kalau ada salah tulis namanya...**

**ok, enjoy this chapter!**

**warning! typo! occ! alur cepat! dont like dont read!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

"Kyaa! Romantis sekali!"

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis mereka ketika melihat Sakura yang menjerit-jerit tidak karuan.

"Apanya yang romantis?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Cuma tinggal bersama saja, 'kan? Aku juga tinggal bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibu, _dattebayo_! Apakah itu hal yang romantis?"

Nyaris saja Sakura melayangkan tinjuan mautnya ke wajah Naruto. "Aduh! Kau ini memang masih bocah! Tidak mengerti apa-apa!"

Bocah berambut pirang itu mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. "Umur kita 'kan sama, Sakura-chan! Berarti Sakura-chan juga bocah dong!" Naruto kembali menjawab dan tinjuan Sakura langsung mendarat dengan sukses di wajahnya.

"Woi, kalian berisik!" Sasuke menghardik kedua sahabatnya itu. "Kita harus cepat-cepat membaca seluruh cerita di buku ini sebelum hari sudah malam!" Bocah berambut _raven_ itu langsung teringat akan kakak laki-lakinya yang selalu menjemputnya setiap kali matahari sudah terbenam.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan," Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang memerah karena ditampar. "Kenapa aku merasa kalau aku mengenal kedua tokoh yang ada di cerita itu ya?"

"Cuma perasaanmu!" Sakura cepat-cepat memotong. Apa pun yang terjadi, Naruto tidak boleh tahu bahwa buku ini menceritakan tentang kedua orang tuanya. Bisa runyam nanti kalau Naruto tahu…

"Lalu, rasanya nama 'Uzumaki' yang ada di buku itu sama seperti Uzumaki-nya Ibu deh…" Naruto bergumam lagi.

"Cuma perasaanmu!" kali ini Sasuke yang memotong. "Sakura, cepat baca cerita yang berikutnya!"

Sakura cepat-cepat membuka halaman yang baru. "Musim gugur, tanggal 27…"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memasukkan kepalaku di lubang kaus yang ditinggalkan Minato. Kaus bewarna biru muda polos ini langsung meluncur dengan mudahnya di tubuhku yang langsing. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika sadar bahwa penampilanku sekarang pastilah sangat konyol. Kaus ini jelas-jelas kebesaran untukku. Tapi, lebih baik aku mengenakan kaus kebesaran ini daripada kimono putih rumah sakit yang bau dan terlihat mencolok. Selain itu, Minato sudah berbaik hati untuk meminjamkan kausnya untukku. Aku terdiam dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menempelkan hidungku di lengan kaus ini. Dalam sekejab, aroma khas Minato langsung memenuhi isi kepalaku, membuatku kepalaku menjadi kosong sesaat.

Aku pernah dengar bahwa setiap laki-laki akan punya bau khas tersendiri. Namun, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aroma khas Minato dapat membuatku sampai terlena seperti ini…

Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku. "Bodoh! Ini bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal konyol ini!" aku mengutuk diriku sendiri dan dengan gerakan yang kikuk, aku menggulung lengan kaus yang kebesaran ini. "Oke… Sekarang sudah lebih baik," aku tersenyum puas. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu kamar rumah sakit ini. Aku mengintip secara pelan-pelan dan setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada perawat yang hendak masuk ke kamarku ini, aku langsung melesat pergi dari rumah sakit.

Memang, aku belum seharusnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi semua lukaku sudah sembuh, jadi untuk apa aku terus tidur-tiduran seperti orang sekarat di atas ranjang? Ada banyak sekali yang harus kulakukan. Tapi, sepertinya aku akan didamprat Minato kalau dia sadar bahwa aku kabur dari rumah sakit… _Yah, tak apalah. Aku ada alasan tersendiri untuk kabur._ "Yosha! Kushina Uzumaki sudah bebas, _dattebane_!" Aku cekikikan sambil melesat menuju pusat desa Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Lihat cewek itu!"

"Astaga! Masa dia itu si 'bloody habanero'?"

"Wajahnya berbeda sekali dibandingkan dulu!"

Aku mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar banyak bisikan-bisikan aneh dari belakangku. Aku mendengus, tidak mempedulikan semua bisikan itu. "Paman! Beli apelnya empat buah ya!" aku berseru sambil menyeringai.

"Oke! Akan kuberi diskon untuk Nona Cantik!"

"Yeah! Makasih, Paman!" Aku berseru riang sambil menerima apel-apel tersebut dari tangan paman penjual.

"Kabarnya, dia itu pacar Minato Namikaze…" bisikan itu mulai terdengar lagi.

"Hah! Masa?"

"Lihat saja pakaian cewek itu! Itu kan baju Minato-san!"

Kerutan di keningku semakin dalam. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa gosip-gosip palsu cepat sekali menyebar. "Hei! Kalian membicarakan siapa!" aku membentak sekumpulan anak cewek yang bergosip di belakangku ini. Di detik kemudian, mereka semua langsung melesat kabur. "Huh! Merepotkan saja!" aku mengibaskan rambut merahku yang panjang ini. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan gosip tidak jelas itu. Akan kuhajar orang bermulut besar itu kalau aku menemukannya.

"Halo, pacar Minato yang cantik!"

Keningku lagi-lagi berkerut ketika aku mendengar suara yang genit sekaligus menyebalkan itu. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatap lelaki berambut putih panjang bernama Jiraiya. Entah mengapa, aku mempunyai firasat kalau dialah yang menyebarkan semua gosip palsu itu.

"Apa maumu, _ero-sensei_?" aku mendengus. Minato banyak bercerita tentang gurunya yang super mesum ini selama menemaniku yang tiga hari diopname di rumah sakit.

"Hei! Jangan bilang begitu, dong!" dia langsung merengut. "Setidaknya hormatilah aku sedikit! Aku 'kan sudah berjanji untuk membawamu ke sebuah misi bersama Minato,"

"Ya ya, makasih!" dengusku lagi sambil berjalan lalu. Memang. Aku diijinkan untuk kembali menjadi ninja setelah memohon kepada Sarutobi. Namun, pangkatku sekarang hanyalah _genin_. Aku hanya bisa melakukan misi dengan seorang _jonin_ atau pun _chunin_. Aku ingin melakukan misi bersama Minato saja, namun Sarutobi memutuskan untuk menambah Jiraiya sehingga pria dengan julukan _sennin_ itu dapat mengawasiku. "Kau janji untuk mengajariku jurus-jurus ninja, kan?" tanyaku pada Jiraiya. "Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat." Aku menatap Jiraiya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan _kyuubi_ mengambil alih tubuhku lagi. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus menjadi lebih kuat sehingga aku bisa melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi.

Jiraiya menatap kesungguhan mataku. "Serahkan saja itu padaku, bocah! Ingat saja, latihanku sangat keras!" Jiraiya meringis. Aku menyeringai lebar dan mengangguk ke arahnya.

"Makasih, _ero-sensei_! Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu!" Aku cepat-cepat melesat pergi sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang mesum lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh, Kushina-sama! Anda tidak perlu melakukan hal ini!" Midori nyaris saja menangis terharu ketika menatap sepiring apel yang sudah dipotong dengan rapi ini.

"Midori, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan 'sama' lagi!" aku mendengus. "Lagipula aku hanya memotong apel saja! Kau tidak perlu menangis terharu seperti itu!"

Selain itu, dia harus tergeletak di rumah sakit ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena salahku. Jika aku tidak meninggalkannya pada waktu itu, tentu dia tidak akan terluka parah seperti ini. Kutatap kaki dan lengan Midori yang masih dipasang perban. Kaki tulangnya patah sehingga dia harus dirawat dalam waktu lama. Diam-diam, aku menggigit bibirku, mengutuk diriku sendiri karena membiarkan hal ini terjadi padanya.

"T-t-tapi…" Midori mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya yang berbalut perban. "Saya terharu karena anda belum melupakan saya!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menatap Midori yang sudah menangis ini. Sejak dulu, dia tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja menganggap dirinya tidak penting. Aku menatap gadis delapan belas tahun yang mempunyai warna rambut _pink_ ini. Matanya yang bewarna hijau itu masih saja mengeluarkan air mata. Senyumku melebar dan dengan secepat kilat, aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Kau sahabatku, Midori! Aku sangaaat menyayangimu!" Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat sehingga membuat dia merintih kesakitan. "Wah! Maaf!" aku meringis dan cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukanku.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aduh, saya terharu sekali!" dia menyedot ingusnya, membuatku mengernyitkan dahi. Midori terkadang bertingkah laku seperti orang dewasa. Saran-saran yang dia berikan dapat membantuku. Namun… ada kalanya dia membuatku melongo seperti saat ini. "Jadi, sekarang saya bukan lagi pembantu keluarga Uzumaki…" gumamnya. "Anu… karena itu… bolehkah saya… anu… memanggil anda… anu…" dia mulai memutar-mutar garpu dengan wajah merah padam. "… Kushina… chan?"

Aku tertawa dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah memeluknya lagi. "Tentu saja!" Midori bukan saja sahabat bagiku. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengunjungimu nanti lagi ya, Midori! Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku sendiri!" Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukanku. "Bisa gawat kalau Minato sadar bahwa aku kabur dari…"

"Sudah terlambat, Kushina-_chan_,"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang tenang namun mematikan dari arah pintu. Aku memutar kepalaku dengan kaku dan mataku langsung menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan pelindung berlambangkan Konoha di dahinya. Pemuda berparas tampan ini menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil memasang senyum miring, seakan-akan puas menatap wajahku yang terlihat kaget ini.

"Minato!" seruku kaget, sekaligus bingung. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya?

"Minato _the prince charming_?" Midori ikut berseru.

"Hah?" aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya sambil melongo semakin lebar.

Apa-apaan? _Prince charming?_

Sejak kapan dia sok menggunakan bahasa ingris seperti itu?

"Kushina-sa… eh, Kushina-chan! Jangan-jangan dia itu _prince charming_ yang kau tunggu-tunggu!" Midori langsung menunjuk-nunjuk Minato dengan semangat. Tingkahnya bagaikan anak kecil yang menunjuk-nunjuk mainan super mahal yang dijual di toko-toko.

"_Prince charming_?" Minato mengulangi ucapan Midori dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Maksudnya aku?"

"Iya! Kau pangerannya Kushina-chan!"

"Aku pangerannya Kushina?"

Wajahku langsung berubah menjadi kepiting rebus dalam sesaat. "Bukan!" aku menjerit panik sambil mengibaskan lenganku tanpa arah. Midori tertawa melihat tingkahku sedangkan Minato hanya melongo.

"Midori! Sudah, ah! Kau istirahat sana!" aku menyeret Minato sambil menghentak-hentak kakiku dengan kesal.

"Dah, Kushina-chan! Dah, _prince charming-san_!" Midori masih tertawa sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Oh ya, Kushina-chan! Baju biru itu cocok untukmu!"

Aku menutup telingaku, pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Midori.

"Hei, kenapa kau menarikku seperti ini? Aku belum memberi salam pada sahabatmu itu," ujar Minato bingung.

"Tidak perlu memberi salam. Dia tidak keberatan kok!" aku masuk ke dalam ruanganku, masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang merah padam ini. Jika kubiarkan Minato memberi salam pada Midori entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi.

"Tapi… _prince charming_ ya?" seringai jahil Minato mulai muncul, membuat wajahku terbakar lagi. "Lumayan juga, Midori Hiura itu!" tawa Minato menggelegar.

"Sudah ah, Minato!" aku hendak memukul bahunya, namun Minato mengelak dengan mudah sehingga pukulanku meleset dan mengenai meja sebagai gantinya. "Aduh!" aku menjerit kesakitan, membuat tawa Minato semakin bergema di ruangan ini. "Minato!"

"Maaf, maaf!" Minato masih saja tertawa. Namun, dia meraih tanganku dan mengelus tanganku yang memerah ini. "Sakit, sakit… pergilah jauh-jauh," dia tersenyum geli sambil menatapku dengan sepasang mata yang hangat, membuat dadaku berdetak semakin kencang. "Kau tahu, kau lucu sekali kalau sedang seperti ini!" Minato terkekeh sambil menyentuh wajahku yang masih terbakar.

Aku merengut. Kenapa dia bisa membuatku menjadi seperti ini dengan mudah?

Tidak adil.

"Maaf, membuatmu memakai bajuku yang sepertinya sangat kebesaran untukmu itu," Minato meringis sambil memperhatikan baju birunya yang masih menempel di tubuhku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," ujarku. Sejujurnya, aku suka mengenakan pakaiannya. Memang kebesaran, tapi aku suka akan aroma khas Minato yang menempel di pakaiannya ini. Dengan mengenakan pakaiannya, aku merasa seolah-olah dia berada di dekatku.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang. Bisa repot kalau kau tidak ada pakaian…" gumam Minato. "Tapi… aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menemani gadis berbelanja…" pemuda berambut pirang ini mengusap rambutnya dengan kikuk. "Selain itu, sandaime-sama tiba-tiba memberiku tugas. Jadi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu…" Minato mengerutkan kening, merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" aku cepat-cepat meyakinkannya. Minato sudah bersedia untuk membeli semua perlengkapanku dengan uangnya sendiri. Karena itu, aku tidak mungkin merepotkannya lebih dari ini.

"Tapi kau harus membeli pakaian untukmu," Minato meyakinkanku. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengatur rencana untuk itu," dia kembali menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan rencana yang kubuat ini…"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Entah mengapa, aku mendapat firasat buruk akan 'rencana' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anu… Kushina Uzumaki-san?" suara gadis yang lembut membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku menengadah dan berusaha memasang tampang biasa-biasa saja ketika menatap gadis cantik berambut _raven_ di depanku ini. Matanya yang hitam kelam itu menatapku dengan ramah. Dia memasang senyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Mikoto Uchiha. Salam kenal,"

Aku hanya bisa terpaku ketika menatap tangannya yang terulur ke arahku. Sesaat, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatapnya dengan bingung.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Mmm…" aku bergumam bingung dan akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku harus menyambut uluran tangannya. "S-salam kenal…" aku meremas tangannya dengan kikuk. Tidak mempunyai teman sejak datang ke Konoha ditambah dengan dikurung selama enam tahun membuat pengetahuanku akan berteman menjadi sangat minim. Selain itu, aku tahu bahwa aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain. Sulit bagiku untuk mempercayai orang setelah aku mengalami kejadian yang pahit itu.

"Minato memintaku untuk menemanimu berbelanja," dia tersenyum. Aku sama sekali tidak membalas senyumannya. Aku masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak butuh orang lain untuk menemaniku," aku menjawab tanpa kusadari. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

Mata gadis yang kira-kira seusia denganku ini langsung membesar. "Mmm, tapi Minato yang memintaku untuk melakukan ini…"

"Kubilang kalau aku tidak perlu," aku hendak memutar tubuhku sampai aku mendengar ucapannya.

"Minato nanti kecewa kalau kau tidak mengikuti keinginannya," ujarnya dengan santai. Aku mengerutkan kening dan langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan enggan. Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapanku. "Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar.

_Sialan._

"Ayo, kita pergi sebelum tokonya menjadi ramai!" dia menarik tanganku dan dengan mudah menyeretku. Kerutan di keningku semakin dalam. Aku tidak suka kenyataan kalau tanganku dipegang oleh orang yang tidak kukenal.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sudah sampai di sebuah toko pakaian. Toko itu tidak besar, namun pakaian yang tersedia untuk musim dingin sangat lengkap. "Halo, nona cantik di sana! Mau mencari baju tebal? Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" si penjaga toko menyodorkan sebuah pakaian ke arahku. "Baju ini terjual laris loh!"

Aku menatap baju tebal yang disodorkan oleh orang itu dengan kerutan tebal di keningku.

_Pakaian bercorak bunga dengan warna merah muda._

"Maaf, apakah ada pakaian polos yang bewarna gelap dan tidak mencolok? Seperti cokelat? Warna putih juga boleh," ujar Mikoto Uchiha. Penjaga toko itu cepat-cepat mencari pakaian yang Mikoto sebutkan. Gadis cantik ini tersenyum ke arahku. "Warna seperti itu warna kesukaanmu, kan?"

Aku nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanku. "Aku memang suka warna yang tidak mencolok," aku mengerutkan keningku. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

Mikoto menaikkan bahunya. "Insting?" jawabannya lebih mirip dengan pertanyaan daripada pernyataan. "Minato memintaku untuk menemanimu karena hal ini," Mikoto tertawa. "Wajahnya merah padam ketika dia memintaku membantumu! Sepertinya dia malu! Dasar, cowok itu memang ada-ada saja!"

Keningku berkerut semakin dalam. Kenapa dia membicarakan Minato dengan nada akrab begitu? "Kau… sahabat Minato?"

"Mmm? Bisa dibilang begitu. Kami kadang-kadang ditugaskan dalam misi yang sama,"

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Entah mengapa wajahku terasa panas. "K-kalau begitu…" aku meneguk ludah. "Kalian pasti dekat ya?" Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini, namun entah mengapa aku sangat ingin tahu sejauh apa hubungan mereka. Aku tidak mengerti aku merasa seperti ini. Dadaku terasa panas akan amarah yang muncul tiba-tiba dan aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Apa nama perasaan ini? "Apa Minato… pernah menciummu?"

Mikoto langsung melongo ketika dia mendengar pertanyaanku. "Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habisnya, katamu kalian sahabat!" jawabku cepat.

"Sahabat tidak seharusnya saling mencium, kan?"

"Tapi aku dan Minato bersahabat dan Minato terkadang menciumku," ujarku dengan santai. Aku merasa bahwa perbuatan Minato itu normal. Genji sendiri sering menciumku, meski pun tidak pernah sekali pun aku menyukai ciuman yang dia berikan. "Bukankah hal itu normal?"

"T-tidak normal sama sekali!" Mikoto cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Kau benar-benar tidak mempunyai pengalaman dalam berteman, ya! Kalau saja kau punya pasti kau akan sadar bahwa perbuatan Minato itu aneh!"

"Aneh?"

"Kau hanya mencium orang yang kau _cintai_ saja," Mikoto menjelaskan dengan wajah serius. "Kau cuma mencium kekasihmu, oke? Ciuman di bibir hanya untuk sepasang kekasih!"

"O-oke?" jawabku dengan ragu. Aku masih belum dapat memahami ucapan gadis ini sepenuhnya. "T-tapi Minato hanya mencium pipi dan dahiku saja," ujarku dengan cepat.

"Tetap saja aneh!" seru Mikoto. "Astaga… aku tidak menyangka kalau si dingin Minato bisa menciummu!"

"Dingin? Dia sangat ramah!"

"Memang, tapi tidak pernah sedikit pun dia menerima ajakan kencan dari _fans_-nya. Dia juga tidak pernah meluangkan waktu terlalu lama dengan para gadis," gumam Mikoto. "Bahkan, sempat ada rumor kalau dia itu homo. Syukurlah ternyata dia masih normal!" gadis ini tertawa.

"Jadi, Minato seharusnya tidak menciumku karena kami bukan kekasih?" aku kembali bertanya. Mikoto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu… dia punya penyakit aneh karena dia menciumku?" aku bertanya lagi, semakin bingung. Tawa Mikoto langsung menggelegar ketika dia mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Astaga! Minato, kasihan sekali kamu!" dia tertawa. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Minato mendapatkan hatimu, Kushina-san! Kau polos sekali!" Mikoto menepuk bahuku sambil cekikikan. "Minato tidak terkena penyakit aneh, dia menyukaimu," ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku juga menyukainya," aku menjawab santai. Entah mengapa, sepertinya percakapan ini pernah kualami sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya," Mikoto menatapku dengan serius. "Kau mencintainya. Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai laki-laki,"

"Hah?" aku bergumam bingung. "Tentu saja aku mencintai Minato sebagai laki-laki. Tidak mungkin aku mencintai dia sebagai perempuan, kan?"

Mikoto kembali melongo. "Oke, oke. Begini saja…" dia mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir keras. "Kudengar dari Minato, kau hanya akrab dengan tiga orang di Konoha. Pelayanmu, Minato dan Sandaime-sama. Benar?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, coba bayangkan. Aku mencium sandaime-sama…" Mikoto mengernyitkan dahi, tidak menyukai apa yang dia bayangkan.

"Sudah," aku menahan tawa.

"Nah, sekarang bayangkan kalau aku mencium _Minato_," Mikoto tersenyum lebar.

Aku mulai melakukan apa yang disuruh Mikoto. Aku membayangkan gadis cantik ini menghampiri Minato, menempelkan tangannya di kedua pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu. Senyum Minato melebar dan dia menempelkan kedua lengannya yang kekar di sekeliling tubuh Mikoto yang langsing. Lalu, di detik kemudian, Minato memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya…

"Nah, sekarang sudah terbukti, kan?" pertanyaan Mikoto membangunkanku dari lamunan. "Coba lihat ini," Mikoto membawaku ke sebuah kaca besar yang berdiri di sebelahku. Aku tersentak ketika menatap bayangan wajahku sendiri. Wajahku memerah, keningku berkerut dan dadaku langsung berdetak kencang. "Perasaanmu terhadapnya berbeda dengan yang lain," Mikoto tertawa.

"Jadi… maksudmu… aku mencintainya? Bukan sebagai sahabat tapi lebih dari itu?" tanyaku lirih. Mikoto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dia juga mencintaimu. Aku sadar akan hal itu ketika dia menghampiriku dengan wajah berseri-seri beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia bilang kalau gadis yang dia cari-cari selama ini telah kembali," senyum Mikoto melebar ketika dia melihat wajahku yang merona. "Selain itu, Minato tahu sekali akan sifatmu. Dia bilang padaku kalau kau sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain, karena itu aku harus sabar menghadapimu,"

Aku mendengus, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaan senangku. "Dia itu cuma sok tahu saja!" ujarku. "Tapi… makasih… Minato memang benar. Aku… sulit untuk percaya pada orang lain. Aku mau minta maaf karena kasar padamu tadi…" aku bergumam malu.

"Tidak apa!" Mikoto tertawa. "Daripada kau minta maaf, bagaimana kalau kuajari kau sesuatu?" dia memasang senyuman manisnya. Namun, aku tahu bahwa sesuatu di balik senyuman itu. "Cowok tipe sempurna seperti Minato pasti sering membuatmu merasa terjungkir balik. Aku yakin dia sering menggodamu, membuat wajahmu merah padam dan selalu memasang senyuman miring yang angkuh. Namun, dadamu selalu berdegup kencang kalau melihat senyumannya."

Mataku terbelalak. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Yah… sebenarnya aku sudah punya tunangan dan tunanganku itu juga sempurna, sama dengan Minato," gadis Uchiha ini tersenyum geli. "Namun, aku mendapat cara untuk menangani tunanganku yang keras kepala itu. Bagaimana? Mau kuajarkan bagaimana cara membuat Minato Namikaze yang _sempurna_ itu bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu?" senyuman manis-alias-licik Mikoto mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagus sekali, Minato!" aku menjerit girang ketika aku memasuki kamar baruku. Dinding kamar mungil ini dilapisi cat bewarna biru muda. Meja kecil terletak di pojok kamar. Ranjang yang berbalutkan kain bewarna putih bersih ini menghadap jendela, di mana aku bisa memandang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Tulisan-tulisan kanji seperti 'jangan menyerah' dan 'api' menempel di tembok kamar ini. Selain itu, aroma Minato mengelilingi tempat ini, membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka kamarku," dia tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang aku akan tidur di kamar orang tuaku. Jadi, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu datang saja ke kamar yang ada di tengah rumah ini,"

Aku mengangguk dan dengan gerakan yang pelan, aku mendekati pemuda berambut pirang ini. "Makasih, Minato… Kaulah yang terbaik," aku menundukkan kepala dan menatapnya melalui bulu mataku yang lentik.

_Langkah pertama. Buat si pangeran sempurna merasa gugup. By Mikoto._

Aku berusaha mengingat ajaran dari Mikoto-'sensei'. Aku sangat yakin kalau aku tidak akan gagal. Mikoto melatihku mati-matian dari siang sampai malam. Tak akan kubiarkan jerih payahku ini terbuang dengan sia-sia!

Dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti, aku menyentuh dada Minato dengan ujung jariku. "Kau tahu, hanya kaulah orang yang aku percayai di Konoha ini," aku berbisik di dekat telinganya, membuat Minato bergidik sesaat. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kau tidak ada di sisiku…" aku kembali menatapnya dalam-dalam sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman simpul. Wajah Minato yang tenang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke dalam rambutnya dengan kikuk.

"A-anu…" dia bergumam. "A-aku ambilkan minuman dulu ya?" dia langsung melesat keluar dari kamar.

Aku nyaris saja tertawa puas ketika melihat tingkahnya.

"Nah, ini baru adil," gumamku puas. Selama ini dialah yang membuatku terjungkir balik. Nah, sekarang giliranku membuatnya merasa seperti itu. _Oke. Sekarang, rencana kedua._ Aku langsung melompat ke ranjang dan memejamkan mataku, berpura-pura tidur. Aku bercerita pada Mikoto kalau Minato pernah mencium dahiku diam-diam ketika aku tertidur. Mikoto bilang kalau aku bisa menjebaknya dengan cara pura-pura tidur.

"Kushina, maaf aku lam…" ucapan Minato terhenti ketika dia menatapku terbaring di ranjang. "Cepat sekali dia tidur…" Minato bergumam. Aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekatiku. "Sepertinya dia capek karena berbelanja…" Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahku. Minato menyelusuri garis rahangku dengan ujung jarinya. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap memasang wajah tidur yang tenang. _Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan…_

Nafas Minato tiba-tiba menerpa wajahku, membuatku nyaris bergidik.

_Tidak. Tidak. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan tetap…_

"Kushina…" Minato berbisik lirih dan nafasnya yang panas mulai mendekati bibirku. Aku tidak tahu Minato sadar atau tidak, namun yang pasti kelopak mataku bergetar pada saat ini.

_Kumohon, tubuhku! Jangan melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari…_

Sebuah sentuhan yang lembut dan hangat mendarat di bibirku.

_Oh, Tuhan…_

_Apakah itu bibir Minato?_

Sebuah kecupan di bibir sudah bukan hal yang langka bagiku. Genji sudah menciumku beberapa kali dan aku sudah terbiasa akan ciumannya. Namun, di detik ketika Minato menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku, aku merasa bahwa ciuman yang sedang kualami ini adalah ciuman pertama dalam hidupku.

"Kushina!" Minato tersentak kaget ketika dia melihat mataku yang terbuka lebar. Wajah Minato menjadi merah padam. Mulutnya megap-megap dan dia berusaha untuk mencari sebuah alasan.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak boleh langsung terbangun seperti ini. Aku seharusnya membuka mataku pelan-pelan dan menggoda dia dengan senyuman jahil. Aku seharusnya berkata 'apa yang kau lakukan' dengan nada yang menggoda dan penuh kejahilan. Namun, di detik ketika mulutku terbuka, aku langsung meluncurkan kalimat yang berbeda dari apa yang ingin kuucapkan. Tanpa kusadari, aku mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah terpendam di dalam hatiku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Minato melebar. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun, aku mengabaikan tatapannya itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga, aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekeliling lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu," aku berbisik berulang kali di telinganya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Aku mencintaimu, Minato. Aku mencintai…"

Ucapanku langsung terhenti ketika bibir Minato menangkap bibirku, membungkam semua perkataan yang ingin kulontarkan.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**makasih udah baca :)**

**kyknya di chapter berikutnya aku mau nulis special chapter... tapi belum tau juga sih, cuma rencana (bisa berubah setiap saat) :)**

**ok, sori kalau banyak kesalahan, agak ngebut nulisnya...**

**mind to review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Halo! Sori karena update nya super lama!**

**ok, langsung aja...**

**makasih buat semua yang udah fave, alert, review sama baca crita ini!**

**thnks to...**

**FIYUI-CHAN**

**UZUMAKI HARUNO**

**REIYKA**

**RENTON NAMIKAZE MUALANK INSIDE**

**MINAKUSHI FOREVER**

**HARU**

**DRAQUILL**

**NHL-CHAN**

**LUMINOUS**

**FUYU-YUKI-SHIRO**

**IBAY-KUN**

**RURIPPE NO KIMI**

**KUDO WIDYA-CHAN EDOGAWA**

**DEMON D. DINO**

**GHIFIA KURAUDO**

**ANDRY**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D  
><strong>

**SPECIAL THNKS BUAT:**

**DRAQUILL yang kasih semangat buat update! :D**

**HARU yang udah lumutan nunggu chapter baru ini... sori ya lama! hahaha**

**RENTON NAMIKAZE yang udah nunggu juga :)**

**OK! sekedar warning bagi para pembaca! aku lagi kehabisan ide waktu nulis chap ini! Jadi, sori kalau jelek...**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

**.**

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

Naruto Namikaze menutup telinganya erat-erat, siap untuk menerima jeritan 'kyaa, romantis'-nya Sakura. Namun, dia hanya bisa terbengong-bengong ketika menatap sahabat yang dia sukai itu menarik Sasuke, menyeretnya ke arah salah satu rak buku.

"Mikoto Uchiha ini ibumu kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura cepat-cepat berbisik, tidak ingin Naruto mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tidak salah lagi. Wanita sopan dengan insting yang kuat itu pasti ibuku," Bocah dari klan Uchiha itu mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau ibuku dan ibu Naruto bisa kenal satu sama lain sejak dulu…"

"Aku juga kaget!" Sakura menahan nafas. "Aku yakin sekali kalau Midori Hiura ini ibuku! Yah… tentu saja sekarang nama Ibu menjadi Midori Haruno!" Sakura berdecak. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ibu dulu adalah seorang pelayan…" _Selain itu, tidak ada orang lain yang mudah terharu sekaligus konyol seperti Ibu_, batinnya.

"Kalian sedang bisik-bisik apa?" Naruto mendekati mereka berdua dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Hoi, _teme_! Jangan menguasai Sakura-chan begitu, dong!" Bocah berambut pirang tersebut melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sasuke.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. "Kau tahu, buku diari ini memang sangat mengesankan," Sakura mendengus dan mulai membuka halaman berikutnya. Jelas sekali tertulis di buku ini kalau Minato Namikaze adalah seseorang yang bisa memikat hati semua gadis. Ibu Naruto yang super kasar dan tertutup akan orang lain juga bertekuk lutut di depan lelaki itu. Sakura menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto sekali lagi. _Dunia memang aneh_, batinnya. Bisa-bisanya Naruto menjadi anak dari lelaki super tampan yang disegani itu.

"Hahh…" dia menghela nafas lagi. "Akan kubacakan cerita yang berikutnya… Musim dingin tanggal 10…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi, Minato! Hentikan seringai anehmu itu!"

Suara teriakan Jiraiya membuatku tersentak. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menatap _sennin_ berambut putih yang nyaris melempar mangkuk sup-nya ke arah Minato.

"Hah?" Minato bergumam kaget. Dia menatap gurunya dengan tatapan kosong. "Lho? Sensei? Sejak kapan kau ada di rumahku?"

Jiraiya sudah mencengkeram mangkuknya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar mangkuk tersebut ke arah Minato.

"Dasar murid buuoodoh! Aku sejak tadi sudah ada di sini dan kau sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranku?" Jiraiya mengamuk. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi, hah!"

"Eh? Hah? Anu…" Minato mengusap rambutnya dengan kikuk. Tanpa sadar, matanya langsung melirik ke arahku yang sedang mencuci piring. Wajahku langsung terasa panas ketika mata kami berdua bertemu. Aku cepat-cepat memutar tubuhku dan mulai mengelap piring yang sudah selesai kucuci dengan gerakan kaku. Entah mengapa, ingatan akan ciuman pertama kami langsung muncul di kepalaku. Aku langsung teringat akan nafas Minato yang membara. Tangannya yang membekap wajahku. Bibirnya yang kokoh namun lembut yang…

_Tidak, tidak!_

Kalau aku berpikir yang bukan-bukan bisa pecah piring ini nanti.

Sesaat, tidak ada suara sedikit pun yang keluar dari mulut kami bertiga. Aku mengatupkan mulutku rapat-rapat, berdoa dalam hati supaya Jiraiya mesum tidak menyadari apa-apa. Namun, sepertinya harapanku itu tidak terkabul.

"Ohooo…" dia menyeringai lebar. "Minato, bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?"

Ingin sekali rasanya aku melempar Jiraiya keluar dari tempat ini. Sayangnya, aku bukanlah tuan rumah. Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau Minato tidak berkata apa-apa. Bisa runyam kalau ada gosip palsu yang beredar lagi. "T-tidak ada apa-apa, sensei!" ujar Minato, berusaha memasang tampang polos.

"Mmm…" Jiraiya bergumam. Dia menatap wajah Minato lama sekali. "Kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu merah padam?"

Tanpa sadar, aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Aku tersentak ketika menatap Minato yang biasanya sangat tenang itu menjadi kikuk sekarang. Wajahnya merah padam dan dia terus memilin-milin jarinya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Minato yang seperti ini.

"Minato, muridku tercinta," Jiraiya berdehem, bertingkah bagai orang bijak. "Kurasa sudah waktunya bagiku untuk mewariskan pengetahuanku kepadamu," Jiraiya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Pelajari baik-baik ilmu yang hanya kuberikan untukmu ini,"

Minato meraih buku itu dan dalam seketika, matanya terbelalak. Aku mengerutkan kening, penasaran akan buku yang membuat Minato menjadi seperti itu. Aku mulai mendekati mereka berdua, hendak membaca judul buku itu.

"Apa-apaan ini, sensei!" Minato tiba-tiba melempar buku itu. Dengan gesit, tanganku menangkap buku tersebut. "Ah! Jangan, Kushina!" Minato menjerit panik. "Kembalikan buku itu!"

Aku menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. "Tidak mau! Aku mau baca apa judulnya!" Aku nyaris tertawa ketika melihat Minato yang nyaris terjatuh dari kursi karena berusaha merampas buku ini dariku. "Pasti ini buku yang berisi jurus-jurus legendaris yang rahasia! Karena itu, kan kau tidak mau memberinya padaku?"

"Bukan! Kembalikan!" Minato melompat ke arahku, membuat mataku terbelalak. Kenapa dia bisa sepanik itu? Aku menjadi semakin penasaran dan dengan cepat, mataku membaca judul buku tersebut.

'_Melepaskan Keperjakaan'_

"Hah?" aku melongo.

"Makanya!" Minato merampas buku ini dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Ini sama sekali bukan buku berisi jurus-jurus ninja!"

"Hei, ero-sensei! Jangan memberi Minato buku yang aneh-aneh, dong!" Dengan spontan aku melempar mangkuk yang ada di meja ke arah Jiraiya, namun sennin itu mengelak dengan mudah.

"Tenang, Kushina," dia kembali mengeluarkan senyum bijak palsunya itu. "Aku juga punya seseuatu untukmu. Anggap saja ini hadiah karena berhasil menuntaskan misimu dengan gemilang," dia memberikan buku yang masih terbungkus dengan rapi padaku.

"Apa? Buku jurus ninja, ya?" Dengan polos aku menyeringai dan membuka sampul buku tersebut.

"Jangan Kushina! Buku itu pasti ada apa-apanya!" Minato hendak menghentikanku, namun terlambat. Aku sudah membaca judul buku itu.

'_Melepaskan Keperawanan'_

Darah langsung mendidih di mukaku. Kutatap cengiran lebar Jiraiya dan dalam sekejab, keinginan untuk membunuhnya mulai tumbuh di hariku. "Apa-apaan! Dasar guru gila!" Tanpa ragu lagi, aku melempar guru mesum itu keluar dari rumah Minato. Minato pun sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan tindakanku ini.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa bertahan di bawah bimbingannya selama bertahun-tahun!" aku mendengus sambil menghempaskan tubuhku di kursi Minato. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Itulah Jiraiya-sensei…" dia meringis dan duduk di sebelahku. Tanpa sengaja, bahu kami berdua bersentuhan, membuatku tersentak secara spontan. "Ah, maaf!" Minato dengan kikuk menyingkir dariku. Aku menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan mataku dari tatapannya. Entah mengapa, sejak ciuman itu tingkahku dan Minato menjadi sangat aneh. Kami berdua menjadi segan akan satu sama lain.

"Mmm, sepertinya aku sudah memecahkan salah satu mangkuk kepunyaanmu, Minato," ujarku, berusaha untuk mengganti suasana. Aku cepat-cepat beranjak dan memungut mangkuk yang pecah karena kulempar tadi. Minato mengerutkan kening ketika menatapku yang bekerja dengan kaku.

"Kushina, hati-hat…"

"Aduh!" aku menjerit dan mataku terbelalak ketika menatap darah yang merembes keluar dari jariku. Minato menggelengkan kepala dan langsung berada di sisiku.

"Baru saja aku ingin mengingatkanmu. Kemarikan jarimu," Minato meraih tanganku dan tanpa ragu, dia memasukkan jariku yang berdarah ke dalam mulutnya, menghapus bekas darah dengan bibirnya yang hangat. Wajahku terbakar dalam seketika. Aku ingin menarik tanganku, namun entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Mata biru Minato menatapku dengan lekat, membuatku tidak bisa memalingkan mataku darinya. "Kushina…" dia berbisik, membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. "Aku… ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu…" Wajahnya yang sejak tadi merah padam itu perlahan-lahan menjadi tenang dan serius. "Aku…"

"Wahh! Aku ingat! Aku harus menjemur pakaian!" Aku tertawa sekencang yang aku bisa dan langsung melesat pergi dari Minato, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu melongo. Sambil menyembunyikan diri darinya, aku menekan dadaku dengan erat, berusaha untuk menghentikan debaran yang menggila ini. "Tenang jantungku…" aku berbisik. "Jangan sampai kau meledak karena berdetak terlalu kencang!"

Sesuai dugaanku. Minato memang berbahaya. Hanya dengan menatapku dia bisa membuat jantung ini berdetak seperti bom.

_Tapi…_

Kenapa aku tidak berani menghadapinya?

Kenapa aku tidak berani menatap mata Minato sejak ciuman itu?

Aku sadar bahwa aku menyukai Minato. Namun, entah mengapa aku tidak ingin tahu seperti apa perasaan Minato terhadapku. Aku takut… kalau dia tidak menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya. Selain itu, aku takut kalau aku akan melukainya kalau aku terlalu dekat dengannya.

Aku menggigit bibir dan perlahan-lahan, kutatap darah yang sudah menghilang dari jari telunjukku ini. Luka yang terbuka tadi sekarang sudah sembuh total karena cakra _kyuubi_ yang bisa menyembuhkan semua lukaku dalam sekejab. Aku memejamkan mata dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah menempelkan telunjuk tersebut di bibirku. Memang, cakra kyuubi-lah yang menyembuhkan lukaku. Tapi… bolehkah aku menganggap bahwa Minato yang menyembuhkan lukaku? Bolehkah aku beranggapan kalau Minato mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisikku putus asa.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiraiya mengulurkan tangannya, hendak merangkulku. Namun, dia cepat-cepat menyingkir dariku setelah menerima tatapan membunuh dari Minato.

"Cih! Kau ini sudah seperti pangeran Kushina saja!" Jiraiya mendengus.

"Apa maumu memanggil kami berdua, sensei?" Minato menghiraukan Jiraiya. "Kuharap kalau kau memanggil kami karena alasan yang cukup masuk akal."

Jiraiya merengut menatap murid kesayangan yang tiba-tiba bersikap dingin itu. Minato sepertinya masih marah atas kejadian tadi siang.

"Tenang! Aku hanya ingin memberi kalian berdua misi, kok!" Jiraiya menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada kami berdua. Aku meraih kertas itu dengan semangat. Minato mendekatiku, ikut membaca isi misi tersebut.

"Wah! Misi menjadi mata-mata?" aku menjerit girang. "Tingkat 'B'?" aku menjerit lagi. "Kau yakin aku boleh mengambil misi ini?"

"Tentu! Kan ada aku si sennin legendaris ini bersamamu!" Jiraiya tertawa. "Misi kita adalah menangkap sekaligus meraih informasi rahasia dari penjual obat-obatan terlarang," Jiraiya menunjukkan sebuah foto lelaki berambut biru gelap. Lelaki tersebut memiliki tato di pipi kirinya dan dia menggenakan kacamata hitam. "Namanya Jubei Akuma. Dia menjual obat-obat terlarang di sekitar Konoha dan desa lain. Dia juga membuka tempat-tempat rahasia yang menjual obat-obatan terlarang. Tempat tersebut hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang tertentu," Jiraiya menyerahkan foto itu pada Minato.

"Orang-orang tertentu?" aku mengerutkan kening. "Orang-orang seperti apa?"

"Orang-orang gila seks yang mau membeli obat perangsang."

Aku melongo. "Kau mau kami berdua mengintai orang gila pengedar narkoba ini? Bagaimana cara kami berdua masuk tempat tersebut?"

Jiraiya menghela nafas. "Tentu saja kalian tidak bisa memasuki tempat tersebut! Biar Jiraiya-sama ini yang melakukannya!" Entah mengapa, dia terlihat senang. "Kalian berdua cukup mengawasi dari kejauhan! Kabarnya, dia suka berkunjung ke salah satu toko yang populer di kalangan anak muda. Kalian mengawasi dari sana. Siapa tahu dia berkunjung ke sana dan coba ambil segala informasi yang bisa kalian dapat darinya. Nah, soal tangkap menangkap, serahkan saja padaku!"

"Tapi, kenapa dia suka pergi ke tempat yang populer dikunjungi kalangan remaja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia mau mencari mangsa untuk menjual narkoba tersebut," jawab lelaki berambut putih ini. "Para remaja adalah target yang mudah. Hormon mereka sedang tumbuh. Dibujuk sedikit saja pasti mereka langsung tunduk akan obat-obatan terlarang ini, apalagi obat perangsang,"

"Aku pernah mendengar soal lelaki ini," Minato mengerutkan kening. "Kudengar kalau dia ini sangat licik dan dia punya banyak anak buah yang kuat…"

"Huh! Susah amat! Bunuh saja mereka semua!" aku mendengus.

"Mereka kuat bukan dengan cara alami, bocah! Mereka kuat karena obat-obatan terlarang itu!" Jiraiya berseru. "Selain itu, ada kemungkinan Orochimaru terlibat dalam hal ini. Karena itu, kalian serahkan masalah menangkap padaku! Ingat! Jangan gegabah! Kalau kalian lengah sedikit saja, habislah kalian!"

Minato mengangguk. "Jadi, aku dan Kushina akan berkeliaran di tempat yang populer di kalangan remaja dan mengintai dari sana, betul?"

"Betul. Dan aku akan pergi ke tempat terlarang ini dan mencari informasi akan Orochimaru. Aku juga akan melumpuhkan anak buah Jubei Akuma," Jiraiya mengusap dagunya. "Kuharap aku bisa menemukan lelaki itu di tempat terlarang, jadi aku bisa langsung menangkapnya. Tapi, kalau ternyata dia sedang berkeliaran di tempat kalian mengintai…"

"Akan kami hajar dia, _dattebane_!" aku langsung memotong Jiraiya.

"Bocah buoodooh!" JIraiya membentakku. "Cukup cari informasi saja! Jangan gegabah! Minato! Awasi pacarmu ini!"

"Aku bukan pacarnya!" aku balas membentak. Diam-diam Minato mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar pernyataanku.

"Oho! Tidak bisa begitu, bocah!" Jiraiya berdecak. "Mulai saat ini, kau akan menjadi pacar Minato!"

"Hah?" gumamku sambil melongo. Apa maksudnya? Seenaknya saja dia menjadikan kami sepasang kekasih!

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, kau memang pacar terbaik, Nato-kun!" aku mencolek pipi Minato dengan kaku. Kupaksakan sebuah senyuman _manis_ ketika aku menatapnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun demimu, Shina-chan!" Dengan gerakan yang tidak kalah kaku, Minato merangkul bahuku.

Kodok yang dipanggil Jiraiya, Gama-taro berdecak ke arah kami. "Jiraiya memang menyuruhku untuk mengawasi kalian. Tapi kalian adalah pasangan _terpayah_ yang pernah kulihat,"

"Berisik, kodok sialan!" aku mendesis ke arah kodok yang bersembunyi di balik tas sandangku ini. "Sekali lagi kau buka mulutmu, kau akan kujadikan kodok rebus!"

"Hei! Jiraiya-sama ingin kalian bertingkah sebagai sepasang kekasih untuk menarik perhatian lelaki penjual narkoba itu! Bertingkahlah sebagai sepasang kekasih yang penuh akan hormon!"

"Berisik!" kali ini Minato yang kehilangan kendali.

"Nona, maaf lama menunggu!" seorang pelayan membawa sekumpulan pakaian berwarna merah muda dengan renda-renda di sekeliling pakaian itu. "Ini baju-baju yang populer saat ini."

"K-kyaa! B-bagus sekali, Nato-kun!" aku berusaha menjerit girang ketika menatap pakaian-pakaian _mengerikan_ itu. Aku langsung melingkarkan lenganku di sekeliling pinggang Minato.

"O-oh! B-baguslah kalau kau menyukainya, Shina-chan! Akan kubelikan untukmu!" Minato menempelkan sebuah kecupan kaku di pipiku, membuat wajahku terasa terbakar.

"O-ohohoho! Ah! Bisa saja, kau Nato-kun!" aku hendak menyentuh wajah Minato, tapi karena rasa tegang sekaligus malu, aku malah menampar wajahnya dengan cakra yang berlebihan, membuat dia terpelanting jauh. Pelayan tersebut melongo, begitu pula denganku. "Ah! Mina… eh, Nato-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" aku menjerit sambil merangkulnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, cintaku…" Minato menekan hidungnya, berusaha untuk menghentikan aliran darah yang mengalir deras dari lubang hidungnya. "Itulah bukti tanda kasihmu untukku,"

"Payah sekali…" aku mendengar kodok sialan ini berbisik. "Gagal sudah misi kalian…"

"Berisik!" aku dan Minato mendesis dalam waktu bersamaan.

Minato memang tidak biasanya hilang kendali seperti ini. Namun sepertinya karena terlalu bingung dan tegang, dia tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"C-cintaku, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba baju ini dulu," Minato cepat-cepat menyodorkan salah satu baju. Baju tersebut tidak terlalu mencolok. Baju itu bewarna putih dengan sedikit renda di sekelilingnya. Aku langsung meraih baju tersebut karena tidak ingin membuat si pelayan menjadi curiga. Aku menatap sekeliling, mencari tempat di mana aku bisa mencoba pakaian ini. Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti. Apa bagusnya tempat ini sehingga banyak pasangan mengunjunginya? Memang sih, di sini terdapat banyak fasilitas dan tempat ini juga menjual banyak barang seperti kalung atau gelang kembar khusus untuk pasangan. Tapi jujur saja, kalau aku dan Minato benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku tidak akan pergi ke sini lagi!

Dengan secepat kilat, aku mengenakan pakaian tersebut. Dengan canggung, aku keluar dari tempat ganti pakaian dan menemui Minato yang masih menunggu dengan setia. Minato menoleh ke arahku dan matanya langsung terbelalak seketika.

"K-kenapa? Aku terlihat aneh dengan pakaian ini?" aku bertanya gugup. Minato masih menatapku dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Dia cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Kau terlihat… cantik…" dia bergumam lirih. Wajahnya merona dan dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Aku tidak tahu ucapannya itu hanya sebagai pujian palsu atau tidak. Yang pasti, semburat merah sudah menghiasi kedua belah pipiku sekarang. Minato beranjak dari kursinya dan dengan gerakan yang lembut, dia menyibakkan rambutku ke balik telinga. "Aku serius. Kau terlihat… manis," dia tersenyum lagi. "Aku harus membelikan baju ini untukmu."

"J-jangan bercanda, ah!" aku menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahku yang merah padam. Minato tertawa. Tawanya sudah kembali seperti semula sekarang. _Ah… aku merindukan tawanya itu…_

"Tadi aku melihat jepitan rambut…" Minato bergumam. "Lalu tanpa sadar aku sudah membeli jepit berwarna hitam itu untukmu," Minato mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan pelan, dia menjepit rambutku yang panjang ini dengan jepitan tersebut. "Nah, cocok kok!" dia tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap senyumannya. Seperti biasa, senyuman Minato membuatku terpana tanpa kusadari.

"T-terima kasih…" aku tersenyum simpul. Dengan gerakan yang kaku dan masih dikuasai rasa malu, aku berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirku di pipi Minato. Lelaki ini menatapku dengan terbelalak, namun aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Balas dendam karena selalu menjahiliku," aku menjulurkan lidah, membuat Minato semakin melongo.

"Dasar," Minato pada akhirnya mendengus. Dia menempelkan wajahnya ke arahku sambil tersenyum. "Selalu saja berbuat seenaknya! Kemarin siang ketika aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang penting padamu, kau malah kabur!" dia tersenyum. "Aku mau bilang kalau aku mencintaimu juga," dia berbisik dengan pelan.

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kudengar. Minato mencintaiku?

"Bohong," aku mejawab cepat, berusaha untuk memasang sosok wajah yang tenang. Namun , tentu saja kau tahu bahwa usahaku itu gagal total. Aku yakin kalau wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda terkenal sepertinya malah mencintai monster kasar sepertiku?

"Mau kubuktikan?" dia berbisik pelan. Matanya terpejam dan dia mencondongkan wajahnya ke arahku, membuat jarak wajah kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Nafas panas Minato menerpa wajahku, membuatku bergidik. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah memejamkan mata dan menempelkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya.

"Halo, pasangan mesra di sana!"

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar dan aku menoleh ke belakang. Seorang lelaki yang mengenakan kacamata hitam dengan tato di wajahnya menyeringai ke arah kami, memamerkan giginya yang kekuningan.

Jubei Akuma.

"Kalian pasti masih pasangan baru, kan? Aku punya beberapa barang bagus untuk kalian. Bagaimana?"

Minato dan aku saling bertatapan. "Barang bagus?" Minato menoleh ke arah lelaki tersebut dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Boleh juga. Bisa tunjukkan barang-barang tersebut pada kami?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**sori kalau jelek... lagi gak ada ide...**

**mohon maaf ya, kalau banyak typo dan kesalahan lain...**

**semoga chapter yang mendatang bisa lebih baik lagi...**

**sekali lagi mohon maaf ya kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan.**

**Thats all...**

**mind to review? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Halo! sori karena updatenya supeeer lama!**

**lagi banyak ulangan, jadi chpter ini buatnya agak ngebut...**

**sori kalau jelek.**

**makasih buat semua yang udah dengan sabar menunggu... jadi merasa bersalah nih...**

**makasih juga buat yg udah baca, review, fave, alert story ini!  
><strong>

**ok, thnks to...**

**FIYUI-CHAN**

**UZUMAKI HARUNO**

**REIYKA**

**RENTON NAMIKAZE MUALANK INSIDE**

**MINAKUSHI FOREVER**

**HARU**

**DRAQUILL**

**NHL-CHAN**

**RAIN 4.00 AM  
><strong>

**IBAY-KUN**

**RURIPPE NO KIMI**

**KUDO WIDYA-CHAN EDOGAWA**

**RIESASAKI**

**HANY YOURIEL**

**HARUNO GEMINI-CHAN**

**PERI HITAM**

**UZUCHIHAMEL**

**MIZUHARA AI**

**NYX QUARTZ**

**SHARA NAMIKAZE**

**KAZUKI NAMIKAZE  
><strong>

****AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D****

****WARNING! ALUR CEPAT! TYPO! OOC! GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA!****

****ENJOY! :D****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Barang bagus? Boleh juga. Bisa tunjukkan barang-barang tersebut kepada kami?"

Pertanyaan Minato mengundang senyuman lebar dari Jubei Akuma. Dia menaikkan jarinya dan memberi isyarat pada kami berdua supaya kami mengikutinya. Sesaat, aku memperhatikan Jubei Akuma dengan seksama. Tubuhnya kurus. Dia mengenakan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang bertato itu terlihat sangat pucat. Aku belum pernah melihat manusia dengan wajah sepucat mayat seperti itu. Mungkin wajahnya menjadi seperti itu karena dia mengkonsumsi obat-obat terlarang.

Aku melirik ke arah Minato. Raut wajahnya menjadi sangat serius. Dia menatap Jubei Akuma dengan seksama. "Laki-laki itu… lumayan kuat…" bisiknya tanpa membuka mulut.

"Benarkah?" aku mengerutkan kening, meragukan ucapan Minato. Padahal nyaris saja aku menganjurkan Minato untuk langsung menangkap laki-laki itu sekarang juga. Aku menatap laki-laki kurus yang berjalan di depan kami. "Tidak mungkin," bisikku sambil mendengus. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, laki-laki itu terlihat super lemah.

"Waspada saja." Minato berbisik lagi.

"Baiklah, kita berdua sudah sampai di ruangan pribadiku." Jubei Akuma membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia membuka pintu yang berada di depan kami dan menunjukkan ruangan kecil namun rapi. Aku menatap beberapa kursi di ruangan itu. Vas bunga yang terletak di atas meja terlihat masih segar. Aku mengernyitkan kening ketika bau obat-obatan yang belum pernah kucium sebelumnya menyeruak keluar dari ruangan itu. "Silahkan masuk," Jubei Akuma kembali memamerkan deretan giginya yang kekuningan ketika dia menyeringai. Aku kembali menatap Minato. Mataku terbelalak ketika menatap wajahnya. Sesaat, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Rahangnya mengeras dan dia menatap tajam ke arah Jubei. Namun, tepat ketika mata Jubei tertuju ke arah Minato, raut wajah Minato langsung kembali seperti semula, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tentu," jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. Minato tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggangku, memelukku dengan erat. Aku sempat tersentak. Lengannya yang kekar ini sama sekali bergeming ketika merasakan tubuhku yang tersentak. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan Minato yang tiba-tiba memelukku. Apakah dia ingin mencegahku karena dia takut kalau aku akan menghajar Jubei tiba-tiba? Atau dia hanya ingin memperdalam peran kami sebagai sepasang kekasih? Atau… dia ingin melindungiku dari Jubei?

_Melindungiku? Dari lelaki kurus dan terlihat lemah itu?_

Minato tidak mempedulikan tatapanku yang penuh dengan pertanyaan. Dia kembali menatap tajam ke arah Jubei. Meski pun raut wajah Minato tidak sekaku tadi, dia masih tetap menatap Jubei dengan tajam. Mata birunya seakan-akan hendak menelan Jubei hidup-hidup.

"Ayo masuk, Shina-chan," Minato tersenyum ke arahku, namun tatapannya seolah-olah berkata 'hati-hati'. Aku tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk. Tepat ketika kami berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan, Jubei Akuma langsung mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan kalau pintunya kukunci," Jubei mengantongi anak kunci pintu tersebut di dalam saku jubahnya. "Barang yang ingin kutunjukkan pada kalian bukanlah barang yang bisa di dapat di pasar biasa. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mengintip atau semacamnya." Dia menyeringai lagi.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh mengunci pintu ini," aku balas menyeringai. Dengan begini, mudah bagiku untuk menghajarnya jika dia hendak kabur. Namun, sepertinya Minato tidak sependapat denganku. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan memucat. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggangku semakin erat.

"Baiklah," Lelaki pengedar narkoba tersebut duduk di salah satu kursi. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai negosiasi kita?"

Minato terdiam mendengar pertanyaan orang tersebut. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan kening menatapnya. Kenapa Minato tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini? Bukankah dia terlihat sangat percaya diri ketika Jubei mendekati kami tadi? Kenapa sekarang dia jadi terlihat aneh begini?

"Tentu saja! Ayo, tunjukkan barang tersebut." Tanpa mempedulikan Minato, aku langsung menepis tangannya dan hendak duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan Jubei. Namun, Minato menghentikanku dan langsung duduk di kursi tersebut. Dengan gerakan yang kaku dan waspada, dia mendudukkanku di sebelahnya. Tingkah Minato ini… seakan-akan ingin melindungiku dari Jubei.

_Kenapa?_

Lelaki tersebut memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jubah hitamnya. Setelah beberapa detik mencari-cari, dia berdecak dengan penuh penyesalan. "Maaf. Aku ingin segera menunjukkan barang tersebut pada kalian berdua, tapi aku baru sadar kalau barang tersebut sudah habis terjual. Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan barang langka ini pada kalian dua hari lagi." Jubei terlihat menyesal. "Jadi, karena kita semua sudah berada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita bercakap-cakap dulu? Aku akan menceritakan ciri-ciri barang yang akan kujual,"

"Baiklah!" aku menyeringai. Bagus. Dengan begini, kami akan mendapat keterangan tentang dirinya dan sekaligus obat-obat yang dijualnya secara ilegal. Jubei Akuma menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar. Matanya yang lancip dan sipit itu seakan-akan hendak mengorek-orek keterangan tersembunyi di dalam diriku. Kening Minato kembali berkerut ketika melihat Jubei yang masih belum melepaskan tatapannya dariku.

"Shina-chan," Minato meremas tanganku. "Bukankah sekarang sudah waktunya pulang?" Dia menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau harus pulang, Shina-chan. Ibumu pasti marah padamu kalau kau belum pulang sekarang."

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Minato. Aku tahu apa maksud ucapannya. Sebelum menjalani misi ini, kami berdua membuat kode rahasia yang hanya bisa diketahui kami berdua. Kode-kode yang kami buat ini hanya akan digunakan di dalam kondisi yang mendesak atau berbahaya.

'_Pulang'_ berarti 'Pergi'.

'_Ibu'_ adalah kode untuk 'Jiraiya'.

Minato mengecup pipiku tiba-tiba. "Ayolah," ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum. "Ibumu pasti sudah lama menunggumu untuk pulang."

_Pergi ke tempat Jiraiya._

Itulah yang ingin diucapkan Minato.

"Kalian sudah ingin pulang?" Jubei Akuma terlihat kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin menjelaskan pada kalian tentang barang yang menarik tersebut."

"Aku tidak akan pulang," Minato cepat-cepat menjawab. "Biarkan kekasihku pulang. Ibunya pasti sudah cemas."

Aku mendelik ke arah Minato, namun dia mengabaikan tatapanku. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia menyuruhku kabur sendirian sementara dia berada di sini bersama Jubei? Apa maksud Minato sebenarnya?

"Aku tidak mau." Ujarku tanpa berpikir lagi. Dengan gerakan yang nyaris tak terlihat, Minato meremas tanganku lagi. Namun, aku yang keras kepala ini mengabaikan isyarat Minato. "Kita harus pulang sama-sama!"

Minato menoleh ke arahku. Dia berusaha memasang raut wajah yang tenang. "Shina-chan, ayolah. Kau tahu, aku bisa dimarahi ibumu kalau kau tidak pulang tepat waktu. Hari sudah mulai malam."

_Malam…_ Aku mengerutkan kening. 'Malam' juga adalah salah satu kode yang kami buat. Kalau tidak salah artinya… 'berbahaya'?

"Kumohon?"

Aku menggigit bibir. Sejak tadi, Minato menatapku dengan tatapan tegas dan waspada. Namun, sekarang tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan memohon. Dia benar-benar ingin aku kabur dari tempat ini. Aku menatap Jubei sekali lagi. Apa yang berbahaya dari lelaki bertubuh kurus kerempeng seperti dia? Ada apa dengan Minato? Aku yakin kalau aku bisa menghabisi lelaki ini dalam sekejab. Namun, Minato sangat serius akan ucapannya. Aku meneguk ludah. Dalam lubuk hatiku, aku benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan Minato.

"Pulanglah. Besok pasti kita akan bertemu lagi," Minato tersenyum lembut.

'_Bertemu lagi'... _berarti akan kembali dengan selamat. Minato berjanji kalau dia akan kembali dengan selamat.

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Setelah menemukan kesungguhan di balik matanya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah," jawabku. "Tak akan kumaafkan kau kalau kau melanggar janji, _dattebane_!" aku mendesis dengan sungguh-sungguh. Minato mengangguk dan dengan gerakan yang nyaris kaku, dia berbalik ke arah Jubei sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Boleh kuminta kunci ruangan ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Meski pun wajah Minato tersenyum, tubuhnya masih kaku dan tegang. Dia masih mencengkeram tanganku, berusaha melindungiku dari Jubei. Lelaki licik itu masih menatapku dengan waktu yang cukup lama dan setelah menyeringai, dia mengeluarkan anak kunci itu dan memberikannya pada Minato. "Terima kasih." Minato beranjak menuju ke arah pintu, menyeretku bersamanya. Dengan gerakan kilat, Minato membuka pintu tersebut. Dia menghela napas lega ketika aku menginjakkan kaki keluar dari ruangan kecil ini. Aku kembali menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hei," ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Kau tahu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar ucapannya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

Minato mengulurkan tangannya, membelai wajahku dengan lembut. "Kushina…" dia berbisik dengan sangat pelan sehingga aku sendiri nyaris tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya. "Maafkan aku…" Minato menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah kami berdua sekarang hanya berselisih beberapa senti saja. Aku masih tidak bergerak ketika Minato mengangkat daguku. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, pemuda bermata biru jernih ini menempelkan bibirnya ke arah bibirku.

Kecupan singkat itu hanya berlangsung selama dua detik, namun tindakan Minato yang tiba-tiba ini sudah cukup untuk membuatku terpaku. Minato menatapku dengan lembut untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia menutup pintu ruangan ini.

Aku masih terpaku, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Perlahan-lahan, aku menyentuh bibirku. Entah mengapa… aku merasa firasat buruk. Aku merasa kalau Minato… tidak akan kembali padaku lagi…

Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Sambil memasang meneguk ludah, aku berlari keluar dari toko ini. Aku tahu kalau Minato pasti bisa menangani Jubei. Minato bukan cowok yang lemah. Dia adalah cowok terkuat dan tercerdas yang pernah kukenal. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan kembali padaku.

_Dia akan kembali padaku seperti yang dia janjikan._

Aku menyentuh dadaku sambil membatinkan hal itu. "Tenang, tenang…" aku berbisik dengan nada yang bergetar. Kakiku terus berlari keluar dari toko tersebut. "Tenang, Kushina…" aku masih mencoba untuk menenangkan dadaku yang berdetak kencang. "Minato akan baik-baik saja. Tenang…"

_Dia akan baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kodok! Ei! Kodok!" aku menggoncang tas tangan yang sejak tadi kupegang. "Bangun! Atau kupanggang kau!" ancamku sambil menarik katak milik Jiraiya yang sejak tadi menetap di tasku. Emosiku semakin memuncak ketika menatap kodok yang memejamkan matanya erat-erat ini. "BANGUN, _DATTEBANE_!"

"Uwaaa!" Gamataro, katak kepunyaan Jiraiya mejerit kaget. Matanya terbuka lebar dan dia menatapku seakan-akan aku ini adalah hantu. "_Bloody habanero_!"

Urat kesabaran di keningku langsung putus ketika aku mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau ini memang tidak sayang nyawa ya?" aku mendesis sambil mengacungkan tinjuku. "Di mana Jiraiya!" aku berteriak. "Aku membangunkanmu supaya kau bisa membawaku pada kakek mesum itu!"

Gamataro terlihat lega ketika sadar bahwa aku tidak akan membunuhnya dulu. Dia langsung menuntun jalan menuju tempat Jiraiya berada. "Hoi!" aku memanggilnya lagi selagi kami meloncati pepohonan. "Kenapa kau tertidur tadi, hah! Seenaknya saja kau tertidur selagi menjalani misi bersama kami!"

Kodok bewarna biru tua tersebut langsung berhenti melompat dan melotot ke arahku. "Aku tidak tertidur, bocah!"

Aku menyipitkan mataku sambil mendengus. "Hoo… kalau begitu, kenapa kau meringkuk sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat di dalam tasku ini?"

Gamataro langsung terlihat ketakutan. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Hei… jangan bilang kalau kau tidak bisa merasakan cakra membunuh dari lelaki itu!"

Keningku langsung berkerut dan aku terpaksa menghentikan lariku dan mendarat di salah satu pohon. "Cakra membunuh?" tanyaku lagi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Gamataro melebar dan dia berdecak sambil menatapku. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan hal itu? Kau tidak bisa merasakan cakra membunuh dan kejam yang keluar dari tubuh Jubei Akuma?"

"Tidak." Aku mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat cakra yang mengelilingi tubuh Jubei. "Aku memang merasakan cakra dari tubuhnya. Tapi… cakra tersebut sama sekali tidak menakutkan."

Gamataro melongo. "Cakranya sangat menakutkan! Aku yang hanya katak kecil ini saja sampai meringkuk ketakutan! Kau ini memang aneh, Kushina Uzumaki! Aku yakin kalau Minato bisa merasakan cakra lelaki itu!"

"Minato…" aku bergumam. "Memang, sikapnya memang aneh tadi… Tapi, kalau memang cakra Jubei Akuma sebegitu hebat, kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-ap…" Ucapanku terhenti ketika aku tersadar akan sesuatu.

_Tentu saja._

Sekarang aku tahu apa alasan aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan cakra Jubei yang mengerikan.

Dengan tangan bergetar, aku menyentuh perutku dan sosok siluman rubah berekor sembilan langsung muncul di kepalaku.

"Hah…" aku bergumam. "Tentu saja. Tidak ada cakra yang lebih mengerikan daripada siluman sialan ini." Aku sudah terbiasa merasakan kejahatan dan keganasan cakra _kyuubi_. Di mataku, cakra orang kuat sekali pun bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Karena itu aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa cakra Jubei sangatlah kuat. "C-celaka…" bibirku mulai bergetar. Jika Jubei memang lelaki yang sangat kuat, berarti Minato berada di dalam bahaya. "Gamataro! Kita harus menemukan Jiraiya sekarang juga!"

"Oke!" Gamataro mulai melompat secepat kilat dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami berdua melewati pepohonan yang lebat dan sampai pada sebuah tempat yang lumayan terpencil dari perdesaan. "Jiraiya-sama ada di dekat sini!" Gamataro berseru sambil terus melompat. Kami berdua akhirnya sampai pada suatu bangunan runtuh yang mengeluarkan asap. Bangunan tersebut baru saja hancur dan terbakar. Mataku terbelalak ketika aku melihat sekumpulan manusia yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa di sekeliling bangunan ini.

"Oh! Kalian tiba juga!" Sebuah suara yang familier berseru ke arahku. Aku menoleh dan menatap sennin berambut putih panjang yang sedang meneliti beberapa mayat-mayat manusia yang tergeletak itu.

"A-apa ini?" bisikku ketika melihat luka yang ada di tubuh para mayat. Tubuh mereka terpotong-potong. Dalam sekali lihat, aku bisa tahu bahwa orang yang melakukan ini sangat handal. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Hmp… itulah yang ingin kuketahui." Jiraiya beranjak. "Kau tahu, ini adalah tempat rahasia yang ingin kuhancurkan. Tapi… begitu aku tiba di sini, tempat ini sudah hancur. Ini tempat di mana Jubei menjual obat-obat terlarangnya."

Mataku terbelalak ketika aku mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Jiraiya. "Tidak mungkin! Barusan aku bertemu dengan Jubei dan dia hendak menjual obat-obat tersebut kepada kami di dalam toko tempat kami bertugas!"

Jiraiya mengerutkan keningnya. "Barusan? Apa maksudmu dengan barusan? Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tidak bohong! Dia mendatangi aku dan Minato, _dattebane_! Betul kan, Gamatora?" Aku menoleh ke arah kodok tersebut dan dia mengangguk. "Kami bertemu dia kira-kira sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

"Hah?" Jiraiya menatapku seakan-akan aku ini sudah gila. "Bocah! Jangan main-main! Tidak mungkin Jubei bisa menemui kalian!"

Aku langsung melotot ke arah Jiraiya. "Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku, hah!"

"Bocah keras kepala!" Jiraiya menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke dekat kumpulan para mayat. "Semua mayat-mayat ini adalah anak buah Jubei!" Dia melangkahi beberapa mayat dan aku mengikutinya. "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku bilang kalau Jubei tidak bisa menemui kalian?" Dia menunjuk ke arah salah satu mayat. "Tuh! Perhatikan mayat itu baik-baik!"

Aku menunduk dan mengernyitkan hidung ketika bau mayat yang sudah membusuk tersebut menusuk hidungku. Aku memicingkan mata dan memperhatikan mayat tersebut baik-baik. Tubuhnya yang kurus itu sudah tidak lengkap lagi. Kaki mayat tersebut tidak tersambung dengan tubuhnya. "Mmm?" mataku melebar ketika aku menatap coretan aneh di pipi kirinya. "Itu… tato? Tato yang sama dengan yang ada pada Jubei Akuma?"

"Bukan hanya tato, bocah!" Jiraiya tanpa ragu membalikkan wajah mayat tersebut. Jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika menatap wajah mayat yang berlumuran darah ini. Meski pun wajahnya dipenuhi lumpur dan darah, aku masih bisa mengenal lelaki ini dengan jelas. Dia adalah buronan yang kami cari sejak tadi. "Orang ini memang Jubei Akuma!" Jiraiya mendengus. "Dia sudah tewas kira-kira dua belas jam yang lalu!"

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Suaraku seakan-akan menghilang terbawa angin. "Dia… sudah tewas…" bibirku berbisik. "… dua belas jam… yang lalu?"

"Aku sangat yakin," Jiraiya mendengus. "Makanya, tidak ada gunanya berbohong padaku, bocah!"

"Tapi, Jiraiya-sama!" Gamataro melompat ke bahu Jiraiya. "Aku juga melihat lelaki itu! Benar-benar persis dengan yang ada di foto! Kami bertemu dengan Jubei Akuma dan Minato sekarang sedang bersama lelaki itu!"

Mata Jiraiya melebar. "Apa katamu! Kalau begitu, siapa Jubei Akuma yang kalian temui?"

Wajahku sudah memucat. Tanganku bergetar dan aku hanya bisa menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku tahu…" bisikku. "Aku tahu siapa orang yang kami temui tadi…"

"Siapa! Siapa, Kushina?" Jiraiya menjerit panik, begitu pula dengan Gamataro.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas..." aku berbisik, penuh ketakutan. Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan aku terpaksa harus mencengkeram lenganku untuk menghentikan getaran ini. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Minato terlihat ketakutan…" aku memejamkan mata erat-erat. "Jubei Akuma yang kami temui tadi adalah…"

Jiraiya menatapku dengan tegang. "Adalah?"

"… hantu."

…

…

…

…

"BUOOODOOHH!" jeritan Jiraiya mematikan semua keheningan yang tercipta tadi. "Mana ada hantu di dunia ini!"

"Kalau begitu tadi itu apa, _dattebane_!" aku balas menjerit. "Begini-begini aku paling takut sama hantu, tahu!" Aku bergidik ketakutan. "Jubei Akuma sudah tewas dan yang ada di depan kami tadi itu pasti hantu!"

"Dasar bocah bodoh!" Jiraiya menepuk kepalaku, membuatku mengaduh. "Sekali-kali pikir dengan akal sehat!"

"Apa katamu! Dasar sennin mesum!"

"Jiraiya-sama! Lihat ini!" teriakan Gamataro menghentikan perdebatan sengit antara aku dan Jiraiya. Gamataro menyentuh mayat Jubei Akuma. "Lihat ini, JIraiya-sama!" Kodok itu menunjuk ke arah leher.

"Gamataro! Jangan dekat-dekat! Nanti hantunya muncul!" aku masih ketakutan. Jiraiya sudah tidak lagi memperhatikanku. Dia menyentuh leher mayat Jubei Akuma dan memperhatikan lehernya baik-baik.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya. Mau tidak mau aku ikut mendekati Jiraiya karena rasa penasaran. Aku ikut memperhatikan kondisi mayat itu. Memang, tubuh Jubei Akuma terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian. Tapi, dua lubang kecil yang berada di lehernya itu membuatku bingung.

"Itu… bekas gigitan ular, kan?" gumamku. "Kalau dilihat benar-benar… semua mayat yang ada di sini mempunyai bekas luka yang sama…" ujarku sambil memperhatikan mayat yang lain. Jiraiya terdiam mendengar ucapanku.

"Hei, bocah! Tadi kau bilang kalau Minato sedang bersama Jubei Akuma sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya! Kita harus cepat menyelamatkan Minato dari hantu…"

"Gamatora, ceritakan padaku kejadian tadi selengkapnya!" Jiraiya langsung mengabaikanku, membuatku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku merasakan cakra yang luar biasa dari tubuh Jubei Akuma. Cakranya sangat menakutkan. Wajahnya sepucat mayat dan aku bisa mencium bau obat-obatan yang sangat aneh menyeruak dari tubuhnya." Gamatora memberi laporan dengan jelas. "Minato terlihat tegang ketika dia bertemu muka dengan Jubei Akuma itu. Dia berusaha membuat Kushina kabur dari toko itu."

Jiraiya terdiam sesaat. "Celaka…" gumamnya sambil menggigit bibir. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ular licik itu sudah mulai bergerak sekarang…" Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Jiraiya melompati pohon dan masuk ke dalam hutan. "Kushina, Gamataro! Kita harus kembali ke toko itu! Minato berada dalam bahaya!"

"Jiraiya-sama! Jangan-jangan Jubei Akuma yang kami temui itu…" ucapan Gamatora terputus dan tubuhnya langsung bergetar ketakutan.

"Ya," Jiraiya menatap Gamatora dengan serius. "Dia itu Orochimaru."

_Orochimaru?_

Sennin yang mengkhianati Konoha itu?

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk mengingat wajahnya, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa tentangnya.

"Wajar saja Minato ingin kau menjauh dari lelaki itu, Kushina!" seru Jiraiya sambil berlari. "Orochimaru sudah menaruh minat padamu sejak hari di mana kyuubi diletakkan di dalam tubuhmu! Minato sadar akan hal itu dan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan ular licik itu darimu!"

Mataku terbelalak. Aku kembali teringat akan tatapan menyelidik yang ditujukan Jubei padaku tadi. Diam-diam, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak bisa sadar akan hal ini? Minato berusaha melindungiku, tapi aku malah…

"Sensei mesum!" aku berseru. "Apakah Orochimaru sekuat itu?"

Jiraiya terdiam sesaat. "Aku… belum pernah mengalahkannya sekali pun."

Kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"M-Minato…" aku berbisik, mulai ketakutan. "Minato… dia pasti baik-baik saja kan?" seruku pada Jiraiya. Namun, Jiraiya sama sekali tidak menjawab. "Hei!" aku berseru lagi. "Minato pasti akan baik-baik saja, kan!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Jiraiya.

Entah kenapa, pikiranku terasa kosong seketika. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kami bertiga sudah tiba di toko tempat di mana aku dan Minato berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ada dua alasan mengapa aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa kami sudah berada di depan toko itu.

Pertama, pikiranku kosong karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Kedua, toko populer di kalangan anak remaja ini telah berubah menjadi reruntuhan. Bangunannya runtuh dan aku pasti tidak akan mengenali toko ini jika aku tidak melihat sekumpulan pakaian berenda-renda di sekeliling tanah.

"Hei! Kalian berdua!" seseorang berseru ke arahku dan Jiraiya. "Sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum ular raksasa yang menyerang toko ini kembali lagi!"

_Ular… raksasa?_

Aku menatap para pegawai toko yang tergeletak di jalanan. Beberapa di antara mereka terluka parah. Sebagian di antara mereka sudah tidak bernapas lagi. "Ah…" bibirku bergetar. "M-Minato…" Mataku mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut pirang. Aku membayangkan sosoknya yang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membayangkan sosoknya yang menghampiriku sambil berseru 'aku kembali'. Aku membayangkan sosoknya yang mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, membawaku ke pelukan yang hangat.

_Namun…_

Aku tidak bisa menemukan sosok Minato Namikaze di mana-mana.

"Jiraiya-sama! Di sini! Orochimaru membawa Kushina dan Minato ke dalam ruangan ini! Aku masih ingat akan baunya!" Gamatora melompat-lompat di atas reruntuhan dinding. Mataku terpaku ke arah pecahan vas bunga. Aku mengenal vas bunga itu. Vas bunga itu terletak di atas meja ruangan pribadi Jubei Akuma. Jiraiya dengan gesit memindahkan semua runtuhan dinding itu. Namun, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Sialan! Minato! Di mana kau!" Jiraiya mengumpat dan mengutuk Orochimaru.

"Minato!" Gamatora menjerit.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap semua ini. Aku tidak menjerit seperti Gamatora. Aku juga tidak mengumpat seperti Jiraiya. Aku hanya berdiri diam, menatap bercak-bercak darah yang menempel di kursi tempat Minato duduk tadi.

Perlahan-lahan, tanganku menyentuh jepit rambut yang menempel di rambutku. Sosok Minato yang tersenyum lembut memenuhi kepalaku.

'_Kau tahu, aku akan terus mencintaimu.'_

Aku menggertakkan gigi. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau cakra kemerahan kyubi sudah menyelimuti diriku. "Orochimaru…" aku menggeram. "Akan kubunuh kau."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**ah... sori kalau jelek... agak ngebut...**

**bsok udah harus belajar lagi masalahnya... hahaha**

**ok... kalau ada yg bingung sama jalan ceritanya PM aku saja ya...**

**sori kalau jalan critanya susah dipahami...**

**mind to review...? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai semuanya! Sori lama!**

**oke langsung aja tanpa banyak bacot, thnks buat semua yang udah baca ya! :D**

**makasih buat para reviewer, yg fave, alert...**

**thnks to...**

**FIYUI-CHAN**

**SHARA NAMIKAZE**

**UZUMAKI NAMI-CHAN**

**NAMIKAZEPAMELA**

**NANA-CHAN KUCHISAKI**

**GHIFIA KURAUDO**

**NYX QUARTZ**

**DRAQUILL**

**NHL-CHAN  
><strong>

**RENTON NAMIKAZE MUALANK INSIDE**

**HARU**

**RISA-CHAN-AMARFI**

**RURIPPE NO KIMI**

**KUDO WIDYA-CHAN EDOGAWA**

**ARIGATOU**

**PERI HITAM**

**HANY YOURIEL**

**REI-CHAN**

**KAZUKI NAMIKAZE  
><strong>

****AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D****

****WARNING! ALUR CEPAT! TYPO! DONT LIKE DONT READ!****

****ENJOY! :D****

****PS: sori kalau ada salah tulis namanya...  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Lepas! Lepaskan!" Aku menjerit dan berusaha membebaskan tanganku dari cengkeraman Jiraiya. "Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! Aku harus menolong Minato!"

"Memangnya kau tahu Minato ada di mana?" Jiraiya balas menjerit tanpa merenggangkan cengkeramannya. Kedua lengannya yang kekar mengelilingi bahuku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. "_Aku_ yang akan mencari Minato! Kau kembali saja ke Konoha!"

Ucapannya membuat otakku seakan-akan berhenti berfungsi. Kembali ke Konoha? Yang benar saja!

"Aku tidak mau! Akan kubunuh Orochimaru itu!"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa, bocah bodoh! Bagaimana caramu menemukannya? Selain itu Orochimaru bukanlah orang yang bisa kau tangani dengan mudah!"

Aku mengigit bibir. Tanpa sadar, cakra kemerah-merahan mulai memenuhi tubuhku. "Karena itu! Aku harus menyelamatkan Minato! Dia berada di dalam bahaya!" Tubuhku bergetar karena amarah dan aku mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku, membuat cengkeraman Jiraiya melemah.

"Uh…!" Jiraiya mengerang ketika aku nyaris bebas. "Bocah keras kepala!" Tiba-tiba, dia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan dengan gerakan yang tak terlihat, dia mengayunkan tangannya ke arah tengkuk leherku. Sebuah sengatan menyakitkan muncul dari tengkukku dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Aku hendak memprotes, tapi sebelum aku sempat melakukan hal tersebut, tubuhku sudah tidak mampu bergerak lagi. Mataku tiba-tiba terasa sangat berat.

"Maafkan aku…" suara Jiraiya terdengar sayup-sayup. "Tidurlah, Kushina…"

Di detik kemudian, kegelapan menyelimuti diriku, membawaku ke alam bawah sadar tanpa kukehendaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno mencengkeram lengan kaus Sasuke Uchiha sambil menatapnya dengan sepasang mata berlinang-linang. "Sasuke-kun! Kasihan sekali dia!" Sakura terisak sambil menyodorkan buku diari tersebut ke arah bocah berambut raven yang sejak tadi mendengarkan cerita tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Kasihan untuk apa?" Sasuke mendengus. "Dia tidak mati. Jiraiya dengan sengaja membuatnya pingsan dengan memukul tengkuknya."

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu ketika dia pingsan?" Naruto Namikaze merampas buku diari tersebut dari tangan Sasuke, membuat bocah tampan tersebut mendelik ke arahnya. "Lho?" Naruto bergumam bingung ketika dia melihat halaman berikutnya. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Aduh, Naruto! Kau itu tidak bisa baca kanji, kan!" Sakura merampas buku tersebut dengan tidak sabar.

"Bukan begitu, _dattebayo_!" Dia mencoba untuk membela diri. "Hanya saja…"

"Mmm?" Sakura ikut bergumam bingung ketika matanya terpaku ke arah halaman buru tersebut. "Lho? Kok…"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke ikut menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah buku tersebut. Dia penasaran mengapa kedua temannya menjadi bingung. Mata hitamnya terbelalak ketika dia melihat halaman yang sama sekali tidak tercela oleh tinta pena. "Hah? Kenapa halamannya kosong?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Dia membuka halaman berikutnya, namun halaman berikutnya juga kosong. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kosong semua?" Sakura mulai membolak-balik halaman dengan bingung. "Apa yang terjadi dengan dia setelah dia pingsan? Dia sama sekali tidak menulis apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu!"

"Hah? Yang benar saja, dattebayo!" Naruto mengeluh. "Masa diarinya harus berakhir di sini?"

"Sakura, coba buka beberapa halaman di akhir buku," ujar Sasuke. Gadis berambut pink tersebut mengangguk.

"Oh! Ada! Ada! Sekitar lima belas halaman sebelum buku ini berakhir ada tulisan darinya!"

"Oke! Bacakan, _dattebayo_!" Naruto mulai semangat lagi.

"Musim panas, tanggal 23… _'Entah sudah berapa bulan aku tidak menyentuh buku ini. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk menyentuh buku yang menjadi benda favoritku. Sejak kejadian di mana Jiraiya membawaku secara paksa, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Minato lagi. Minato… entah di mana dia sekarang… Sudah puluhan kali aku mencoba keluar dari desa dan mencarinya, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa keluar desa. Aku hanya bisa menyelesaikan misi-misi yang diberikan dengan keberadaan salah satu sannin di sisiku. Nama sannin itu Tsunade. Wanita itu monster! Dia sama sekali tidak melepaskanku dari pengawasannya. Bagaimana caraku mencari Minato kalau begini terus? Selain itu, mengapa Minato tidak kembali? Mengapa dia tidak menepati janjinya kepadaku?'_" Sakura terdiam sejenak setelah membaca tulisan yang tertera di buku tersebut. "Begitulah…"

"Begitulah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto Namikaze dengan bingung.

"Maksudku, anak ini hanya menulis sampai di situ."

"Apa? Pendek sekali, _dattebayo_!" Naruto mengeluh lagi. "Sudahlah! Halaman berikutnya!"

"Musim gugur, tanggal 13… _'Minato masih belum kembali.'_" Sakura meringis. "Kali ini jauh lebih pendek. Dia hanya menulis satu kalimat!"

"Tidak menarik." Sasuke mengerutkan kening, diikuti oleh keluhan Naruto lagi.

Sakura mengabaikan seruan kecewa kedua sahabatnya itu. _Laki-laki memang tidak mengerti perasaan wanita_, batinnya. Setomboi apa pun Kushina, dia pasti merasa sangat kesepian dan sedih tanpa kehadiran lelaki yang dia cintai di sisinya. Sakura membalik halaman berikutnya dan dia hanya bisa melihat kalimat _'Minato masih belum kembali'_ yang sama persis dengan kalimat sebelumnya.

"Hah, benar katamu Sasuke! Membosankan!" Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sakura mendelik ke arah Naruto. Kisah yang 'membosankan' ini adalah kisah nyata dari kedua orang tuanya sendiri dan bocah bodoh itu sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu! "Ya sudah! Ayo kita main lagi sebelum Ibu menjemputku!" Naruto masih tidak sadar bahwa Sakura sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sasuke ikut beranjak dan ketika mereka berdua nyaris meninggalkan tempat rahasia tersebut, Sakura tiba-tiba menjerit.

"Lihat! Lihat! Lihat ini!" Sakura dengan riang mengibaskan halaman buku diari tersebut. "Halaman ini penuh dengan tulisan!"

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak. Dengan segera dibuangnya pikiran untuk bermain tadi. Kakinya langsung berlari ke arah Sakura. "Ceritakan, _dattebayo_!"

Wajah gadis bermata _emerald_ itu berseri-seri. Dia menatap kedua sahabatnya yang duduk dengan tidak sabar di sisinya.

"Baiklah! Musim semi tanggal 18…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sesuai dugaanku! Minato Namikaze sudah mati!"

Sebelum Koga sempat mengeluarkan tawa mengejeknya, kepalan tanganku mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya, membuat dia terlempar jauh.

"K-Kushina!" Mikoto Uchiha menjerit kaget. Kedua tangannya dengan segera melingkar di sekeliling pinggangku, berusaha menghentikan pukulan kedua yang hendak kuarahkan pada pemuda yang menjadi rekan _team_-ku ini. "Kushina! Henti…"

"Keparat! Nyawamu akan melayang kalau kau ucapkan kalimat itu lagi!" Amarah menguasai diriku, membuatku hilang kendali atas ucapanku sendiri.

Mata hijau Koga terbelalak. Dia menatapku dengan sorot mata ketakutan. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresi wajahku sekarang sehingga aku dapat membuat _chunin_ tersebut gemetar ketakutan. Bukan hanya Koga, Mikoto yang menjadi sahabatku ini pun menatapku dengan cemas.

"M-monster!" Koga tiba-tiba menjerit. "Lupakan ajakan kencan tadi! Wajahmu saja yang cantik! Sifatmu tidak ada bedanya dengan monster!" bentaknya sambil berusaha bangkit dari tanah.

"Kau…" aku hendak menerjang ke arahnya, namun cengkeraman Mikoto semakin erat.

"Kushina! Tenangkan dirimu!" jeritnya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Tahukah kau seperti apa wajahmu sekarang? Kau tidak seperti Kushina yang kukenal lagi!"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar ucapannya. Memang, di detik ketika Koga mengucapkan kalimat itu, akal sehatku langsung menghilang. Satu-satunya hal yang melintas di otakku pada saat ini adalah mencabik-cabik tubuh pemuda bermata hijau itu. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia itu teman rekanku. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia itu ninja Konoha. Aku hanya ingin merobek mulutnya sehingga dia tidak dapat melontarkan kalimat itu lagi. Namun, semua keinginan itu lenyap ketika aku menatap wajah Mikoto yang pucat. Mata hitamnya menatapku dengan sorot ketakutan yang tidak berbeda degan Koga. Selama kami mengenal satu sama lain, tidak pernah sekali pun dia menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan seperti itu.

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku tidak peduli jika Koga membenciku setengah mati karena hal ini. Aku tidak peduli jika semua warga Konoha takut terhadapku. Namun, aku _tidak_ ingin Mikoto membenci atau menjadi takut terhadapku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat yang kusayangi ini.

"Maaf…" bibirku berbisik lirih. Aku memalingkan tubuhku darinya dan melesat pergi dari lapangan itu.

"Kushina!" Mikoto menjeritkan namaku, menginginkan aku untuk kembali, namun kakiku melompat semakin tinggi. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku hanya ingin menyendiri pada saat ini. Aku melintas sebuah sungai kecil di dekat taman Konoha. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berlari menuju sungai itu. Kakiku berhenti di tepi sungai dan aku menatap ke permukaan air yang tenang. Kedua mataku perlahan-lahan melebar ketika aku menatap pantulan wajahku dari genangan air tersebut.

Dua gigi taring yang tajam mencuat keluar dari mulutku. Aku bisa melihat cakra kemera-merahan yang masih belum menghilang dari permukaan tubuhku. Dan lagi… hal yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding adalah warna mataku yang sekarang. Warna mata violet itu sekarang telah berubah menjadi sepasang bola mata merah yang haus akan darah. Keningku berkerut, aku memejamkan mata dengan seketika, tidak ingin melihat warna mata yang mengingatkanku akan warna mata kyuubi tersebut.

_Tahukah kau seperti apa wajahmu sekarang? Kau tidak seperti Kushina yang kukenal lagi!_

Suara Mikoto terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. "Huh… Menyedihkan…" aku tersenyum pahit.

Aku memang monster.

Selamanya akan menjadi monster.

_Kau Kushina Uzumaki…_

Aku tersentak ketika suara Minato mulai merasuki kepalaku. _Kau bukan monster._ Tanpa kusadari, sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu muncul lagi di kepalaku. Sepasang mata biru yang hangat itu menatapku dengan lembut. Dia menyunggingkan bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman mempesona yang hanya dia tunjukkan padaku seorang. Bibir itu perlahan-lahan terbuka dan memanggil namaku. Dengan bibir itu, dia akan menyatakan padaku betapa dia mencintaiku. Dengan bibir itu dia akan mengecupku dengan lembut.

"Minato…" aku berbisik. Air mata mengalir dari mataku, membuat warna merah darah di mataku meredup. "Kau di mana? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!" Sebuah seruan riang bergema di rumah Minato Namikaze. Aku melepaskan sepatu dan tersenyum lemah ketika menatap gadis sepuluh tahun yang berlari ke arahku. "Sudah kembali dari misi, Kushina?" Gadis dengan sepasang mata bewarna biru itu tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hai, Sarah!" Aku mencoba untuk terdengar ceria seperti biasa, namun entah mengapa suaraku terdengar sangat lemah. Sarah mengerutkan kening ketika melihatku. Gadis yang menetap selama lima bulan di rumah Minato ini menatapku dengan cemas.

"Ada apa? Kushina tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasa…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," aku cepat-cepat menjawab sambil memalingkan mataku yang sembab. Aku tahu kalau Sarah sedang menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Gadis cilik yang berusia sepuluh ini sudah menganggap diriku seperti kakaknya sendiri. Yah, aku juga menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil yang manis. Dia sangat peduli terhadapku. Meski pun dia tujuh tahun lebih muda dariku, dia selalu bertindak dengan bijak. Malahan, dia lebih cocok untuk menjadi seorang kakak daripada adik. Sifatnya dewasa, tidak seperti anak-anak sepuluh tahun ingusan di luar sana. Lima bulan yang lalu, aku menemukan Sarah yang sedang terluka parah di dekat perbatasan Konoha. Aku langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit dan sepertinya, gadis kecil ini sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa tentang masa lalunya. Dia hanya bisa ingat namanya. Sarah juga bukanlah warga Konoha. Dia tidak ingat dia tinggal di mana. Intinya, dia sama sekali tidak punya rumah untuk tinggal.

Aku bukanlah orang kejam yang meninggalkan gadis kecil ini sendirian. Aku meminta ijin dari Hokage untuk membiarkan Sarah tinggal di rumah Minato. Yah, aku yakin Minato tidak keberatan. Jadi, sejak lima bulan ini Sarah tinggal serumah denganku. Dia gadis manis namun aneh. Cara dia bergerak dan melakukan sesuatu sangatlah aneh. Mungkin karena dia belum pulih dari penyakitnya. Sifatnya lebih aneh lagi. Dia bukanlah anak yang pemalu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin keluar rumah dan menemui teman-temanku. Dia selalu bersembunyi ketika Mikoto atau pun Tsume–teman baruku yang berasal dari klan Inuzuka–berkunjung ke rumah.

Sarah juga suka menyelinap keluar di malam hari entah untuk apa. Dan keesokan paginya ketika dia pulang ke rumah, tubuhnya penuh akan luka. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia terjatuh dan semacamnya. Dan kelihatannya, Sarah mempunyai kelainan di tubuhnya. Pernah sekali ketika aku ingin mengajaknya mandi berdua. Dia mati-matian menolak mandi bersamaku. Katanya, dia punya penyakit yang sangat parah ketika dia masih kecil dan penyakit itu membawa bekas luka mematikan di tubuhnya. Dia bilang siapa saja yang melihat bekas luka itu akan terkena demam yang tinggi.

Anak aneh yang misterius, batinku setiap kali aku menatap Sarah. Namun, dia anak yang baik. Dia sangat perhatian padaku. Dia tahu akan setiap sifat dan kebiasaanku, padahal kami hanya bersama selama lima bulan. Selain itu, mata birunya yang jernih selalu mengingatkanku akan Minato. Aku sangat menyukai matanya itu.

"Kau bohong," Sarah tiba-tiba mengerutkan kening, membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong di depanku."

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Sarah, sini!" Aku mengulurkan tangan dan Sarah berjalan ke arahku. Kuraih tubuh mungilnya itu dan kupeluk dia. Jari-jariku mengelus rambut cokelatnya yang panjang. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, ya? Aku… sangat kesepian sekarang…" bisikku lemah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah menyatakan perasaanku di depan Sarah. Padahal, di depan Midori, Mikoto dan yang lain, aku selalu berusaha menunjukkan kalau aku tabah dan kuat. Entah mengapa, gadis misterius ini selalu bisa membuatku jujur akan perasaanku sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kushina… Kau tahu kalau aku menyayangimu," Sarah tersenyum lembut. Dia memutar lehernya dan menempelkan kecupan kecil di wajahku. "Kau kakak yang terbaik!" Dia cepat-cepat menambahkan. Aku tersenyum lebar dan mempererat pelukanku.

"Kau juga adik terbaik! Jangan pergi, oke!"

Sarah tersenyum lemah. "Tapi… kurasa kalau kakak rambut pirang itu kembali aku harus pergi dari sini… ini rumah dia, kan?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Aku yakin Minato membiarkanmu tinggal di sini. Kalau tidak, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini!"

Sarah tertawa, membuatku bingung. "Tapi tetap saja, kalau kakak berambut pirang kembali, aku akan pergi," dia tersenyum jahil, membuatku bertambah bingung. "Aku janji kalau aku akan pergi kalau kakak pirang kembali. Aku tidak bisa mengganggu kalian berdua bermesraan, kan?"

Wajahku memanas ketika aku mendengar hal itu. "Sarah!"

Sarah tertawa riang dan langsung berlari kabur. Aku tersenyum geli. Namun, senyumku perlahan-lahan menghilang ketika aku mengingat kejadian tadi siang, ketika aku mengamuk.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kushina, ayolah… Makan malam bersamaku oke? Aku traktir. Kau boleh makan sepuasnya!" Koga tersenyum lembut. Untuk sekian kalinya, aku menggelengkan kepala._

"_Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mau! Sudah kubilang, kalau aku hanya akan kencan dengan Minato!"_

_Koga mengerutkan kening. "Minato lagi? Dengar, Kushina! Sudah satu tahun dia menghilang. Dia meninggalkanmu! Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk melupakann…"_

"_Hei! Koga!"_

_Aku menghela napas lega ketika menatap Mikoto yang berlari menuju kami. Setidaknya dengan adanya dia, aku tidak akan gegabah dan membunuh Koga. "Yo! Mikoto! Ada apa?" aku berseru ke arahnya._

"_Hah? Kushina?" Mikoto tersentak ketika melihatku. "Kau ada di sini? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu tadi? Oh…" Matanya melebar ketika dia melihatku yang sedang bersadar di pohon besar. "Wajar saja… Pohon ini menutupi dirimu sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat Koga dari kejauhan…"_

"_Tumben kau mencariku… Ada apa, Mikoto?" tanya Koga._

"_Oh, sandaime-sama menginginkan bantuanmu sebagai ninja medis, Koga. Sebenarnya…" Mikoto tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya ketika dia sadar bahwa aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Anu… kita bicara nanti saja ya…"_

_Aku mengerutkan kening ketika sadar bahwa Mikoto menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dia tidak ingin aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Aku mendengus dan berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Aku berpura-pura pergi, namun sebenarnya aku menajamkan pendengaranku._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Koga. "Kenapa sandaime-sama tiba-tiba membutuhkanku?"_

"_Kau 'kan ninja medis yang lumayan hebat," ujar Mikoto. Aku mengerutkan kening, berusaha menangkap apa yang mereka ucapkan. "Sebenarnya… tadi pagi ditemukan mayat di dekat perbatasan Konoha. Mayat itu sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi karena luka parah di wajahnya. Tubuhnya sudah membusuk. Sepertinya dia tewas seminggu yang lalu."_

"_Apa urusanku dengan mayat? Bakar saja! Belum tentu itu mayat penduduk Konoha, kan?"_

"_Itulah masalahnya! Kau harus membantu mengidentifikasi mayat itu! Masalahnya… dia menggenakan ikat kepala Konoha di keningnya dan seragam chunin… Itu bukti kalau dia itu adalah ninja Konoha…" Wajah Mikoto tiba-tiba menjadi pucat. "Selain itu… rambutnya berwarna… pirang… Bola matanya berwara biru laut… Lalu, bentuk tubuh dan tinggi mayat itu sama persis dengan…" Aku sudah tidak bisa menangkap ucapan Mikoto lagi karena suaranya yang bergetar._

_Dadaku seakan-akan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar ucapan Mikoto yang terputus itu. Apa maksudnya? Mayat itu sama persis dengan siapa? Rambut mayat itu berwarna… pirang? Matanya berwarna…_

"_Sesuai dugaanku!" Koga tiba-tiba menjerit. "Minato Namikaze sudah mati!"_

_Di detik ketika aku mendengar kalimat itu, akal sehatku menghilang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Minato mati?

_Tidak mungkin._

Aku menggigit bibirku berkali-kali, mencoba menenangkan pikiranku. Meski pun Orochimaru sangat kuat, Minato tidak akan mati semudah itu. Minato sangat kuat! Dia chunin terkuat di Konoha.

"Kushina?" Sarah memanggilku. Gadis kecil itu sedang berbaring di atas kasur Minato. "Ayo, tidur. Sudah malam…" dia menepuk kasur itu sambil menguap. Aku tersenyum simpul. Sejak kedatangan Sarah, aku mulai tidur di kamar Minato karena kasurnya lebih lebar. Jadi, aku bisa tidur berdua dengan Sarah. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju tidur?" tanyanya.

"Mmm," aku menatap rompi chunin yang kukenakan. "Aku ada sedikit urusan," ujarku sambil menyeringai. "Kau jadi anak baik dan tidur saja ya?"

Sarah mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa? Bukankah kau tidak ada misi sampai minggu depan nanti?"

Aku menyipitkan mata. Bocah cilik ini pasti dengan seenaknya membongkar jadwal misiku selama aku pergi. "Pokoknya aku ada urusan! Kau tidur saja. Tidak perlu menungguku," aku berjalan ke arahnya dan mengecup keningnya. "Anak kecil harus tidur cepat," aku menyeringai lebar, membuat Sarah memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku mengecup kelopak matanya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat suka dengan warna matamu." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, aku membuka jendela kamar Minato.

"Kushina! Jangan pergi!" Sarah tiba-tiba memohon. Aku tersenyum lemah dan di detik kemudian, aku melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi, menghilang dari pandangan Sarah. Kakiku terus berlari dan membawaku menuju perbatasan Konoha. Dengan mudah, aku menyelinap dari para penjaga dan keluar dari gerbang raksasa Konoha. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada orang yang mengintaiku atau tidak. Namun yang pasti, pada saat ini aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisi mayat tersebut. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa dia itu Minato atau tidak.

Kugigit bibirku lagi. Tidak. Mayat itu tidak mungkin Minato. Minato tidak mungkin mati. Dia sudah berjanji untuk bertemu denganku lagi!

Aku berhenti berlari ketika aku sudah sampai di perbatasan. Aku berusaha melihat dalam kegelapan dan mencari-cari objek yang mengganggu pikiranku sejak tadi. Aku memasuki kedalaman hutan, menghindari pepohonan. Aku menginjak rumput dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat kebisingan. Setelah beberapa jam mencari, aku pada akhirnya menemukan bau busuk yang sangat menusuk hidung.

"Ini… bau mayat," tanpa ragu lagi, aku berlari menuju tempat tersebut. Namun, mataku terbelalak ketika aku tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Tidak salah lagi, tadi mayat itu ada di sini…" gumamku ketika melihat rerumputan yang menjadi rata di sekeliling tempat berbau menyengat ini. Tapi… mengapa tidak ada apa-apa di sini?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu yang nyaris membuatku memukul diriku sendiri. "Tentu saja! Aku bodoh sekali!" aku mendesis. Sekarang tim medis pasti sudah membawa mayat itu untuk diselidiki! Apalagi mereka harus segera memastikan apakah mayat itu milik Minato atau tidak. "Hah… bodoh sekali aku! Lagipula wajah mayat itu sudah membusuk dan hancur! Tidak mungkin aku bisa tahu siapa identitas asli mayat i…"

_Tunggu dulu._

Aku langsung terdiam ketika aku mengingat sesuatu yang samar-samar namun sangat penting. "Kalau tidak salah… Mikoto bilang kalau mayat tersebut mengenakan ikat kepala Konoha dan seragam chunin… Sosok mayat itu, rambut dan matanya sama persis dengan Minato…" aku bergumam lagi. "Kalau ingatanku tidak salah… Setahun yang lalu, ketika Minato menghilang, kami berdua sedang dalam misi mengintai Jubei Akuma… Pada saat itu, aku dan Minato menyamar sebagai sepasang kekasih." Aku masih ingat jelas. Karena menyamar, Minato tidak mengenakan pakaian ninja, apalagi ikat kepala Konoha yang menunjukkan dengan jelas kalau dia itu ninja. Minato juga tidak membawa pakaian ninjanya pada waktu itu. Jadi tidak mungkin dia mengganti pakaiannya. "Kalau begitu… mayat membusuk yang ditemukan tadi pagi bukan mayat Minato… Tapi kenapa ciri-ciri mayat tersebut sama persis dengan Minato?" Hal ini terlalu aneh untuk disebut kebetulan…

"Akhirnya kau tiba juga."

Tubuhku langsung menegang ketika aku mendengar tawa licik di dalam kegelapan. "Siapa!" Aku berteriak, namun aku hanya bisa mendengar suara tawa yang entah datang dari mana.

"Namaku Orochimaru."

Kepalaku terasa kosong sesaat ketika aku mendengar nama tersebut. Itulah nama orang yang menyebabkan Minato menghilang. Itulah nama orang yang hendak kubunuh selama ini. Lagi-lagi, cakra kemerahan memenuhi diriku. Kemarahan yang tidak bisa kutahan ini memerintahku untuk segera mencabik-cabik tubuh lelaki tersebut.

"Menarik. Kau sangat menarik, Kushina Uzumaki. Pandanganku memang tidak salah." Suara itu kembali bergema, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan sosok manusia di dalam kegelapan ini. "Tapi, kau tidak terlalu cerdik sehingga kau bisa termakan dengan mayat pancingan itu." Dia terkekeh.

"Keluar!" Aku meraung. Ternyata mayat itu memang palsu! "Keluar! Kembalikan Minato atau kubunuh kau!" Aku membentuk sekumpulan rantai di balik punggungku, siap untuk menyerang.

Tawa Orochimaru semakin keras. "Kalau kau membunuhku, kau tidak akan tahu Minato dimana. Jadi, jangan buang-buang cakra kyuubi yang berharga itu."

Aku menggigit bibir. "Keparat! Apa maumu!"

"Ikutlah denganku Kushina Uzumaki," dia berseru. "Pada saat itu, Minato akan kembali padamu."

Aku terdiam. Jika aku ikut dengannya, aku bisa bertemu Minato. Tapi…

"Minato… dia ada di tempatmu?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku membunuh tikus berharga itu." Orochimaru tertawa lagi. "Ikutlah denganku, Kushina. Pada saat itu, kau bisa bertemu Minato."

Aku terdiam. Kupejamkan mataku dengan sekuat tenaga. _Di mana? Di mana Orochimaru? Aku harus menemukannya._ "Aku tidak percaya padamu!" aku berseru lagi. _Fokus, Kushina, fokus._ Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Kau akan percaya begitu kau mengikutiku."

_Di sana!_

Mataku tersentak dan rantaiku langsung melesat menuju sumber suara yang samar-samar itu. _Dapat!_ Aku menyeringai lebar ketika rantaiku menangkap sesuatu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menarik Orochimaru yang sudah berada di balik rantai ini. Dengan sengaja kuhantam ular licik yang kulilit dengan rantai ini ke arah pepohonan, membuat dia meringis kesakitan.

"Heh! Ular licik!" seringaiku melebar ketika aku bisa melihat sosok asli Orochimaru di bawah sinar bulan. Wajahnya sepucat mayat. Rambutnya hitam, meluncur ke arah bahunya. Matanya yang sipit dengan bentuk yang sama persis dengan mata ular itu menatapku seakan-akan aku adalah objek miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan cakranya, mencoba untuk memotong rantai yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Huh! Sampai mati pun kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan rantaiku ini!"

Orochimaru menyeringai. "Menarik. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat jurus ini," dia terkekeh. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat takut meski pun sekarang aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya. "Kushina, kalau kau membunuhku, kau tidak akan bisa sampai pada Minato."

Aku terdiam ketika aku mendengar ucapan tersebut. "Minato bukan cowok lemah yang bisa kau tangkap! Aku yakin sekarang dia ada di luar sana! Mencari-cari jalan untuk membunuhmu!"

Orochimaru tertawa lagi. "Kushina, mungkin kau bisa merasa bangga karena dapat menangkapku. Tapi jangan lupa, aku adalah salah satu sanin." Seringai liciknya melebar. Tiba-tiba, mulutnya terbuka dan ratusan ular menerjang ke arahku. Mataku terbelalak, namun aku dengan cepat pulih dari kekagetanku. Rantai-rantai di balik punggungku berubah bentuk menjadi pedang raksasa.

"Rasakan!" aku berteiak sambil menebas ular-ular tersebut. Karena gerakan yang kubuat, ikatan rantai yang mengelilingi tubuh Orochimaru melemah, membuat lelaki licik itu melepaskan diri dengan mudah. "Sialan!"

Orochimaru terkekeh. "Karena kau melawan, aku harus membawamu secara paksa."

"Huh! Coba saja! _Kage bunshin_!" Ratusan diriku langsung mengelilingi tempat ini. Ketika aku hendak menyerang Orochimaru, aku mendengar suara jejak kaki seseorang menuju tempat ini. Perhatianku dan Orochimaru langsung teralihkan ke arah suara itu.

"Siapa itu!" Aku berteriak._ Bahaya. Aku tidak boleh melibatkan penduduk Konoha dalam pertarungan ini._

"Mmm, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu kalau aku ada di sini," Orochimaru melesat cepat, berlari menuju sumber suara itu. Aku menggigit bibir. _Sialan! Orochimaru ingin membunuh orang tersebut._ Dengan kecepatan yang tidak kalah cepat, kakiku berlari mengejarnya. Di balik kegelapan, aku melihat sosok anak kecil dengan jubah tidur yang kebesaran. Gadis kecil yang bermata biru terang itu menatap sekeliling sambil menyerukan namaku.

"Sarah!" Aku menjerit ketakutan. _Kenapa dia ada di sini?_ Aku mempercepat lariku menuju gadis mungil itu, namun Orochimaru lebih cepat. Dia meraih pedang yang tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya dan menyerbu ke arah Sarah. "Tidak!" aku menjerit ketakutan.

Tidak! Tidak! Jangan Sarah!

"Hoo… ternyata hanya gadis kecil," Mata biru Sarah terbelalak ketika jarak wajah Orochimaru tinggal beberapa senti dengan jarah wajahnya. "Selamat tinggal." Orochimaru mengibaskan pedangnya.

"Jangan!"

Seiring dengan bunyi sabetan pedang, darah segar merembes keluar. Jantungku seakan-akan berhenti berdetak ketika aku melihat tubuh mungil Sarah yang dipenuhi darah. Mata biru Sarah yang jernih perlahan menatapku yang terpaku. "Kushina…" bibir mungilnya berbisik.

"Sarah! Sarah! Oh, tidak! Sa..."

Jeritanku terputus ketika aku mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari mulut Orochimaru. "Kau… kau…" Orochimaru menatap Sarah dengan penuh kebencian. Namun, gadis sepuluh tahun itu tersenyum. "Berani-beraninya kau!"

Karena kegelapan, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan jelas. Aku hanya bisa melihat kalau tubuh Sarah sekarang dipenuhi darah. Kupicingkan mataku dan mataku langsung terbelalak ketika aku menatap sebuah kunai yang menancap dada Orochimaru. Darah yang menyelimuti tubuh Sarah adalah darah Orochimaru.

"Ah… sepertinya aku meleset," Sarah tersenyum lebar. "Seharusnya kunai itu menancap jantungmu."

"Kau…" Orochimaru menggeram dan dengan tangan yang gemetar, dia hendak menebas Sarai dengan pedangnya, namun tubuh Sarah tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyamai kecepatanku, Orochimaru," suara Sarah bergema. "Aku tidak sama dengan bocah setahun lalu."

"Sialan! Sampai kapan kau mau merusak rencanaku, Minato Namikaze!"

Tubuhku menegang ketika aku mendengar nama Minato. _Eh? Apa maksudnya?_ Tiba-tiba, Sarah muncul di sebelahku.

"Kushina, kau baik-baik saja?" Sarah tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku menatap gadis ini dengan mata terbelalak. Dia… sejak kapan dia ada di sebelahku?

"Sarah… kau ini sebenarnya…" ucapanku terputus ketika menatap warna biru langit yang terletak di dalam bola mata gadis ini. "_Henge no jutsu..._" Aku menggeram, membuat Sarah meringis. Wajar saja tingkahnya aneh. Wajar saja kalau dia tidak ingin menemui Tsume Inuzuka yang mempunyai hidung super tajam itu. Wajar saja dia sangat membenci Koga setiap kali Koga mengajakku kencan. Dan wajar saja dia setengah mati menolak untuk mandi bersamaku! "Sialan kau… Jadi selama lima bulan ini kau menipuku!" Aku berteriak. Aku ingin sekali menampar gadis mungil ini. Aku ingin membentaknya. Aku ingin sekali mengikatnya dan melemparnya ke jurang karena membiarkanku sekarat dan merana seperti ini. Namun, di detik ketika aku menatap matanya yang berwarna biru terang itu, air mataku mengalir dengan deras.

"Kau bisa menghajarku habis-habisan nanti, Kushina." 'Sarah' meremas tanganku sambil tersenyum. "Yang penting, kita harus menghajar ular ini sekarang."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**hehehe, sori kalau susah dimengerti :p**

**idenya muncul tiba-tiba sih...**

**PM aku aja kalau ada pertanyaan ya :)**

**sekali lagi makasih karena sudah baca dan maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau banyak kesalahan...**

**kalau ngak ada perubahan ide di chapter berikutnya atau cpter 11 story 'DIARY' ini bakalan tamat :)**

**ok, mind to review? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Halo! kali ini aku update cepat... hehehe**

**oke, sesuai kataku di chapter sebelumnya... chapter 10 atau 11 bakalan tamat.**

**kuputuskan tamatnya di chapter 10 (ya chapter ini) :p**

**makasih buat semua yang udah baca sampai sekarang ya! Arigatou!**

**thnks to...**

**ONE OF THE SILENT READER**

**REIYKA  
><strong>

**FIYUI-CHAN**

****RURIPPE NO KIMI****

**NAMIKAZEPAMELA**

**NANA-CHAN**

**GHIFIA KURAUDO**

**DRAQUILL**

**NHL-CHAN  
><strong>

**KUDO WIDYA-CHAN EDOGAWA**

**ARIGATOU**

**HANY YOURIEL**

**REI-CHAN**

**KAZUKI NAMIKAZE**

**RIZUKA HANAYUUKI**

**RIIDINAFFA  
><strong>

****AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D****

****WARNING! ALUR CEPAT! OOC! TYPO! DONT LIKE DONT READ!  
><strong>**

**ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Orochimaru berjalan mundur dengan perlahan-lahan. Napasnya tidak teratur. Dia terus menekan dadanya yang bercucuran darah.

"Menyerahlah," Sarah tersenyum mengejek. Tubuhnya yang kecil ramping itu tiba-tiba menghilang lagi. Aku hanya bisa terbelalak ketika melihat Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba terpelanting jauh. Dengan kepayahan, dia mengelak dari serangan beruntun Sarah yang tak terlihat. Aku menajamkan panglihatankuku, berusaha melihat arah serangan Sarah, namun semuanya sia-sia.

"Huh! Dasar tukang pamer!" Aku mendesis, kesal karena aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong menatap Sarah-alias-Minato yang terus menyerang tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk ikut menghajar ular licik ini. Kufokuskan cakraku dan tanpa ragu, aku kembali melilitkan rantai cakra ini di sekeliling tubuh Orochimaru yang kepayahan. Orochimaru menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh, namun aku hanya menyeringai.

"Arrghh!" Dia menjerit kesakitan ketika aku memperkuat jeratanku di sekeliling tubuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku melempar tubuh Orochimaru ke arah batu karang, membuat bunyi keretak mengerikan dari arah punggungnya.

"Lumayan juga jurusmu," Sarah muncul tiba-tiba di sebelahku. Mata birunya menatapku dengan hangat. Aku mendengus, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku. Padahal wajahnya tetap sama dengan Sarah yang selama ini bersamaku, tapi entah mengapa sekali tahu bahwa Sarah itu Minato, aku tidak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungku ini. Tapi, ketika aku teringat bahwa Sarah itu Minato, emosiku tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

"Tunggu saja kau," aku menggeram selagi melempar Orochimaru. "Setelah kuhancurkan ular ini akan kulempar kau ke jurang dengan rantaiku!"

Sarah yang melawan Orochimaru tanpa gentar itu langsung pucat ketika mendengar ancamanku.

"Di sana!" tiba-tiba terdengar seruan banyak orang. "Sandaime-sama! Orochimaru ada di sana!"

Karena keramaian yang muncul tiba-tiba, aku merenggangkan ikatanku tanpa sadar. Aku tersentak ketika melihat tubuh Orochimaru yang berubah bentuk menjadi ular. Dengan gesit, dia menyelinap keluar dari rantai ini dan menyusup ke dalam kegelapan hutan.

"Ahh!" aku berteriak. "Dia kabur!" aku hendak mengejarnya, namun Sarah langsung menghentikanku.

"Biarkan Sandaime dan ANBU mengejarnya. Kau akan terkena masalah kalau kau keluar Konoha,"

Aku mengerutkan kening, hendak protes. Namun, ucapannya memang benar. Aku pasti sudah terkena masalah karena keluar Konoha. Aku tidak mau dikurung selama-lamanya karena keluar dari perbatasan Konoha ini.

"Kushina!" Sandaime berlari ke arahku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tenang saja, _dattebane_! Tapi Orochimaru kabur, kalian sebaiknya cepat mengejar ular itu,"

Sandaime mengangguk. Dia langsung memerintah para ANBU untuk mengejar Orochimaru. Sebelum dia ikut mengejar mantan muridnya itu, dia menoleh ke arah Sarah penuh akan noda darah. "Anak ini…" Sandaime menatap Sarah lekat-lekat.

"Ah… anu…" Sarah tiba-tiba menjadi panik. "Sandaime-sama… sebenarnya…"

"Anak yang manis," ujar Sandaime, memotong ucapan Sarah. "Dia anak yang kau temukan lima bulan yang lalu kan, Kushina? Aku sudah lupa pada anak ini karena tidak pernah melihatnya keluar rumah," Sandaime menepuk kepala Sarah sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat mata Sarah terbelalak. "Warna matanya sama persis dengan warna mata Minato… betul kan, Kushina?" Sandaime menoleh ke arahku. Aku mengangguk dengan kikuk. "Kalian berdua pulang saja. Kau harus istirahat." Setelah tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah kami, Sandaime memasuki kedalaman hutan, mengejar Orochimaru.

"Dia tahu kalau identitas asliku," ujar Sarah tiba-tiba. "Tapi sepertinya dia membiarkan kasus ini berlalu." Sarah tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Dengan riang, dia mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil, hendak bergandengan tangan. "Kushina, ayo kita pu…"

"Aku masih belum menghajarmu," aku menggeram, membuat wajah Sarah menjadi pucat seketika.

"K-Kushina-_neechan_, j-jangan begitu dong," dia melontarkan senyuman manis khas 'Sarah'. "Kau kan kakak terbaik," dia mulai merayuku. Bujukan ini biasanya membuat amarahku menghilang, tapi sayangnya sekarang aku sudah tahu taktik licik Minato.

"Mati kau, pirang!" Tanpa ragu lagi, kulayangkan pukulan ke arahnya, membuat si pirang licik ini menjerit kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudmu dengan 'aku akan pergi kalau kakak pirang kembali'."

Minato Namikaze mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk sambil menyeringai. "Ah," jawabnya singkat. Aku terdiam. Wajah Minato sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih dengan ketampanan yang sama. Hanya saja, sekarang wajahnya menjadi lebih dewasa. Rahangnya menonjol. Mata birunya menjadi semakin tajam. _Selain itu…_ Mataku langsung menatap ke arah dada Minato yang tidak berbalut pakaian. Tanpa sadar, mataku sudah menempel dengan erat di tubuhnya yang kekar itu. Selama setahun tidak melihatnya, Minato bertambah tinggi. Tubuhnya yang bertambah kekar dihiasi beberapa bekas luka yang menonjol. Minato sadar akan tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada tubuhnya. Dia meringis, membuat wajahku merah padam dalam seketika. Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahku yang terbakar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Aku menghela napas lega. Berduaan bersama Minato setelah sekian lama tidak melihatnya membuatku menjadi tegang. "A-anu…" aku beranjak dari ranjang Minato. "Aku ke ruang depan dulu," aku berjalan melewati Minato sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku. Aku berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah pintu. Siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini? Mungkin Jiraiya atau Sandaime... Namun, kerutan di keningku langsung muncul ketika aku melihat wajah di balik pintu itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku, ketus.

"Mmm, hai," Koga meringis, membuat kerutan di keningku semakin dalam. "Aku… ingin minta maaf…"

"Aku tidak butuh!" ujarku, tambah ketus. "Pulang sana!"

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh peduli padamu, Kushina! Kau harus percaya padaku! Alasanku menyuruhmu melupakan Minato Namikaze adalah untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Dia itu sudah mat…"

"Ada yang memanggilku?"

Aku terlompat kaget ketika mendengar suara laki-laki yang berat dari balik punggungku. "Minato!" seruku, kaget. Namun, sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang terkejut, Koga sendiri menatap Minato seperti melihat hantu.

"Kau Koga, kan?" Minato memasang senyum 'membunuhnya'. "Ada urusan apa dengan pacarku?" Dengan santai Minato meletakkan tangannya di sekeliling bahuku.

"Eh… tidak… anu…" Mata Koga terpaku pada dada telanjang Minato.

"Ah, baguslah kalau tidak ada urusan apa-apa. Kami sedang _sibuk_ tadi ketika kau mengetuk pintu," Minato mengedipkan matanya, membuat wajah Koga merah padam dalam sekejab. "Selamat malam!" Tanpa menunggu lagi, Minato mengayunkan pintu rumahnya di depan muka Koga. "Dasar serangga penggangu!" desisnya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Minato menyumpahi seseorang.

"Hahaha!" tawaku meledak seketika. "Kau lucu sekali, Minato! Bisa-bisanya kau bertindak seperti tadi!"

Minato mengusap rambutnya dengan kikuk. "Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melakukan hal itu! Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu ketika aku sedang dalam wujud 'Sarah' kan?"

Aku tersenyum pelan. Yah… Meski sosoknya mengalami sedikit perubahan, Minato yang kukenal masih tidak berubah. "Tapi… kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat suka pada Sarah, lho!" Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kursi tamu. Senyumku melebar ketika melihat Minato yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku lebih menyukai Sarah dibandingkan denganmu, Minato!"

Sesuai dugaanku, kening Minato berkerut ketika mendengar ucapanku. "Yang benar saja. Apa bagusnya sosok bocah kecil itu? Kau tidak tahu sesulit apa aku menahan diriku untuk tidak langsung membeberkan identitas asliku padamu," Minato menghela napas sambil berjongkok di hadapanku. "Aku sengaja menipumu untuk menjebak Orochimaru… Setahun yang lalu, aku berhasil lolos darinya. Aku berusaha mengambil informasi sebanyak yang kubisa dari lelaki itu. Akhirnya, aku sadar bahwa tujuan utama dia adalah dirimu, Kushina. Dia ingin menyalurkan cakra kyuubi ke dalam tubuh manusia-manusia percobaan yang berhasil dia kumpulkan," Minato menatapku dengan serius. "Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjagamu sekaligus membuat Orochimaru lengah. Jika dia tahu bahwa aku berada di sisimu, dia tidak akan muncul semudah itu. Rencanaku berhasil. Orochimaru menjadi lengah dan menjebakmu. Dia tidak sadar kalau selama ini aku berada di sampingmu dan aku menghajarnya ketika dia lengah." Minato menyunggingkan bibirnya, tersenyum puas.

"Jadi, kau merasa bangga karena berhasil menipuku?" tanyaku tajam. Aku mendengus, tidak peduli dengan kenyataan kalau Minato melakukan semua ini demiku. "Kau pikir aku ini lemah? Orochimaru tidak mungkin bisa menangkapku semudah itu! Aku sudah bukan bocah sepuluh tahun ketika kita bertemu dulu, _dattebane_! Selain itu, aku masih tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah Sarah yang manis dan cantik itu!"

"Masih protes akan hal itu, ya?" Minato menghela napas.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyukai Sarah, tahu!" aku merengut. Ucapanku memang benar. Meski pun aku sangat senang atas kembalinya Minato, aku agak menyayangkan hilangnya Sarah. Aku benar-benar menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Aku sudah menyayanginya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyukai wujud samaranku itu," Minato tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Setiap malam kau memeluk 'Sarah'. Setiap kali kau pulang dari misi, kau akan mengecup 'Sarah'. Kau bahkan ngotot ingin mandi bersama 'Sarah'…" Cengiran Minato melebar ketika dia melihat wajahku yang mulai terbakar. "Tidak hanya itu. Kau selalu mengecup kelopak mata 'Sarah' sambil berkata, 'Sarah, aku sangat menyukai warna matamu. Warna matamu mengingatkanku akan…'"

"_Stop_! _Stop_! Ah! Jangan mengingatkanku akan hal memalukan itu, _dattebane_!" Aku menjerit sambil membekap wajahku yang merah padam. Sekarang aku merasa kalau diriku sangatlah tolol. Aku selalu mencium mata Sarah, memberitahunya kalau aku sangat menyukai warma matanya yang sama dengan Minato. Tapi… Sarah adalah Minato!

Minato tertawa geli melihat reaksiku yang berlebihan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membekap wajahku. "Kau sangat menyukai warna mataku, ya? Apa yang istimewa dari warna mataku ini?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam. Tanpa kukehendaki, jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat lebih kencang. Warna biru _sapphire_ yang jernih itu seakan-akan merasuki pikiranku, membuat otakku berhenti berfungsi. Minato tidak sadar kalau dia bisa membuat jantung sekaligus otakku menjadi gila setiap kali dia menatapku seperti itu. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau menyukai warna mataku. Bagiku, warna matamu adalah warna terindah." Tanpa peringatan sedikit pun, Minato menempelkan bibirnya di kelopak mataku, membuatku tersentak.

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat tidak suka dengan sosok 'Sarah'. Kau tahu kenapa?" Minato berbisik tepat di telingaku, membuatku bergidik seketika. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menelusuri garis rahangku. "Karena, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini dalam wujud itu," bibir Minato mendarat di ujung daguku. Napasnya yang panas menggelitik wajahku.

"M-Minato…" aku mengerang ketika bibirnya sekarang menciumi wajahku tanpa henti. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyentuh tubuh Minato yang tidak berlapiskan pakaian. Tubuhnya kekar dan kokoh, tidak seperti tubuh Sarah yang mungil dan ramping. Tanpa sadar, tanganku sudah membelai tubuhnya, mengagumi tubuhnya yang bidang. Minato bergidik ketika merasakan sentuhan tanganku. Dia langsung memelukku dengan erat. Sambil membisikkan namaku, dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Di detik di mana bibir kami bertemu, kepalaku langsung terasa kosong. Napasku berderu kencang. Jari-jariku bergerak menuju ke arah rambut pirangnya, mencengkeram rambutnya. Aku menempelkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhku di tubuh Minato tanpa kusadari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku bereaksi seperti ini hanya karena ciuman darinya. Apakah karena aku sudah lama tidak merasakan ciuman darinya? Ataukah karena lelaki yang menciumku ini Minato?

Aku tidak tahu.

Yang pasti, adrenalin yang memicu di dalam tubuhku membuatku kehilangan akal sehat. Kuremas rambut Minato, membuat lelaki yang kucintai ini memperdalam ciumannya.

"Minato…" aku membisikkan namanya di sela-sela ciuman panas ini. Tiba-tiba Minato tersentak. Mata birunya menatapku dengan terbelalak. Dengan panik, dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ah…" dia bergumam. Wajahnya merah padam dalam seketika.

"Minato?" Napasku terengah-engah. Aku terpaksa menarik napas dalam-dalam agar dapat bernapas dengan normal lagi.

"Anu…" Minato meringis. "Sepertinya… aku agak kelewatan tadi…"

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghentikan ciumannya? Apa yang salah? "Kau tidak suka berciuman denganku?" tanyaku, tersinggung.

Minato menghela napas. "Kau tidak berubah… Masih saja polos…" Sambil tertawa lemah, Minato kembali memelukku. "Begini saja, ya? Sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu,"

Aku terdiam. Meski pun aku masih agak kecewa karena Minato tiba-tiba berhenti menciumku, aku tidak membenci pelukannya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Minato, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu…" bisikku pelan.

"Aku tahu," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, aku menguap. Mataku terasa sangat berat tanpa kukehendaki. Minato tertawa. "Kau lelah kan? Tidurlah. Aku akan membawamu ke kamar." Tangannya yang kekar mengangkatku dengan mudah. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasa aman di dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…" desahku. "Akan… kubunuh kau kalau kau berani meninggalkanku…" Mataku mulai tertutup. Samar-samar, aku mendengar tawa Minato.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sesuai keinginanmu, _princess_," Dia mengecup keningku dengan lembut. "Tidurlah. Aku janji kalau aku akan berada di sisimu ketika kau bangun nanti."

"… selamanya…?"

"Selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Di detik ketika aku mendengar jawaban Minato, aku terlelap, ditelan oleh mimpi yang panjang. Harus kuakui, itulah malam di mana aku dapat tertidur dengan tenang dan nyenyak. Mungkin karena keberadaan Minato di sisiku. Minato adalah manusia teraneh yang pernah kukenal. Bagiku, dia adalah bom yang bisa membuat jantungku meledak sewaktu-waktu. Dia juga seperti matahari yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum karena kehangatannya. Dia seperti singa. Kuat dan disegani orang. Tapi anehnya, singa tersebut tunduk di hadapanku. Dia juga bagaikan lagu nina-bobok yang selalu bisa membuatku tertidur dengan nyaman…"_ Sakura Haruno membaca paragraf terakhir di buku diari tersebut._ "Meski pun dia kadang-kadang menyebalkan, aku tidak bisa membenci Minato Namikaze. Apa boleh buat, dialah lelaki yang paling kucintai di dunia ini…"_

"Sasuke," Naruto meneguk ludah. Dadanya berdetak kencang ketika dia menatap wajah Sakura yang merah padam. "Siap-siap. Satu, dua…"

Sasuke mengangguk. Wajahnya pucat seketika.

"…tiga!" Naruto dan Sasuke membekap telinga mereka secara serentak.

"KYAAAA! ROMANTISNYA!"

Jeritan Sakura bergema di sekeliling perpustakaan Konoha, membuat para pengunjung melompat kaget.

"Romantis! Romantis! Kyaaa! Romantis sekali!" Sakura menjerit girang, tidak mempedulikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. "Sasuke-kun! Ayo buat cerita cinta seperti ini suatu hari nanti!" Sakura tertawa riang sambil menoleh ke arah bocah tampan berambut raven tersebut.

"Tidak mau! Sampai mati pun tidak mau!" Sasuke berteriak kesal.

"Sakura-chan! Jangan membuat cerita cinta dengan si buntut ayam ini! Denganku saja!" Naruto menyeringai lebar, membuat Sakura mendengus. Naruto merengut. Namun, dia cepat-cepat melupakan kekesalannya. "Jadi, kisah di dalam buku itu sudah berakhir sekarang?" Dia mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sakura. Naruto membuka halaman terakhir, berusaha membaca kalimat terakhir yang ditulis Kushina. Namun bocah itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening karena kebingungan. "Aku tidak mengerti kanji apa pun kecuali nama 'Minato Namikaze' yang ada di paragraf terakhir ini! Hei! Nama cowok ini sama seperti nama Ayah!" Naruto tertawa.

"Ah…" Sakura dan Sasuke bergumam secara bersamaan. Mereka tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berdua bisa berteman dengan bocah tolol seperti Naruto.

"Tentu saja sama!" Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi. "Dia itu ayahmu! Dan orang yang menulis diari itu ibumu sendiri, bodoh!"

Naruto terpaku selama beberapa detik. Pelan-pelan, perkataan Sakura sampai juga pada otaknya. Seakan-akan mendengar bunyi 'klik', Naruto langsung mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Apa! Jadi ini diari Ibu? Pantas saja sifat anak di buku ini mirip dengan Ibu, _dattebayo_!" Naruto mulai heboh sendiri. "Tapi, kenapa diari Ibu bisa sampai di dalam perpustakaan ini, _datteb…_"

"Diari siapa?"

Tiga bocah kecil itu langsung tersentak ketika mereka mendengar suara seorang wanita yang tegas sekaligus menakutkan di belakang punggung mereka. Naruto memutar kepalanya dengan kaku. Mata birunya langsung terbelalak ketika menatap wanita berambut merah panjang di belakangnya. "I-Ibu!" Naruto menjerit ketakutan.

Kushina Namikaze mendelik ke arah Naruto. Mata violetnya terpaku pada buku diari berwarna merah tua yang dipegang anak satu-satunya itu. "Jadi selama ini buku diariku di sini, _dattebane_! Naruto, kau yang meletakkan diari itu di sini?" Kushina menggeram, membuat Naruto bergetar ketakutan. Sekarang Naruto mengerti mengapa ayahnya yang super kuat itu bisa takut terhadap ibunya.

"B-bukan, _dattebayo_! K-kami menemukan diari itu di sini!"

"Ho… Lalu, apakah kalian membacanya?" Kali ini Kushina mendelik ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"T-tentu saja tidak, Bi Kushina!" Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. "I-iya, kan? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menyikut Sasuke. Bocah tampan yang berani itu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepala.

"Hah, baguslah!" Kushina tersenyum lega. Wanita cantik ini mengambil buku diari itu dari tangan Naruto. "Buku ini tiba-tiba menghilang setahun yang lalu. Aku mencari buku ini sekuat tenaga, tapi masih tidak bisa menemukannya!" Kushina meringis. "Aku juga masih punya buku diari yang satu lagi. Tapi buku itu hilang…"

"Seperti apa bukunya, Bi? Mungkin kami bisa bantu cari," Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, warna sampul buku itu kuning muda. Lalu, di dalam buku itu ada pembatas buku berwarna _orange_," Kushina tersenyum. "Aku menulis buku tersebut lima tahun lalu, sebelum aku melahirkan bocah ini!" Kushina menepuk kepala Naruto. Bocah pirang itu meringis ketika Kushina membelai rambutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Mikoto dan Midori mencari kalian berdua juga," Kushina tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura terpana ketika melihat senyuman Kushina. Meski pun Kushina menyeramkan, dia mempunyai senyum yang menawan. Sakura tersenyum lebar. Dia memutuskan kalau dia ingin menjadi wanita cantik seperti Kushina dan mendapatkan lelaki tampan ketika dia dewasa nanti.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto! Kita harus buat pesta kejutan untuk ayahmu, kan?" Kushina meraih tangan Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Ingat tidak hari ini hari apa?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Ah… hari ini Ayah ulang tahun, _dattebayo_!" Naruto meremas tangan ibunya dengan girang. Kushina tersenyum lebar ketika menatap mata putranya yang berbinar-binar. Dia selalu teringat akan Minato setiap kali melihat Naruto. Mata Naruto sama persis dengan Minato. Biru jernih seperti warna langit. Kushina meraih tubuh Naruto, mengecup pipi anak kesanyangannya itu.

"Ayo, kita kejutkan Minato!" Kushina menyeringai. Sakura terdiam ketika melihat cengiran Kushina. Senyuman Naruto sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadari hal itu? Sakura langsung cepat-cepat melupakan kekagetannya ketika dia melihat Kushina, Naruto dan Sasuke yang mulai berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Di luar perpustakaan, dia bisa melihat ibunya yang berdiri menunggunya sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu!" Sakura tertawa girang sambil memeluk Midori. Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu juga tersenyum girang ketika melihat ibunya yang datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Ayo kita semua pulang!" Naruto berseru girang sambil menggandeng tangan ibunya. Mata biru Naruto tiba-tiba terpaku pada buku diari ibunya. Dia mengerutkan kening. Kenapa buku diari itu ada berada di dalam perpustakaan secara tiba-tiba? Selain itu, dia merasa kalau dia pernah melihat buku diari itu sebelumnya… "Ah!" Bocah itu tiba-tiba menjerit nyaring, membuat Kushina dan yang lain terlompat kaget.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Kau ketinggalan sesuatu?" Kushina mengerutkan kening. Dia bingung melihat wajah anaknya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat.

"Anu… sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu, _dattebayo_…" Naruto meringis, membuat Kushina menghela napas.

"Cepat ambil di dalam perpustakaan itu!"

Naruto mengangguk dengan panik. Dia berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto menarik kedua sahabatnya itu, membuat tangan Sakura dan Sasuke terlepas dari genggaman Midori dan Mikoto.

"Hei!" protes Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kamu!" Sakura ikut berteriak marah. Namun, Naruto tidak mempedulikan kemarahan kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia terus menarik mereka berdua sampai ke pojok perpustakaan, di mana mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka tadi. "Kenapa sih, Naruto?"

"Apa maumu, _dobe_?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tidak senang.

"Aku ingat!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu kenapa diari Ibu ada di dalam perpustakaan ini!"

Mata Sakura melebar. "Kenapa?"

"Setahun yang lalu, aku marah kepada Ibu karena dia tidak mengijinkanku makan ramen," Naruto mulai bercerita. "Karena marah, aku mengambil dua buku diari yang disimpan di laci kamar Ibu dan menyembunyikannya di sini!"

Sakura dan Sasuke melongo. Bisa-bisanya bocah jahil ini melakukan sesuatu yang gila seperti itu. Padahal dia tahu sendiri kalau kemarahan ibunya sanggup untuk meletuskan sebuah gunung!

"Ah! Aku benar-benar lupa, _dattebayo_! Pantas saja aku merasa kalau aku pernah melihat buku itu sebelumnya!" Naruto menjerit panik. "Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk mengembalikan buku itu pada tempatnya! Tapi aku sudah terlanjur lupa kalau aku menyembunyikan dua buku diari itu, _dattebayo_!"

"Tunggu dulu!" Sakura tiba-tiba berseru. "Kau bilang… kalau kau menyembunyikan dua buku diari itu?" tanya gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut. Naruto mengangguk lemas. Dia mulai membayangkan hukuman neraka yang akan diberikan pada ibunya nanti. "Kalau begitu… kau masih ingat di mana kau menyembunyikan buku yang satu lagi?" tanya Sakura, mulai semangat. Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak salah…" Dia berjalan menuju salah satu rak buku. Tangan mungil Naruto menjelajahi rak buku tersebut. "Ah! Ini dia!" Mata birunya menangkap salah satu buku dengan sampul berwarna kuning yang dipenuhi debu. Naruto membuka buku itu dan sebuah pembatas buku berwarna orange meluncur keluar dari buku tersebut.

"Diari Bi Kushina!" Sakura menjerit riang. Dia langsung merampas buku tersebut dari tangan Naruto. "Wah! Wah! Waaahh!" Jeritan riang Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat tulisan tangan yang lebih rapi dan bagus dibandingkan tulisan di diari yang sebelumnya.

"A-anu… Sakura-chan…" Naruto mulai merasa takut melihat Sakura yang semangat. "A-aku harus mengembalikan buku itu kepada…" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Sakura mendelik ke arahnya.

"Percuma Naruto," Sasuke mendengus. "Sakura tidak akan menyerahkan buku itu kepadamu sampai dia selesai membaca semua isi buku itu."

"Eehh? Kenapa begitu, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura meringis. "Jangan begitu, Naruto! Aku yakin kalau kau ingin mendengar kisah Ibu dan Ayahmu sebelum kau lahir," Sakura menyeringai licik.

"Ugh…" Naruto meneguk ludah. Memang benar kata Sakura. Dia penasaran akan kisah kedua orang tuanya. "Baiklah… Kurasa Ibu tidak akan tahu kalau aku menyembunyikan diari miliknya…" Naruto meringis.

"Kalau begitu semuanya sudah jelas! Kita akan berkumpul di sini lagi besok!" Sakura berseru riang.

"Yoshaa, _dattebayo_!" Naruto ikut berseru.

"Apa boleh buat," Sasuke menghela napas.

Tiga bocah itu mulai menyembunyikan diari berwarna kuning tersebut. Mereka tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, di mana mereka bisa mengetahui rahasia kehidupan orang tua Naruto. Namun, pada saat ini Naruto lebih menunggu datangnya malam daripada hari esok. Dia tahu bahwa ayah yang sangat disayanginya itu akan pulang di malam hari. Pada saat itu, dia bisa memberikan hadiah yang dia siapkan untuk ayahnya. Dia akan melihat senyum bahagia ayahnya sekaligus menikmati masakan ibunya yang lezat.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan kisah yang ada di buku diari itu, _dattebayo_!" Naruto tiba-tiba berseru.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, bingung.

Naruto menyeringai lebar sambil keluar dari perpustakaan. "Habisnya, apa pun yang terjadi, aku tahu kalau Ibu dan Ayah akan selalu bersatu!" Bocah pirang itu tertawa. "Ayah dan Ibu memang bertengkar kadang-kadang. Tapi, setiap pagi ketika aku bangun dari tidur, aku selalu melihat Ayah dan Ibu yang tertawa riang di dapur! Mereka selalu bisa memaafkan satu sama lain!" Senyum Naruto melebar. "Selain itu, ada aku yang selalu menjaga mereka, _dattebayo_! Aku akan menjadi Hokage dan melindungi Ayah dan Ibu! Akan kupastikan kalau mereka selalu bersatu!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Huh! Kau masih jauh untuk menjadi Hokage!"

"Apa katamu!" Naruto mulai mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Sakura cekikikan melihat kedua sahabatnya. Yah, ucapan Naruto memang benar. Kedua orang tuanya akan terus bersama. Cinta mereka berdua tidak akan pudar semudah itu. Sakura melirik ke arah rak buku di mana buku diari Kushina tersembunyi. Tapi, kisah cinta kedua orang tua Minato sangat unik dan berbeda dengan kisah cinta yang dia tahu. Jadi... tidak ada salahnya untuk membaca kisah cinta mereka berdua, kan?

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Sori kalau kurang memuaskan...**

**soalnya aku mau cepat cerita ini selesai karena ujian akhirku udah dekat... :p**

**makasih ya buat semua pembaca yang sudah mengikuti crita ini sampai tamat! :D**

**arigatou!**

**sesuai cerita di atas, tiga bocah bandel menemukan diari kedua Kushina. Jadi... ada kemungkinan aku bakalan tulis sequel, tentang kehidupan Kushina dan Minato yang sudah menikah...**

**tapi cuma bisa tulis waktu pertengahan november nanti, waktu ujianku selesai :p**

**ya udah sekian dulu bacotnya, makasih sekali lagi! :D**

**mind to review? :)**


End file.
